Alive Inside
by RedmoonPro
Summary: In the year 2012, a mysterious pandemic broke out causing the dead to rise and prey upon the living plummeting the united states into a state of decay. Follow the Christensen Family as they fight through an apocalyptic America in the struggle for survival against the living and dead alike.
1. Genevieve day one

[Day one]

[Grace, Idaho, Late morning]

'It was a nice morning but everyone was sad. Mommy cried a lot daddy seemed sad...' A small girl thought to herself.

A man opened a door to a car and motioned her to get in. "Jump in Genevieve.." The man said with a somber tone.

Genevieve obeyed climbing into the car then into her car seat buckling herself up.

"Did you get gas?" Genevieve heard her mother ask her father.

"Yes.." Dad replied with the same somberness.

"Put your hazards on.." Mommy said to dad.

Genevieve listening to her parents intently Genevieve looked out her window the mist that was present earlier had mostly dissipated she assumed it would be warm out soon. Genevieve knew something bad had happened.

"I'm sorry Mommy.." Genevieve said truthfully.

"Why?" The mother said wiping away tears.

"Because you're sad." Genevieve answered honestly.

"It's ok baby.." stopping to cry for a moment before trying to compose herself. "You will be a big sister sometime honey.. Just.." once interrupted by her crying again.

Genevieve reached forward and patted the side of the front seat causing her mother to put her hand in Genevieve's, as her mother allowed herself to sob.

Time passed Genevieve held her mother's hand the entire hour and a half ride her back was tired and her hair was most likely messed up.

As they laid the small casket in the ground Genevieve's parents and a few others were crying Genevieve was sad, but she was more confused what happened? Why was the new baby not coming?

"You can come to our house tonight." Genevieve heard her grandma say to mommy.

Genevieve saw mommy nod somberly with tears in her eyes.

After a long hug grandma drove away with grandpa.

It was about noon when Genevieve and her family left the cemetery.

"Do they still live on the other side of the city?" Genevieve heard her dad ask mommy.

"Yes..." mommy answered dad Genevieve stared out of her window watching aimlessly until she saw a man walking clumsily peaking Genevieve's interest since she hadn't usually seen people walk along highways.

Mommy? Was that man hurt?" Genevieve asked with concern.

Genevieve's mother looked up from her hands to look at her daughter. "What man?" She asked Genevieve.

Pointing out the back window Genevieve elaborated. "That man back there walking in the grass next to the road." Genevieve explained.

Genevieve's mother turned around to see if she could see this man but to no avail. "I don't see anyone Genevieve.." her mother said still trying to see the man.

"Hon.." Genevieve heard dad say turning to see his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it honey..." her father added.

Genevieve saw something running towards the road in front of them. "Deer.." Genevieve said quietly before realizing they would hit the deer. "Deer!" Genevieve screamed pointing out the windshield causing her dad to look where she was pointing.

Her father saw the deer running like was being chased. "Oh sh--" he shouted before being interrupted by force of the animal cascading into the vehicle causing the car to swerve coming to an abrupt stop hitting the guard railing.

Genevieve woke up restlessy looking to the front seat seeing mommy and daddy were not awake Genevieve just then noticed the car was shaking and she could hear someone moving around the car her neck hurt so she couldn't move her neck very well.

"Ughh..." Genevieve heard her dad beginning to stir.

"Daddy!" Genevieve cried out quietly in a relieved tone.

"Ugh.. it's.. it's ok stay calm ok.." her dad said to her. As he tried to move around and get his bearings.

"Is mommy ok?" Genevieve asked now noticing the car is on its side.

"Yes.. yeah.. she's.. alright." Came the reply as he pulled a knife out of the glove compartment flicking it open and proceeding to cut the seat belt holding him in place succeeding after a minute causing him to fall into his window now showing nothing but the ground.

"Are you ok?!" Genevieve asked quickly.

"Agh.. yes.. now.. let's get your mother." Genevieve's father said standing as best he can. "Honey.." he said shaking his wife's shoulder lightly. "Hon? Are you ok? You hear me?" He said with concern evident in his voice.

"Mommy! Please! Please don't go away!" Genevieve cried out trying to stay calm patting the side of the seat.

Eventually they succeeded in waking up the mother of the family. "Oohh.." she murmered trying to wake herself up.

"Thank you god.." Genevieve heard her dad say with a sigh of relief.

"Who's.. outside?" The mother asked.

"I don't know maybe they're trying to help us out of the car." Her husband answered reassuringly.

Once he had finished his sentence the car shifted before tipping over throwing Genevieve's father into the ceiling.

"What the .. hell..." Genevieve heard her dad say.

Genevieve was now upside down. "Mommy. Daddy.. I'm scared." Genevieve said quietly trying not to cry looking around for help almost immediately seeing what her father was looking at as well.

"Please.. we need help!" Her father called out to the people outside it looked like there was three of them.

There was no response but the right next to Genevieve bent down at the waist but when Genevieve saw this man he didn't look like a human his face torn to shreds with only one eye left and his lips were gone his nose too like he they were all freshly gone.

Genevieve immediately started to get out of her car seat squirming and wriggling breathing in a panicked manner.

Her father had just finished helping his wife out of her restraints then looked over to see the gruesome scene. "Genevieve!" He yelled as he started back towards Genevieve.

Genevieve now crying couldn't get the belt undone the monster started reaching for her growling inhumanly making her scream as it grabbed her arm to which she started struggling. "Help me! Pleeaase!!" Genevieve screamed out with tears running from her eyes as the monster started getting closer.


	2. Amanda day one

'Day one'

[Chattanooga, Evening]

'2012'

'He's Drunk again it's time to fight! She must've done something wrong tonight!'

The punching bag recoiled from the teenagers punch.

'The living room becomes a boxing ring! It's time to run when you see him clenching his hand!'

Her roundhouse found purchase on the bag.

'She's just a woman!'

Landing in her stance the girl then ducked and weaved into a right hook on the bag's side.

'I hear her scream from down the hall! amazing she can even talk at all!'

The girl pulled on the bar grunting with effort as she did pull ups at a good pace.

'Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell! It starts sting as it starts to swell!'

"Good job! Keep going!" A trainer coached enthusiastically as the girl did sit-ups.

A few hours had passed and the girl was walking home from the gym she noticed it was pretty dead outside tonight hell it was dead in the gym.

The teenager pulled her phone out, and she nearly stopped walking eight missed calls from home?

Immediately she dialed back putting the phone to her ear quickly as she started briskly walking two rings, and then she heard someone pick up.

"Mandy! Are you ok?! Where are you!?" An older man's voice came over the speaker.

"Whoa.. I'm on my way back from the gym." Amanda answered plainly. "What's wrong?" The girl asked as she walked quicker.

"Dana was acting weird but now she's bit me.. Badly. I got her into our room and called the police." The older man explained.

"Holy shit. I'm hurrying!" Amanda said hanging up and bursting into a sprint down the sidewalk.

As she rounded the corner she saw the first person out tonight since she got out from her workout causing her to skid to a stop before she ran into him.

"Whoa! Shit.. Sorry.." Amanda said catching her breath as the man turned around his entrails hanging from his stomach the flesh obviously ripped not sliced. "What the fuck!" Amanda shouted as she fell backwards a few feet. "What the fuck are you!?" Amanda screamed crawling backwards.

The person started staggering towards her closing the distance roaring inhumanly as it did.

Amanda hit her back into a stop light post pulling herself up to her feet Amanda put her hands up with them open in surrender backing up she heard growling behind her she turned to see another one with blood all over its mouth and shirt Amanda knew she needed to get home.

"Get away from me!" Amanda threatened weakly not deterring them at all.

Her phone rang again she already knew who it was and thinking of them gave her motivation to get home. To help them.

Amanda stopped backing away. "Get the fuck out of my way!" Amanda shouted stronger than before deterring them no more than last time.

Amanda put her right foot back to have a wide base for the attack that was incoming and it came. The person lunged at her with all its weight.

Amanda stepped to the side putting her right leg in its path tripping and sending it tumbling the next one came at her as well. With more confidence Amanda didn't even wait for it to lunge she performed a crescent kick to the side of its knee with a sickening snap the person fell Amanda took the chance to run home she burst up the stairs to the top floor apartment Amanda knocked rapidly on the door not letting up but no one ever came.

"Mandy.. Unlocked.." Amanda heard come weakly from the other side of the door.

Amanda burst through the door closing it behind her she turned to see her uncle sitting on the couch splayed out.

"Mandy.. I don't feel well.." Thomas said weakly.

"What medicine do you need? I'll go get it." Amanda said getting up and running to the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was.

"Mandy.." Thomas said sadly.

Amanda came running back out. "Ok I got what I thought might help!" Amanda said worry laced through her voice.

"Amanda!" Thomas tried to shout.

Amanda stopped what she was doing. "What?.. I'm trying to help..." Amanda said getting on her knees to be closer to her uncle.

"I know.. I know..." Thomas said somberly.

A knock on the door jerked Amanda up to her feet.

"Police open up." Amanda heard someone say from the other side.

"You.. Or them..." Thomas said seriously before he seemed to pass out.

Amanda heard the words her uncle gave then unlocked and opened the door the police bursting in wearing riot gear.

"He's bit sir." One of the two said.

"Take Care if it.." the lead officer said.

"Take care?.. You can heal ..." Amanda trailed off as she saw the grunt aim his rifle at her Uncle. "No!" Amanda screamed trying to run to his aid.

"Stay back miss!" The lead said wrapping an arm around her.

The grunt obviously was hesitant about this his gun shook in his hands.

"Do your job." The lead said authoritatively.

"No please! Don't!" Amanda pleaded in a panicked voice seeing his shaky gun she calmed down and stopped struggling.

"Now." The lead said authoritatively once again.

Amanda saw the gun stop shaking and guessed he had made up his mind Amanda gasped as he pointed the rifle again with new resolve she grabbed a finger of the hand around her and pulled all the way back a crack resounding through the environment and as he lowered his head in pain Amanda swung her head back into his helmet causing a pain to spread into the back of her head but it stunned the lead enough for Amanda to break free immediately she turned and kicked in the lead's knee making cry in pain as he fell to the floor holding his now wrong turned knee the grunt now pointed his gun at her.

"You're under .. Arrest!" The grunt announced with a shaky voice Amanda out her hands up.

"Destroy its brain, so we can find the woman and leave!" The lead said from the ground still in immense pain.

The grunt held his gun on her deeming her a threat now, but he flinched the gun back to the man on the couch as he grabbed his leg, Amanda took her opening as soon as the gun was being turned away she lunged forward left hand going for the gun the right hand going for the helmet shots were fired as she pushed the gun away the grunt got his face shield pushed up but not removed the two wrestled for the gun for a short time before Amanda was thrown into the wall.

"Not again!" The grunt said with a warning in his voice before turning to check on his superior and do his job.

Amanda crawled quickly into the kitchen grabbing a knife and running back into the hall the grunt standing putting his magazine back in the gun. "Musta fell out.." the grunt said to himself.

Amanda saw her chance and took it.

"Me or them."


	3. Pilot Episode Part one

Ch. 1

'Pilot Ep. Pt. One'

"How far?" An older dark skinned man in a white suit asked.

"How far what?" The newly eighteen year old asked clearly confused.

The man walked by her towards a brilliant light. "All will be clear in time." The man said with a smile continuing towards the light the man stopped walking abruptly and turned to face her with a look of sadness now gracing his features.

"I don't understand.. What you mean.. How far?" The girl asked again.

"I am sorry for what will come." The man said with all honesty. "Now wake up." The man said with a small smile before turning and walking into the light.

'Idaho Falls, ID 2012'

'BZZT BZZT BZZT' a digital clock's alarm sounded off.

Groaning and pulling the blanket over her head. "Whyyyy..." the girl whined quietly before turning to the alarm clock that read eight o'clock.

The girl swung her feet down to the carpeted floor she looked at her calendar and surely enough today was the day Graduation day she stood quickly now fully awake at the prospect she walked to her dresser which held up a mirror with many pictures taped along the edges she kissed two fingers and placed them on a particular picture showing a young man and herself at a rodeo.

"Today's the big day man.." The girl said to the picture. "Wish I knew where you were.. Wish I'd get to see you today." The girl said before she started brushing her naturally red colored hair once done she got up and stepped away from the dresser towards her closet grabbing out a white button up shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black jeans slipping into the clothes she stepped out the door immediately a flash of light blinds the girl.

"That ones a keeper" a middle-aged man said with a chuckle looking at the picture on his phone.

"Dad? I thought you had to leave early today?" The girl said exasperated.

"We did, but we wanted to see you before we left. We'll still make it to your graduation." A woman said with a smile.

"Right.." the girl said wishing her brother could be here. "Gotta go to the bath--" the girl started.

"Hold on." Her father interrupted looking a little tired. "Someone here to see you.." her father finished sounding like he didn't want this as he motioned to the living room.

The young woman walked through the hallway as soon as she was in the living room she saw the man from the picture her brother.

"Blake!" The girl screamed as he stood up from the couch.

"What's up lil sister?" Blake said with his arms open the siblings met halfway he enveloped her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" The girl said ecstatic.

Releasing her from the hug Blake mimed having a microphone. "We're here with Summer Christiansen asking her how it feels to be graduating!" Blake said in a bad impersonation of a news anchor.

"I can't wait to graduate." Summer said looking up at him still trying to believe he was there in front of her. "I didn't think I'd see you today. Summer said beaming.

Blake put away his invisible microphone. "The world would have to end for me to miss this day." Blake said with a smile.

Summer scoffed. "I'd miss it if I could get away with it." Summer said looking at her parents who were giving her a stern look.

"What? Why would you do that? This is a big day!" Blake said with enthusiasm.

"You literally grabbed your diploma and left." Summer said thinking her brother was crazy.

"Fair." Blake said dropping the façade. "Let's catch up while the old folks go check on their hotel staff guess people are getting sick."

Two hours had passed of Blake telling Summer the adventures he had while backpacking and mountain climbing any chance he had.

"And that is how I became the most interesting man in the world!" Blake said matter of factly.

Summer just sat back resting her back on the couch with her phone in hand. "Man.. Must be nice..." Summer said wondering if she would like his lifestyle.

Not knowing what to say next Blake stood up from the couch. "Well time to go... Ready?" Blake asked.

Summer let out a sigh. "Ya.. But I wanna see if mom and dad are about done first." Summer told her older brother.

"We'll take dad's car." Blake announced picking up keys belonging to a Mercedes-Benz.

"Hold on! Why aren't we taking your car?" Summer asked fearful of her father's wrath.

"My car's alternator doesn't recharge my battery. Haven't had time to fix it. Or the money." Blake informed her. "Besides by the time he figures out. It'll be too late." Blake added with a devilish smile.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble." Summer said wondering why her brother had to do these things.

The siblings walked out of the white painted one-story brick house.

"Let's see if I remember my way." Blake backing out of the drive way.

"Your gonna get us lost aren't you." Summer said in a joking manner.

"Nah lost is something I don't do well." Blake answered proudly.

"Bull." Summer said with a chuckle.

"No. I know my directions." Blake announced gesturing in all directions with no hands on the wheel for a second.

"We're gonna die then since you're taking your hands off the wheel." Summer said in a snarky manner.

"Nah no way I'm drivin'." Blake said with confidence.

The siblings bantered throughout the car ride.

After a few minutes they were stopped behind a traffic jam.

"Traffic jam before rush hour.." Blake said unamused.

"Must be families traveling to see their loved ones graduate." Summer assumed.

"The school doesn't have that many graduates." Blake said putting the car in reverse and proceeding down a different road.

"What's with the cops?.." Summer asked seeing police in riot gear at the front entrance to the hotel.

"Um..." Blake pulled up to the door. "They're on to me?" Blake attempted to joke before rolling the passenger window down prompting an officer to approach the vehicle.

"Are either of you sick?" The officer asked getting straight to the point.

The siblings exchanged looks of confusion. "No.. We're not.." Blake answered honestly.

"Get out of your vehicle we'll have to search you." The officer said opening the door to the vehicle as the other police officers converged on the vehicle.

"Wait! What?!" Summer yelled immediately overwhelmed by the police that had now pulled her out of the vehicle.

"What the fuck!?!" Blake exclaimed being pulled out of the vehicle as well.

"Any bites?" An officer asked one of his comrades as they were starting a strip search.

"Bites? What are you-- hey!" Summer exclaimed as the officers pulled up on her shirt checking her over.

Blake reached over and grabbed the closest officer to himself and attempted to pull the officer away from his sister. "Watch it shit head!" Blake yelled with warning in his voice until one of the officers slammed his head into the roof of the car. "Do not resist sir!" One of the officers ordered.

After the frisk the duo were forced into the hotel and into a room.

"This is bullshit." Blake fumed confused with this predicament.

Summer sat on the bed trying to gather her thoughts. "We just need to tell them our parents run this hotel. Right?" Summer half asked her older brother.

"I don't know." Blake said stepping away from the door and sitting on the bed next to his sister.

As soon as Blake sat down the door opened up again they saw an assault rifle pointing in and a bag being handed into the room Blake stood up in front of his sister.

"What the hell is going on." Blake demanded.

"It's under control. The officer dismissed the question tossing the bag to Blake. "Here are some supplies. Food. Meds. If me or one of my own come to the door we will identify ourselves. If no one identifies themself take that board and bar the door." The officer ordered the duo pointing at the board laid in the corner.

"Our parents run the hotel!" Summer yelled.

The officer looked at her with a look of indifference. "Good for you." The officer answered before shutting the door.

Blake sat down on the bed again. "Stupid!..." Blake shouted before falling back in the bed.

Summer got up from the bed and walked over to the bag finding exactly what was advertised. "Hey.." Summer called to her brother who popped his head up in response.

"Hm?" Blake half answered looking at Summer.

Pulling something out of the bag. "Let me look at that." Summer said gesturing to the now dried blood on her brother's head.

"Oh. Ya right sure." Blake said sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed again.

She checked his head over and dabbed a wet cloth on the wound.

"Ah! What's on that?!" Blake hissed but not recoiling.

"Alcohol.." Summer informed her older brother.

"Well it burns." Blake complained.

"Don't be a baby." Summer said.

Blake sat there while she cleaned him up. "What do you think they meant? Blake asked looking up at Summer.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked not understanding this out of the blue question.

"They asked if we were sick.. Why?" Blake elaborated.

"I mean.. This is a quarantine." Summer answered.

"I don't know. That's seemed to mean something else to me." Blake said doubt evident in his voice.

"Ya... maybe.." Summer said setting the rag down and picking up a sewing needle. "Hold still." Summer said readying herself.

"Whoa what the fuck ya think your doing?!" Blake almost screamed when he saw her get close to his head with the needle.

"Blake stop." Summer said in an authoritative voice.

"Just gimme a band-aid!" Blake yelled crawling away from his sister. "Jeez!" Blake said when she gave up chasing him with a needle.

"You won't like it." Summer informed Blake over her shoulder.

"A hell of a lot more than you stabbing me in the head... have you even sewed something before?!" Blake asked laying back on the bed holding his head wound

"Uh..." Summer hesitated. "I was just trying to help." Summer justified.

"Uh ya good intentions don't make ya a pro." Blake said.

"Ya..." Summer said sounding defeated.

"Chin up sis." Blake said not very encouragingly.

"Here." Summer said handing a Band-aid to Blake.

"A unicorn." Blake said not amused.

"Well!" Summer said throwing her hands in the air.

"Ya ya. Fine.." Blake said putting the Band-aid on his wound.

"Gonna put your sister on the floor?" Summer asked.

"No..." Blake said rolling on to the floor

The hours passed by Summer was woke up by Blake who seemed very tense.

"There was shooting.. Alot of shooting." Blake whispered.

Summer immediately looked at the door and listened trying to focus on what was behind the door.

"They aren't identifying themselves.." Blake told her as they tried to figure out who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey... who's there?" Blake called out through the door hearing nothing but moans and groans that sounding like an injured person might.

"Hello?" Blake called again this time met with the sounds turning into growls almost inhuman growls monstrous growls.

Then the door started rumbling as someone hit it then another then many people were now hitting the doors.

"G-go away!" Blake yelled yielding no results.

"What do they want?!" Summer asked fear in her voice.

"I don't know." Blake said trying to figure out what to do.

"GO AWAY!" Summer screamed as the pounding became more intense.

The door was rattling in place barely able to stand the stress it was under.

"Shit that ain't gonna hold!" Blake said stepping over to the door putting his body against the door.

Summer could see the door starting to give way.

"Ffuucckk" Blake strained against the assailants on the opposite side of the door looking for something to bar it with. "The board!" Blake exclaimed remembering the board the officer told them to use if needed.

Blake let off the door for a moment before immediately slamming himself back into the door as it had given way.

Summer was now crying in fear. "Summer get the board!" Blake ordered.

Summer ran to the 44 board and handed it to Blake who quickly slammed it into place. "Just... hang in there... just hold on!.." Blake tried to soothe Summer in between grunts of effort and heavy breathing. "Go get in the bathroom lock your ass up!" Blake told Summer.

"Blake no!" Summer said sobbing.

"I ain't goin' anywhere I'll get you when it's safe don't come out until then alright!? Now go!" Blake yelled.

Sobbing Summer did what she was told running to the bathroom locking the door and hiding in the bathtub silently sobbing as minutes turned into hours she couldn't remember when she stopped hearing any noise from outside the bathroom did they get in? Did they go away? She didn't know. She hoped Blake would come soon Summer was more afraid for her brother then for herself.

**Like it. Follow the story. Or comment I'd like to hear from you.**


	4. Pilot Episode Part two

Ch. 2

'Pilot Ep. Pt. Two'

[The next morning]

How long had it been?... Did they get inside?... Was her brother still alive?! Summer's eyes snapped open. She fell asleep?! Summer sat up in the bathtub wiping her tear stained cheeks. "Blake!" Summer croaked her voice hoarse from lack of use and crying.

"Blake?" Summer called again clearing her throat stepping out of the tub.

She walked to the door setting her hand on the knob remembering what Blake had told her, but she needed to make sure he was ok with this in mind she slowly opened the door and immediately saw Blake laying up against the door which looked like it was in bad shape.

"Blake?" Summer called in a whisper with no response inching closer she put a hand on his shoulder. "Blake." She said when she touched his shoulder Blake jolted awake grabbing her wrist roughly before registering that it was his sister.

"I'm.. Sorry. I'm sorry." Blake said obvious tiredness in his voice.

"I can't believe the door held up.." Summer said gesturing at the door.

"It almost didn't..." Blake said pulling himself to his feet using the board.

"Did you ever see them?" Summer asked seeing the top of the door was nearly gone.

"I never got a look at them.." Blake said looking at the door as well. "But man... whoever they were... they were fucking scary sounding.." Blake said walking towards the window.

"When did they leave?" Summer asked hoping that it had been awhile.

"Well.. Maybe a few hours.. There was shooting outside again.. Alot more." Blake said with a tired sigh as he sat on the bed.

"So the police saved us?" Summer asked hoping that meant that the authorities had caught those people.

"I don't know... maybe." Blake said not sounding convinced.

Summer looked away from the door to see her brother laying on the bed. "So... what do we do?" Summer asked walking over to the side of the bed.

"Wait for the cops?" Blake said amidst a yawn. "Maybe sleep?... eat. I don't know." Blake finished.

"Eat. Good idea." Summer said now energized by the new objective now rummaging around in the bag provided by the officer producing some cup noodles.

After a few minutes in a microwave the siblings ate their breakfast, after finishing their meal they decided to see where the police had gone and whether the crazy people still lingered.

Blake creeped up to the door removing the board from the door Summer noticed the board was the only thing that had held the attackers at bay since she could see the latch had been broken.

Creeping out of the room the siblings didn't notice anyone in sight.

"Where do you think the cops went?" Summer asked Blake in a whisper.

"I don't know.." Blake admitted looking down the hall then towards the front door. "Oohh shit!" Blake exclaimed seeing blood covering the glass of the door.

"What" Summer asked looking over Blake's shoulder. "Oh! My! Go--!" Summer started to say in a panic before her brother pulled out of view of the door.

"Stay calm!" Blake whispered locking eyes with his sister she could see in his eyes he was just as shaken.

"We-- we need to find mom and dad!" Summer whispered fear evident in her voice.

"I know. Let's just catch our breath first ok?" Blake said trying to figure out where to start their search.

"Do you think they had a list of people that are in here?" Summer asked.

"Did they even ask for any type of ID?" Blake answered a question with a question.

"I guess you're right.." Summer said calming down a bit. "Do you think they're in the suite?" Summer asked.

"No idea. But we can start there I guess." Blake said thinking his father would put himself in the nicest room.

The duo made their way to the elevator pressing the button for the top floor.

"What makes you think they're in the suite?" Blake asked breaking the silence of the elevator ride.

"Dad always bragged about it when they started building it." Summer informed her older brother.

"Of course he did." Blake said under his breath.

Summer gave him a look but didn't say anything after a minute they felt a lurch and sudden stop.

"Damn." Blake said looking up to the maintenance door. "I could be wrong but I think we're climbing out." Blake announced.

"What makes you think that?" Summer asked.

"Well with how much shooting I heard last night there must be a lot of them." Blake answered honestly. "That and the fact that we haven't seen any cops around makes me think they might've abandoned us." Blake finished trying to push up on the maintenance door.

Summer took what he said into account finding it plausible.

"Here... I'll boost you up." Blake says getting into position.

Wordlessly Summer was boosted up the maintenance door.

"Here I'll pull you up." Summer said offering a hand to her brother.

"Uh.. Before we try that can you see the closest doors to us?" Blake asked.

Summer pulled her hand back up and stood up holding the cable for support. "There're doors right here! Could we open the doors down there and crawl out?"

"Ya! We probably can." Blake answered pressing the button to open the doors.

Summer carefully dropped back into the elevator just in time to see Blake pull the doors open enough for a person to exit.

"Alright hurry up!" Blake said grunting with with effort.

"Why didn't you push the button?" Summer asked walking towards the newfound exit.

"I did!... it didn't work.." Blake explained getting tired of holding the doors. "Careful climbing up there. Those guys might be up there so be careful." Blake said as she started to climb up and out of the elevator.

"Need a hand first?" Summer asked offering a hand out.

"First... go find something to hold this open.." Blake said straining.

"Right." Summer said standing up and turning around to survey her environment finding nothing of use. "There's nothing here." Summer announces to her brother as she hears the elevator doors shut behind her. "Blake!" Summer yells out running back to the elevator trying to open herself.

"I'm fine! ... just.. See if you can find anyone. So they can help." Blake yelled from inside the elevator.

Summer let go of the door. "Ok!" Summer obeyed turning to go find someone.

Summer walked through the hallway as quickly and quietly as possible the room doors here looked pristine unlike the one she left earlier this morning.

While she had been trying to avoid this fearing the people might return Summer decided to knock on one if the doors hoping to find a friendly stranger.

Summer knocked on a door around the corner from where the elevator was. "Hello?" Summer called out.

"Who.. Is it? A woman's voice asked timidly.

"Please! I need help!" Summer rapidly asked.

"The police said I shouldn't open the door for anyone except them. And only after they identify themselves." The woman replied unsure of what to do.

"I think the police left us! Please my brother is stuck in the elevator and I can't get him out myself please!" Summer pleaded and after waiting a few moments she heard the lock being undone making Summer step back from the door.

A short blonde woman with a slightly heavy build answered the door.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Summer praised the woman.

"I couldn't just leave you out here on your own." The woman said seeming genuinely good-natured.

"Thank you so much he's over here." Summer announced walking back to where her brother waited. "He's in here." Summer said placing a hand on the doors.

"Ok.." the woman answered.

"Glad you're back I was getting bored by myself." Blake said sarcastically.

"We're gonna get you out!" Summer shouted.

"You ready?" The woman asked crouching and placing her hands in between the doors. "Ya.." Summer said mimicking the woman.

"Alright pull when I say ok?!" Blake yelled through the doors.

"Ya!" The girls replied in unison.

With that Blake put his hands in between the doors again and heaved them open. "Ok.." Blake said under his breath. "Alright pull!" Blake shouted.

The women successfully pulled the doors fully open. "Jeez... nice job guys." Blake said climbing up and out of the elevator.

"Thank you.." Blake said gratefully to the woman.

"Of course.. I'm glad I could help. Do either of you know what's happening?" The woman asked looking between the two.

"We don't." Blake answered simply.

"We're looking for our parents." Summer added quickly. "We're pretty sure the cops left like I said." Summer added on.

"I don't understand... why would law enforcement leave civilians in a makeshift quarantine.. Unguarded." The woman pondered.

"Beats me." Blake said quickly. Look.. If you're alone you could come with us... at least til we figure out whatever this is." Blake offered.

"Safety in numbers and all that." Summer chimed in.

"I suppose if what you say is true I'll have to leave sooner or later ... might as well leave with others." The woman said.

"I'm Summer." The teen girl introduced herself.

"I'm Melissa." The woman said to the siblings before her.

"Blake." The young man said with a handshake.

Returning the handshake. "So do you know where your parents are?" Melissa asked.

"We assume in the suite.." Blake replied.

"Right." Melissa said following the duo.

Making their way up the staircase Summer led the group to the suite upon arrival they heard a scuffle coming from inside the room.

"Stay back guys." Blake said taking the lead.

The young man put his ear to the door no longer hearing anything else from the other side.

"Hello?" Blake called out hoping to hear his parents.

"Who... who is it?" Blake heard his father ask.

"It's Blake! You ok in there?" Blake asked leaning against the door frame. "Let us in Harold!" Blake yelled tired of this whole ordeal.

The door opened moments later. "Who are you?" Harold asked eyeing Melissa.

"She's my girlfriend." Blake said sarcastically walking into the room seeing the glass wall and his mother in a chair bleeding from her face. "Mom!" Blake exclaimed running to his mothers aid. "What happened?!" Blake asked attempting to be calm.

"The manager went crazy!" Harold angrily explained.

"Mom!" Summer exclaimed running past her father to her mother's side.

"Where are the police!? They have someone to arrest!" Harold bellowed with anger.

"They left." Blake said over his shoulder.

"What do you mean they left?" Harold questioned.

"Meaning they left.." Blake said over his shoulder again.

"I'm a doctor.. If you don't mind me having a look at it." Melissa said stepping forward.

"Well yes please then." Blake said stepping aside gesturing Melissa toward his injured mother.

Melissa examined it for only a few moments. "Someone bit you?" Melissa asked in disbelief.

"The manager..." The injured woman said pointing a finger at the bathroom door furniture thrown everywhere as if a struggle had taken place.

Blake started over to the door with intent to do damage.

"Be careful." Summer said hoping he would hear her.

Blake opened the door to see the culprit of his mother's injury. "Hey! Why the fuck did ya hurt my mom!?" Blake yelled at the woman wearing a manager's attire, yet she looked off somewhat pale and her eyes seemed faded.

The manager turned to the source of the noise seeing Blake and shuffling towards him starting to growl. "Well... answer me!..." Blake Yelled again losing confidence.

The manager reached out to grab him finding purchase on his shoulders attempting to pull Blake closer.

"Hey! What the... fuck!" Blake said wrestling out of her grasp. "I don't wanna hit a lady.." Blake shouted holding a hand out in front of him trying to ward off the attacker.

Blake only noticed now that everyone except his mother had retreated to the other side of the room. "Really you guys?" Blake exclaimed in disbelief.

The manager lunged once again but Blake caught her and pushed her to the ground. "Listen! You look really sick. We have a doctor with us she can help if you just calm down!" Blake explained helping his mother out of the chair and taking her to the other side of the room once over there Blake looked to his father."

"Is she on something?" Blake half whispered to his father.

"She'd taken pills and laid down said a sick kid bit her yesterday." Harold informed Blake.

"The police said something about 'bites' when they forced us in here last night." Summer remembered aloud.

"I didn't catch that." Blake said honestly. "Good job." Blake added looking back at the woman. "What's her name?" Blake asked.

"Brenda." Harold answered.

"Brenda!" Blake said attempting to be upbeat. "You're sick! We just wanna help!" Blake said with the same emphasis.

The woman got up and shuffled towards her prey with a renewed speed snarling with her teeth bared.

"Blake!" Summer alerted her brother holding on to her mother.

Blake readied for the oncoming attack yet was met instead with gunfire filling the room bullets ripping through the manager's body.

"Holy shit." Blake muttered as the woman turned towards the gunfire and rushed towards the officer firing a M4A1 assault rifle.

Before the Bullet ridden woman could attack the officer a bullet buried itself in her head killing the woman.

"Who are you?" Harold asked not trusting the man's badge.

"Jaime Ruiz." The officer replied.

"You killed her.." Blake lamented looking at Brenda's mangled body.

"She was already dead.." Jaime said a tired tone in his voice.

"She was sick! You didn't give her a chance!" Blake shouted angered this man just mowed down an ill woman.

"Stand down sir!" Jaime ordered.

"Hell no!" Blake yelled.

"Blake.." Summer said placing a hand on his arm. "Please." Summer pleaded softly.

Blake saw the fear in her eyes then turned back to Jaime. "What'd you mean? 'She was dead already.' Huh?" Blake asked trying to stay calm.

"Well. We've been dealing with an outbreak of some kind.. Those who are dead within the last week are coming back to life... just ... not the same. Anyone who comes back.. Are extremely hostile and cannibalistic. Any bitten turn and become one. Unless you destroy the brain." Jaime briefed.

Blake looked at his mother knowing what that must mean his family coming to the same conclusion Blake locked eyes with his mother's tears threatening to fall Blake had only one word for the thought of life without his mother.

"No..."

**okay this alot to write with more to come! I really hope you like it!**


	5. Innocence Part one

Ch. 3

'Innocence. Pt. One'

[Two days later]

"How many do you see?" Blake asked in a whisper crouched behind a car.

"Six just now." Ruiz answered looking down the barrel of his assault rifle which rested on the hood of the car.

"Sheesh how many bullets you got left?" Blake asked leaning back against the car.

"Enough. But doesn't mean we should engage." Ruiz thought aloud.

"Well we need gas." Blake stated annoyance evident in his voice.

"I don't see you fighting them!" Ruiz barely whispered taking his eyes off the walking corpses in front of a gas station looking as if it had been abandoned for years with trash littering the streets and the large window in the front smashed out.

"Give me a fucking weapon." Blake said in a determined tone.

"No. Not giving a civilian a weapon." Ruiz said mostly to himself turning back to watch the corpses.

"I ain't leaving my damn sister alone anymore." Blake said standing up from cover and stepping into the street towards the gas station.

"¡Va a hacer que lo maten!" Ruiz exclaimed in a whisper gripping his rifle tightly watching as this young man strode into the line of sight of the first corpse.

Blake stepped from cover to see what once was a man now dead Blake froze for a moment as the corpse growled loudly stretching its arms at him and closing in quickly.

"Ok.." Blake whispered to himself with shaking breaths. "C'mon!" Blake exclaimed to himself closing the distance with his opponent.

The two met in the middle of the street the corpse grabbed Blake's shoulders trying to pull him in for a bite but Blake had grabbed the corpse's shirt wrestling for only a couple seconds Blake could tell he was heavier than this man had been bracing a leg behind himself Blake let the corpse in a few inches closer before lifting the corpse over himself then twisting to the side slamming the corpse on the concrete with a sickening crack causing the corpse to let go standing up straight Blake saw the rest were now on the move towards him readying himself Blake now knew this was a terrible idea Blake ducked covering his head when he heard three gunshots sound off, Blake looked up to see three of the corpses had fallen to the ground with brain matter splattered across their faces.

"Maldito idiota." Ruiz said under his breath looking up from the sights. "Don't stop now!" Ruiz yelled at Blake seeing the one Blake attacked still moving and two more shuffling towards him.

Blake turned around to see the two coming towards him looking for something to help his cause. "Don't stop shooting!" Blake yelled back starting to step away from the corpses.

"Conserving ammo!" Ruiz replied while readying himself to fire again.

"Conserve me then!" Blake yelled stopping his retreat seeing a car holding a child's metal bat. "Hell ya." Blake said with a look of triumph looking at his adversaries to judge if he had time Blake raised his arm and sent an elbow in the window breaking the glass. "Agh! Ow!" Blake exclaimed grabbing out the bat.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Ruiz exclaimed watching Blake steal from the car.

Blake attempted to make the corpses flinch when this had no effect he readied himself then swung for the closest one landing his attack on the head of the corpse the sound of metal cracking skull ringing out as the corpse fell to the ground no longer moving.

The corpse on the ground had risen again and was about to attack again before Ruiz fired again hitting the corpse in the head splattering Blake's back with brain matter.

The final enemy shuffled quickly towards Blake unfazed by the other corpses' failure to kill the two humans.

"Batter up motherfucker." Blake said readying the bat for another swing waiting for it to draw close then letting loose another swing cracking the bat across the corpse's skull causing it to fall to the ground.

Ruiz stood up from behind the car grabbing the gas can they had brought with them. "We need to hurry before more Muertos show up." Ruiz said making his way to the closest pump.

"Muertos?" Blake asked wiping his hands on his jeans and picking up the bat again.

"Muertos means --" Ruiz started to explain before being cut off.

"I know what it means. Thanks." Blake interrupted surveying his surroundings.

Ruiz set the nozzle into the gas can and began filling the container. "Are you a farmer?" Ruiz asked looking at the young man's back.

"What?... No why?" Blake asked turning to face the officer.

"You a practitioner of martial art or something?" Ruiz pressed.

"No. Why." Blake answered the officer's question with his own.

"You lifted a full-grown adult over your head.. Pretty easily." Ruiz explained gesturing to the once again dead corpse.

"Oh... I guess I'm strong.." Blake answered nonchalantly.

"I don't think so.." Ruiz said screwing the cap onto the can.

"I climb." Blake admitted starting towards where he left his sister.

"Climb?" Ruiz asked standing to follow.

"Mountain climb... a lot." Blake said over his shoulder.

Ruiz followed behind Blake pulling the clip out of his assault rifle Ruiz noted two bullets left two potential kills.

"What'd you climb?" Ruiz asked breaking the silence as they passed a car that had smashed into a light post it's now reanimated driver still buckled in.

"Different places.." Blake answered walking around the car. "Half dome. Annapurna. And Fitz Roy to name a few." Blake added proudly. "Was gonna try El Capitan but I dunno how that's gonna work out anymore..." Blake finished sadly.

"I think you maybe right..." Ruiz agreed somberly.

The two made their way back to Ruiz's SUV Summer who looked restless nearly jumped out of her seat seeing Blake's return.

"Your back.." Summer acknowledged getting out of the vehicle.

"With the good stuff." Blake said gesturing to the gas can. "Never thought I'd see the day you get outta the back of a cop car." Blake added with a small smile.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd be working with a cop." Summer shot back.

"Are you two done?" Harold asked sticking his head back between the seats to see his kids out the open car door. "This is not a time for games! We need to put some distance between us and here." Harold angrily explained.

"Who's to say it's any better somewhere else?" Blake asked holding his father's glare.

"It's not like this everywhere." Harold said upset his son challenged him.

Ruiz went over to the fuel door and started fueling the vehicle up.

"Stop." Summer attempted to break the tension.

Both men stared each other down not willing to break.

"Boys? Do we need to do this?" Melissa asked hoping she wasn't intruding.

"You stay out of this." Harold hissed at the blonde woman.

"Nah nah let the lady speak!" Blake shouted.

"Don't you order me around!" Harold yelled furiously at his son's defiance.

"Hey keep it down!" Ruiz said in a whisper as he finished up screwing the cap back on the can.

"Officer Ruiz. You can't tell me you agree with his childish behavior?!" Harold practically screamed with anger.

"I don't agree with him. But I do agree with her!" Ruiz said keeping an even tone pointing to Melissa. "So everyone shut up." Ruiz said. Tossing the gas can into the back of the SUV.

"About a half a tank of gas..." Ruiz said to himself watching at the gauge go up.

"Um. Oh. my gosh guys!" A teenage girl shouted with fear in her voice pointing out the windshield as everyone piled into the vehicle.

The group followed her finger to a horde of corpses shambling towards them.

"Mierda!" Ruiz exclaimed under his breath turning the key starting the engine.

"Where are we going?!" Harold asked never looking away from the horde.

"I don't know!" Ruiz answered putting the vehicle in reverse and turning his body to look behind them he saw there was a small alley which he used to turn around hitting the accelerator they drove through the streets of a now mostly deserted Idaho Falls after a minute Ruiz slammed on the brakes seeing a group of corpses in front of them.

"Fuck." Ruiz said in a defeated tone.

"What do we do?" Summer asks looking to Blake for an answer.

Blake looked at the corpses in front of them, then the gauges then back to the corpses. "Run 'em over." Blake said with determination.

"There's at least a dozen of them!" Ruiz yelled in disbelief at idea.

"We'll be fine!" Blake yelled back knowing there wasn't much time left.

"No way we'll make it through! We don't even know if there's more on the other side!" Ruiz yelled tired of this younger man's attitude.

"I'll do it then!" Blake exclaimed starting to climb over Summer to get out of the vehicle.

"No!" Ruiz yelled before looking at the corpses again taking a shaky breath. "Sit down!" Ruiz said calmly as he floored it.

SUV shot like a rocket at the corpses. "We're gonna die?!" The teen girl asked with tears threatening to fall.

"No. It's gonna be ok." Blake said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Promise Jeanette." Blake said giving her shoulder a squeeze before letting go and returning his attention to the danger outside.

"Jenny." The girl said hurt evident in her voice.

"Shit..." Blake said under his breath. "Sorry." Blake said sincerely.

"Ya sure you are!" Jenny said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

The SUV crashed through the first body then another the vehicle rocked as they went over the bodies of former humans making it difficult to stay on the road, yet they prevailed as they made it through the group and found the way clear.

"Ya!" Blake yelled in celebration putting a hand on Ruiz's shoulder giving it a shake.

"We made it!" Summer said to herself with the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding letting her back fall against the seat.

"Great job officer." Melissa said encouragingly from the back of the SUV.

Ruiz breathed shakily with a smile unbelieving of the feat had just done. "Ok! Do we know where we can go?" Ruiz shouted over the chatter which immediately stopped when they heard his question.

After a few long moments of silence at this obvious question Blake looked at the gauges again. "Whoa wasn't this at half a tank?" Blake asked Ruiz with concern.

Ruiz and Blake watched as the needle wobbled at a quarter tank. "Impossible." Ruiz said once again in disbelief.

"Maybe it's a bad float?" Blake suggested not believing himself.

"Most likely not." Ruiz shot down the idea.

The officer pulled his vehicle over to the side of the road and stepped out followed by Harold and Blake.

"Anyone know anything about cars?" Ruiz asked walking to the fuel door side.

"I don't.." Harold admitted following Ruiz.

"I do a little bit." Blake answered kneeling down to scoot under the vehicle. Anyone gotta rag or some shit?" Blake asked from under the SUV.

"I'll go see." Harold informed Blake as he opened the driver rear door and started asking around coming back empty-handed.

Blake had come out from under the vehicle and was sitting in the ground. "Well... great.." Blake said unamused.

"Why?" Ruiz and Harold asked in unison.

"There's Corpse crap covering the entire bottom rather not get it in my mouth or whatever." Blake said pulling his shirt up over his mouth and nose and scooting back under.

Ruiz and Harold stood there looking around to make sure there were no more corpses wandering around.

So... do you know where your family is?" Harold asked hesitantly.

Ruiz broke his vigil at the question posed for him. I.. Hope they're safe at home..." Ruiz said looking at the ground pain in his voice.

"Why wouldn't you have us go help you find out? They're still in the city?" Harold asked looking at the home they had just left.

Ruiz shook his head never looking away from the ground. "No... four days ago was my first time in this city.. They're in Chinook.." Ruiz said his heart hurting for his family having to go through this without him.

"I'm sorry." Harold said somberly.

"You have it worse..." Ruiz said looking at the ground still. "I'm sorry about your wife." Ruiz added sadly.

"She's.. In heaven." Harold said obviously hurt by this. "I'll see her again. I know it." Harold said believing that he would.

Both men no longer wanted to speak, so they instead resumed vigilance.

"They broke the fuel line." Blake said pulling himself out from under the vehicle and hoisting himself to his feet.

"Fix it?" Harold asked looking at his son's shirt now dirty with guts.

"Best I could. Used a knife but.. Could get it tighter if I had a flat head." Blake told Harold wiping his hands on his jeans.

"We'll need to find a good spot to fix it.." Ruiz said looking up from the ground and turning back to get in the vehicle.

"Hey! Hold on." Harold hissed at Blake who was about to get in the vehicle again.

"What?" Blake asked stopping outside the door.

"You can't get back in there like that! You trying to get us all sick?" Harold asked wondering how this kid ever survived life.

"I don't have a change of clothes." Blake pointed out.

"Dry it off at least.." Harold ordered.

Blake without answering walked out to the ditch and threw himself in the dirt and rolled around a few times.

Getting up out of the ditch Blake walked towards his door again. "Happy?" Blake asked opening his door.

"No." Harold answered arms crossed.

"Jeesh." Blake said under his breath walking towards the back of the SUV opening the hatch Melissa gave him a questioning look. "Here. Let's switch spots. Since I'm all dirty." Blake said offering her his cleaner hand.

"Ok.. I think I got it." Melissa said getting out of the back and stretching before going to Blake's previous seat.

Harold feeling better about this gets back in the seat he was in. "How far do you think we can go?" Harold asked Ruiz.

"The light is about to come on. So maybe sixty-ish miles." Ruiz said as he pulled back onto the road.

The group drove a long while without speaking a heavy feeling in the air the feeling of loss.

Ruiz started slowing down. "No... Por qué está pasando esto? ¡joder!" Ruiz growled to himself coming to a complete stop.

The group looked ahead of them to see a town blocked off by cars that had been stacked on top of each other what wasn't blocked off was swarming with corpses.

"We could get gas there right?" Melissa asked now sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Something to fix the line too.." Ruiz said sounding defeated.

"Chin up." Melissa said encouragingly. "We're almost out of this." Melissa assured.

"Ok.." Ruiz said sounding the same as before, getting out of the vehicle.

"So do we like climb it?" Jenny asked getting out of the vehicle and looking at the obstacle ahead.

"Nope! We push it with our bare hands." Blake said sarcastically getting out of the back.

"Haha so funny." Jenny said with frustrated sarcasm.

"He thinks he's funny." Summer said getting out of the vehicle.

"I'm the funniest!" Blake said confidently hands on his hips.

"Don't kid yourself.." Harold said walking ahead of them.

"Would you stay with the car please?" Ruiz asked looking to Melissa.

"Me?" Melissa asked in disbelief. "Yes. Of course." Melissa said in agreement.

"We should be back soon. Ruiz said before turning towards the town. "Who all wants to come?" Ruiz asked over his shoulder as he walked towards the small town.

Blake started walking next to Ruiz Summer, Harold and Jenny followed behind.

"I'll come. Jenny said timidly at the prospect of seeing one of the corpses up close.

Once they neared the wall it loomed higher than they had thought they could see rotting corpses crushed in the bottom row of cars they stretched their rotting fingers for the survivors with no luck.

"Do. We. Climb it?" Jenny asked once again looking at the dead hands reaching for her.

"Not sure.." Harold said obviously shaken by the gruesome display.

"There's some space where we can climb.." Blake pointed out gesturing to a few open spaces.

"Let's just go back to the car and go around this place." Summer said not liking her brother's idea.

"If I could go around I would." Ruiz said turning to Summer. "But I haven't seen a decent turn off in miles and don't want to get us stranded." Ruiz explained in all honesty.

"I'll go first." Blake offered stepping towards the closest opening the undead arms near it attempting to reach Blake.

The rest of the group looked at him wondering if he was serious.

"We could find all sorts of stuff here. Tools. More gas. I'll go first you guys can come up when I tell you the coast is clear." Blake briefed the group on his master plan.

"Please. Be careful." Summer said hoping he understood how much she wished he wouldn't go up the wall.

Blake turned back to his sisters worried face.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

**whew big one hope you like it.**


	6. Innocence Part two

Ch. 4

'Innocence. Pt. Two'

[Dusk, Ucon, ID]

"See?! Not so hard!" Blake called down to the rest of the group.

"Says the mountain climber." Ruiz quips back with arms crossed.

"He's not wrong!" Summer agreed shifting her weight from left foot to right foot nervously.

"Who wants to go next?" Ruiz asked scanning the group on the ground.

The trio in front of him went silent and avoided his gaze after a moment Ruiz turned to look up at Blake again.

"What do you see Blake?" Ruiz called his hands resting on his hips.

Blake stood up straight and turned to look behind him Blake disappeared from the group's sight before returning.

"I think everyone's probably dead..." Blake answered solemnly.

"Do you see any garages or auto shops?" Ruiz asked pushing aside the thought of another town's fate.

Blake turned back around, Summer hoped they could find something to fix the car she didn't know how well the group would do walking somewhere.

"Ruiz come up here." Blake called down over his shoulder. "Watch the glass!" Blake added before Ruiz started his climb.

"Ya.." Ruiz said to himself looking up at the four rows of cars stacked on one another.

Ruiz jumped up to the second row catching the window sill with his hands pulling himself up putting his feet in the window sill of the first row jumping upward grabbing the sill above him with his right hand hand he swung his other hand up to grab the sill as well bringing it down on glass protruding from what was left of the window that once was there crying out in pain Ruiz put his feet in the second row's window sill holding himself in place.

"Shit!" Blake exclaimed dropping to a prone position on the top row. "Gimme your hand!" Blake shouted holding his right hand down for Ruiz.

Ruiz whose hand now had glass lodged in his hand which he held at close to his chest yet was the only hand free.

"Come on!" Blake yelled extending his reach.

Ruiz swung his left hand up Blake caught it immediately feeling the glass Blake winced almost letting go but instead gritting his teeth Blake pulled the officer up to his level Ruiz rolled onto his back and sat up he started to pick the glass shards out of his hand that were now slick with his own blood.

"Not so hard?!" Ruiz exclaimed in pain as he continued working the shards out.

"Said the mountain climber?" Blake offered pulling bits of glass out of his own hand.

"What the hell'd you want me up here for!?" Ruiz asked impatiently with hand now clear of glass.

Blake stood up from a sitting position and turned towards the sounds of corpses. "This." Blake said simply.

Ruiz turned around and all anger left him as he stood up in terrible awe as he saw the vast amount of corpses congregated. "There must be half a thousand.." Ruiz said in disbelief observing the horde of undead.

"Still wanna get your shit here?" Blake asked crossing his arms and turning to face the officer.

"We'll run out of gas before we make it any farther.." Ruiz explained watching the corpses shuffle aimlessly.

"Why're we heading north anyway?" Blake asked curiously.

"My.. Family.. Lives in Montana.. After the police station was over run yesterday.. I knew this was serious..." Ruiz confessed lowering his head to look at the car that he stood on. "I hope they're ok.." Ruiz added with honesty.

"Ok." Blake said simply. "I'm in.." Blake added before scanning the town. To our left you will notice a farming supply store I can make that jump but I can't speak for everyone.." Blake explained looking at the open window roughly seven feet away with corpses covering the ground beneath.

"I can probably." Ruiz stated looking back to the others down below. "Hope they can too." Ruiz said to himself.

Well I'll jump and maybe find a rope. That way there's a little more safety if anyone falls. Blake said getting ready to go.

"Be careful." Ruiz said as Blake readied to jump.

Blake took off running getting in two steps before launching himself through the air landing with a grunt his arms over the sill his chest taking the impact after catching his breath he pulled himself over the edge landing on his feet inside the store it looked like Blake had landed in a office.

Blake turned back to Ruiz. "Be right back. " Blake informed the officer before heading farther into the store.

[Outside the wall]

"What is taking them so long?" Harold asked tired of waiting for them to speak up.

"Why don't you ask them?" Jenny asked shrugging.

"That's a good question Jenny!" Summer said with snark throwing an arm around her best friend.

"I don't like your tone!" Harold said pointing a finger at Summer.

"What tone?" Summer asked removing her arm.

"Don't play dumb Summer." Harold said seething with anger.

"Lighten up.." Summer said putting her hands in her pockets.

Harold was about to say something more but the end of a rope fell at his side.

"Um.. Who wants to go first?" Summer asked reverting to a timid posture.

"I'll go..." Harold volunteered grabbing the rope.

Hoisting himself up the rope he could feel the rope straining but continued climbing reaching the top where a hand was waiting to help him up.

"Thanks." Harold said slightly winded.

Ruiz nodded pulling the middle-aged man up to the top row. "Think the girls can handle it?" Ruiz asked looking at the girls slow to take the rope.

"I hope so." Harold said looking down at them as well.

"Me or you?" Summer asked pointing between her and Jenny.

"Um..." Jenny said looking at the corpse hands still attempting to reach her.

"I got it." Summer said grabbing the rope.

Climbing the rope Summer jumped when a corpse growled underneath her, but she didn't let go she made it to the top unscathed.

"Good job." Harold said helping his daughter up.

"Your turn Jenny." Summer called down.

Jenny looked terrified at this point.

"Uh.." Jenny stammered " I.. I don't... know if I can!" Jenny spoke with fear in her voice.

"¿¡Cómo va a vivir!?" Ruiz asked himself looking up at the sky.

"What?" Harold asked looking at Ruiz.

"Tie a loop in the end and put your foot in it. Then we'll pull you up." Ruiz told Jenny.

After a few minutes Jenny had made a knot she was happy with.

"Ok.. Pull me up!" Jenny called as she gripped the rope with her foot in the loop.

Ruiz, Harold and summer hoisted Jenny up the wall of cars halfway up the loop came undone causing a yelp from Jenny now holding the rope with her hands.

"Pull me up please!" Jenny cried holding to the rope with a death grip.

The trio pulled her up quickly helping her up to her feet.

"Thank you.." Jenny said obviously shaken by her venture up the wall.

"Don't thank us yet." Ruiz said looking towards Blake.

"Toss me the rope. I'll tie it off." Blake said holding his hands out to catch.

Ruiz held one end and tossed the other to Blake who caught it.

"Let me tie it off." Blake said disappearing into the store a moment later returning. "Ok be careful it's tied to a desk I'll hold on too." Blake informed.

"Alright I'll jump first..." Ruiz said before looking down at the swarm beneath him. "Mierda.." Ruiz said to himself under his breath.

"Be careful.." Summer said timidly.

"Of course." Ruiz said reassuringly before looking at the gap he had to cross.

Ruiz stepped back to the end of the car he was on and tied the rope around his waist tightly before running in full sprint and flinging himself towards the window landing chest first into the window sill with Blake immediately wrapping arms around him pulling him into the store.

"Thank you." Ruiz said surprised both that he made it and that Blake pulled him in so easily.

"No problem." Blake answered back as Ruiz untied the rope around him and handed it back to Blake who threw it back to the group outside. "Riled the corpses up.." Blake said over his shoulder to Ruiz.

"Hope that won't be a problem.." Ruiz said still slightly winded.

"Ohh they got so loud!" Jenny exclaimed in a voice with fear rising.

"Stay calm." Harold said trying to keep the girls level-headed.

"Calm down Jen.." Summer said with fear evident in her voice. "We make it." Summer said reassuringly.

"That's right." Harold agreed catching the rope. "You girls are in cheerleading for a reason." Harold pointed out tying the rope around Jenny.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh I dunno guys!" Jenny said in a panicking tone.

"Hey!" Summer said grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "You got this!" Summer coached trying to inspire Jenny.

"Ok..." Jenny said with tears threatening to pour over.

Jenny mimicked what Ruiz had done backing as far up as she could before taking off jumping in the air Jenny started descending quicker than she expected catching the window sill with her hands Blake grabbing her wrists and pulling up and in.

"Thank you!" Jenny said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You betcha." Blake said honestly as he untied the rope and tossed it back out.

"I'm scared." Summer admitted now holding the rope in her hands.

"It's ok to be scared." Harold said taking the rope from her hands and tying it around her waist. "But you can he in control or fear can be. You gotta choose." Harold said looking her in the eye.

"Ok." Summer said simply.

Summer walked to where everyone else had started from her heart pounding as the corpses sounded like they were roaring like they hoped that she would fall to be their next meal pushing away these thoughts Summer started her move running full speed Summer rocketed towards her objective hitting with forearms first Blake's grip slipped for a moment but managed to bring his sister into safety.

"Your turn ol' man." Blake said tossing the rope to his father.

Harold toed off the rope then stepped back then ran for the end jumping forward hitting hands against the sill but with no grasp Blake dove forward but lost his father's hand Harold tumbled until the rope went taught then snapped from the sudden force Harold fell to the corpses below last thing he saw was his son's terrified face.

Screaming Harold fell on top of two corpses crushing them the others growling loudly as they swarmed him biting him on the arms and on manger to rip his stomach open pulling out his intestines another ripped out his throat with its teeth.

Blake was doubled over the edge tears in his eyes Summer rushed over shoving Blake aside.

"DAADD! NOO! DAAAAD!!" Summer screamed fighting against Blake's grip holding her from going after Harold. "Nooo!" Summer Cried tears flooding down her face.

"I tried." Blake said tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" Blake said voice breaking as the siblings sobbed together.

[North of Ucon, Morning]

The ride had been silent for the last thirty minutes.

Ruiz looked over at Blake who was looking out the window eyes red from crying and knuckles bloody, he glanced back using the mirror to see Summer looking out her window tears still streaming.

Ruiz looked back to the road. "¡joder!" Ruiz yelled slamming on the brakes skidding to a stop throwing everyone around from the sudden stop.

In front of the group was a man wearing a tattered formal suit there were to other people on the side of the road a woman wearing formal wear again and a little girl Ruiz put the vehicle in park and got out putting a hand on his pistol unconsciously.

"Officer." The man started thank God we found you! We've been walking for a day and a half!" The man said with raised arms to show he wasn't threatening.

"Where are you going? And where from?" Ruiz asked looking between the trio of strangers.

"To her parents house! From Idaho Falls we were in a wreck." The man explained pointing to the woman.

"How far away are you?" Ruiz asked.

" fifteen-minute drive. Please. I'll pay you we just want our child safe." The man pleaded gesturing to the child.

Ruiz looked at the small child. "Alright. We'll make room." Ruiz said beckoning the group in Jenny and Summer were moved to the back trunk space with Melissa. The parents took the back seats and the child sat on her mother's lap.

The car ride resumed silently after ten minutes the child broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" The little girl asked Blake with innocence.

Blake jumped at her question. "Ya. I'm great.. Awesome.." Blake said wiping his eyes. "How're you?" Blake asked not caring for an answer.

"I'm good." The girl answered sweetly.

"Feel better already." Blake said sarcastically covering his eyes with his hand.

"I'm glad." The girl said sounding honest.

"About what?" Blake asked not moving.

"That you're feeling better." The girl answered sounding truthful.

"Thanks." Blake said with a sigh.

"She means well." The woman chimed in.

Blake turned around to see the family looking at the little girl who locked eyes with him. "Thank you." Blake said seriously.

"You're welcome." The little girl answered forming a soft smile grabbing hold of her mother's hand.

After a few minutes more of driving the mother guided them to a modest farm.

"Thank you so much for the ride!" The mother exclaimed.

"Couldn't turn you away.." Ruiz said putting the SUV in park.

"Thank you." The father said undoing his seat belt.

"I don't mean to trouble you.." Ruiz said pulling his seat belt off and stepping out of the vehicle. "But we need help." Ruiz said to the father.

"What.. Can we do for you?" The father asked hesitantly.

"We need tools and gas." Blake cut in matter of factly walking around the vehicle.

The little girl hid halfway behind her mother still holding her hand.

The hatch opened up on the SUV Melissa got out Jenny followed the small child peeked into the hatch and saw a teenager in the fetal position crying.

The little girl stepped closer. "Are.. Are you ok?" The girl asked honestly hoping to help.

Summer uncovered her face and looked at the small child. "I can't! I don't want to anymore!" Summer sobbed.

"It'll be ok." The girl reassured "What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"My.. My dad.. He's gone." Summer sobbed again.

"I'm sorry.." the girl said honestly. "My baby brother is gone too." The girl admitted.

"I'm sorry." Summer said sniffling and wiping her tears.

"Mommy said he's in heaven. And that I'll see him there." The little girl explained.

"I hope your right." Summer said looking past the child.

The child's mother led the girl away towards the houses leaving the teenager alone.

"You can stay in the old house." The old man said pointing to a white wood-siding house.

"Thank you sir." Blake said truthfully. "We'll be out tomorrow." Blake assured.

"Name's Steven. And I could use help around the place." Steven said matter of factly.

"Ya.. Just ask I'll help." Blake answered giving a thumbs up to Ruiz and the group.

The little girl walked up the sidewalk.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Blake said as the girl got closer.

"You're welcome." The girl said sweetly with a small smile.

Blake shook hands with the child's parents.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Blake." Blake answered with a smile. "What's your name?" Blake asked honestly interested in the intelligent girl.

The girl stepped slightly out from behind her mother.

"I'm Genevieve."

**02/28/1972 - 05/14/2012 Harold Christensen**


	7. Still Running Part one

Ch. 5

'Still running. Pt. One'

[Near Ashton, ID, Morning]

The sun rose over the horizon lighting everything in a beautiful glow.

An alfalfa bale was set in the pasture Blake then cut the twine before looking at the rising sun.

"I'm getting used to having you around." Steven said with his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked out up to Blake.

"G'morning." Blake said rolling up the twine and turning to face the older man.

Blake noticed a little girl running to catch up with old man.

"Got a little follower today?" Blake asked stuffing the twine in his pocket.

Steven turned to see his granddaughter racing up behind him. "I sure do apparently." Steven said putting an arm around Genevieve who looked tired.

"Up early aren't you girlie?" Blake asked with a smile.

"Yes." Genevieve answered tiredly with a smile.

"You've been a big help 'round here this past week." Steven said gesturing to the cattle grazing a short distance away with his free hand.

"Glad to help." Blake answered honestly.

[Two hours later, Guest house]

Summer opened her eyes groggily tears pasted over her eyes she sat up rubbing at her eyes Summer got up and walked to the window looking out Summer was unfazed by the breathtaking view retreating downstairs Summer walked into the kitchen Melissa was sitting at the island sipping what Summer assumed was coffee.

"Morning." Melissa whispered sweetly.

"Morning." Summer replied without any enthusiasm opening the fridge.

"Blake is taking care of the morning chores." Melissa informed.

Summer mumbled something as she pulled out a yogurt cup.

"Jenny's still asleep." Melissa continued.

Summer didn't respond as she looked for a spoon.

"And Jaime is working on the car. Blake told him how to take the piece off." Melissa concluded her briefing.

Summer sat down at the island with her yogurt and her head down. "Ok.." Summer said somberly.

Melissa looked at the broken-hearted teenager. "I know this is a hard time and it may not get any easier.. But you'll get stronger.

Summer looked at the blonde woman with sad eyes. "What if I don't want to get stronger." Summer asked with a sniffle.

Melissa thought before she answered. "Well.. Try for Blake. He needs you Summer." Melissa said encouragement in her voice.

There was a small knock at the front door catching the attention of the two women prompting Summer to go and answer the door.

"Hi." Genevieve said sweetly standing on the porch.

Summer looked for the child's parents then back to her. "Hi.. Can I get you something?" Summer asked.

"Grandpa wants me to go walk the ducks to the creek. And Blake wanted me to come get you first." Genevieve informed.

Summer looked at the small child who was rocking on her feet for a moment before answering. "Ok." Summer said reaching down grabbing her shoes. "Here.." Summer said mostly to herself as she sat in the doorway trying her shoes. "Let's go." Summer said standing once again.

The two walked down the sidewalk and across the gravel driveway to the small duck house.

Summer pulled the doorway out which fell softly into a ramp for the waterfowl that immediately started walking out three adults and six ducklings.

Genevieve watched intently as the animals waddled towards the creek both her and Summer following.

"Kinda cute huh?" Summer asked walking behind Genevieve with her hands in her pockets.

"Yes. I like how fuzzy the babies look." Genevieve said with a happy tone.

"Ya.. They're pretty fuzzy." Summer said half-heartedly.

The duo walked with the ducks down to the creek and watched as the ducks waded into the water.

"So why're you dressed up?" Summer asked noticing Genevieve was wearing the white dress she was found in.

"It's Sunday. Mommy likes us to dress up for Jesus." Genevieve explained truthfully.

"Makes sense." Summer said looking at the clouds. 'Could you really be up there.. I hope so...' Summer thought to herself.

[In the machine shed]

Blake stepped in through the large double doors. "How's things going?" Blake asked stepping over a tool set laid out.

"I think I.." Ruiz said effort evident in his voice. "Got it.." Ruiz said with a final heave the piece gave way spilling fuel onto Ruiz. "¡Mierda!" Ruiz exclaimed as he put his finger in the hole.

"What the fuck happened?!" Blake exclaimed closing the distance quickly falling to his knees to better help the officer.

"Fuel!" Ruiz sputtered as he tried to wipe his face and eyes with his free arm.

"Here!" Blake said handing Ruiz the new hose.

"Thanks." Ruiz said taking the new piece.

A gunshot rung out causing Blake to stand up shock and fear at what that maybe.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Ruiz exclaimed struggling to put the hose on as quickly as possible.

Blake stepped out of the machine shed and another shot rang out making Blake jump slightly he turned towards the sound immediately sprinting in the direction of the thunderous sound.

"What's wrong!?" Blake asked skidding to a stop next to Steven holding a hunting rifle.

Steven lowered the weapon as Blake saw the corpse laying on the ground across the creek and Summer and Genevieve on the ground the ducks sounding the alarm as they hurried their young back to safety.

"Holy shit." Blake said moving around Steven towards the girls. "You ok?!" Blake asked helping the girls up.

"M-monster!" Genevieve exclaimed breathing heavy grabbing a hold of Blake's outstretched hand.

Blake pulled the girls up to their feet Ruiz came barreling down towards the creek.

"What happened?!" Ruiz asked before he noticed the corpse. "Even out here..." Ruiz muttered.

"Likely by itself." Steven assured the group.

"Let's hope so." Blake said leading the girls away from the scene.

Ruiz caught up with Blake and the girls holstering his pistol.

"I got it fixed." Ruiz said walking next to Blake.

"Good. Start it up?" Blake asked as the girls headed inside as the men went towards the machine shed.

"It wouldn't start." Ruiz admitted.

"What?!" Blake exclaimed stopping to face Ruiz. "Shit!" Blake said walking briskly towards the machine shed.

Walking passed the tool set and opening the SUV door the interior lights came on Blake reached around the wheel and gave the key a turn listening for a second before stopping.

"Gas." Blake said simply walking out of the shed again. "Just needs some gas." Blake explained as Ruiz hurried to stay by Blake's side.

"So we're gonna ask Steven if we can pull the SUV over to the fuel station?" Ruiz asked keeping pace.

"Yup." Blake confirmed walking towards Steven's house.

Blake stepped up the porch and knocked on the door the door was answered by Steven's wife.

"Ma'am. Uh.. Is Steven in?" Blake asked.

"Blake. You can call me Brenda. And yes he's with Genevieve in the living room." Brenda informed the two men.

The duo entered the house and proceeded to the living room where they found Steven sitting on the couch with a shaken but composed Genevieve her parents pacing worried that the corpses could come again.

"Steven. Is there anyway we could use your truck to pull the SUV over to the station?" Blake asked standing in the doorway.

"Uh. Sure I'll get the keys." Steven said getting up from the couch and disappearing into a hall returning moments later with the key.

"Be quick." Steven said handing the keys to Blake.

"You bet." Blake answered walking back out of the house.

After exiting Blake walks towards the truck Ruiz walks towards the shed to find a chain Blake pulled around with an old seventy's style Chevy truck Ruiz pulled an old thick chain wrapping it under the frame of both vehicles before jumping in the SUV.

"Go slow!" Ruiz said peeking his head out the window.

"Ya. Sure." Blake said before readjusting in his seat.

Ruiz flipped the ignition to the on position and put the vehicle in neutral Blake pulled the SUV down the drive and turned right.

[Guest house]

"You seem fine." Melissa said analytically as she scanned Summer's wrist.

"You sure?" Summer asked rubbing her wrist.

"Pretty sure." Melissa assured standing up and turning to the kitchen sink.

"Like why wasn't I woken up early?" Jenny asked eating a late breakfast.

"No one knew you wanted to be woken up." Summer said starting towards the stairs to the second floor.

A knock at the front door stopped Summer who now went to answer it.

Opening the door Summer was greeted by Brenda.

"Hey.." Summer said giving a half-hearted wave.

"Hi. You alright?" Brenda asked quickly.

"Yes.. Thanks for asking." Summer said looking out into the yard.

"We're having lunch in about half an hour. If you're interested." Brenda invited.

"I'll let the others know." Summer said simply.

"Ok.. I'll see you then." Brenda called after Summer as the door was closed.

[Main house, half hour later]

Genevieve sat at the table it looked to her more like a brunch she believed she heard her mommy call it.

Blake The police officer had just made it back and were sitting down to eat.

Summer and Melissa and Jenny sat down too.

Then mommy and daddy did too.

Summer watched as the little girl analyzed everything around her.

A noise from outside cut the chatter inside the house the men all stood up Brenda as well and proceeded to the kitchen window.

"I'll get my gun." Steven said walking briskly down the hall.

"Nowhere is safe." Blake said with frustration as the cattle sounded the alarm.

"¿Por qué no podemos quenos en paz?" Ruiz asked himself in frustration.

Steven came back through the hall and made his way to the door and opened it upon opening Steven noticed more than just one.

"Blake! Jaime! Jeff!" Steven called out the men followed his voice to the front door. "There's a bunch of em. And I bet their headin' for the pasture." Steven assumed holding his rifle skyward.

"What do you want us to do?" Blake asked cracking his knuckles.

"I.." Steven started to say before he was interrupted by a corpse that growled loudly as it made its way to the meals waiting in the doorway.

Steven raised the gun to his shoulder and fired hitting the corpse in the face all the corpses made their way towards the gunshot quickly the group noticed how large the horde was.

Ruiz pulled his pistol out and fired hitting a corpse in the head.

"Shit!" Blake exclaimed noticing more getting ready to pass the vehicles "We gotta go!" Blake said matter of factly.

"They've blocked the cars off!" Ruiz yelled shooting another corpse.

"Get the girls upstairs!" Steven shouted firing another shot.

Melissa and Brenda stood gathering the younger girls up the stairs.

"Wait! Blake!" Summer screamed as she was pushed up the stairs.

"Daddy!" Genevieve cried out as she was making her way up the stairs.

"We can't last stand this shit!" Blake yelled bursting into the kitchen finding a knife he handed it to Jeff.

"Go for the head." Ruiz instructed the group.

Steven fired a shot defacing one of the corpses causing it to fall to the ground motionless Ruiz fired twice second one killing Steven tried to fire again but found he had expended the last of his ammunition.

"Blake! Go get the ammo out of my room it's under the bed!" Steven ordered with Blake obeying immediately running into the hallway and disappearing into the bedroom.

The first few reached the porch steps as Ruiz fired another round hitting the head of one of them he fired again yielding only a clicking sound.

"Maldita sea!" Ruiz exclaimed as the horde poured started to pour onto the steps.

"Back up!" Jeff yelled to his comrades as he pushed through and stabbed one in the head wrestling the knife free he went for another stabbing it as well a corpse lunged grabbing Jeff's stabbing hand and bit into his wrist.

"NOO!" Steven yelled watching his son-in-law get bitten.

Jeff wrestled his wrist free holding it in pain a slew of corpses grabbed him pulling him into the fray of undead being ripped apart stalling the onslaught for only a minute Blake ran back with the ammo box opened and ready.

"Here! I--" Blake started before seeing the horrific scene. "Fuck.." Blake said in a saddened tone.

"No!" Steven yelled swiping at the horde with the back of the rifle with little effect.

Ruiz attempted to stop him but Steven was a large man that was angry.

The horde were no longer occupied and now staggered for Steven who was taken by surprise as they overwhelmed him quickly.

"Up the fucking stairs!" Blake yelled to Ruiz as he tried to slam the door shut without much success.

"What about you?!" Ruiz questioned knowing what could happen.

"Get up there and hide I'll try to out maneuver them! Now get!" Blake yelled again straining against the door with all his might but finding quickly he wasn't strong enough.

Ruiz bounded up the stairs and into the room where everyone else was.

"Where's Blake!!??" Summer demanded in fear.

"Downstairs." Ruiz said breathlessly.

"WHAT!?" Summer screamed practically throwing Ruiz out of the way but as she tried to open the room door Ruiz recovered and practically picking up Summer who started kicking, Flailing and screaming with tears bursting causing Genevieve in the corner with her mother to start crying.

Ruiz wrapped Summer up and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Summer please calm down!" Ruiz whispered pleadingly as Summer was breathing heavy from her fight against her restraints trying to break free again. "Please!" Ruiz whispered pleadingly again. "I'm letting you go. Ok?" Ruiz said slowly removing his hands.

After being released Summer went immediately to a fetal position crying silently heaving as she did so Jenny had been crying before any of the rest.

Pulling a gun out of her purse Genevieve's mother looked at it in her hands feeling it's weight her husband said only if it was the only choice and with the roaring of the horde below them this was the only choice The mother lifted her eyes to her crying daughter.

"Come here Genevieve."

**Heavy heavy! well see ya soon with the next half of episode 3!**


	8. Still Running part two

Ch. 6

'Still running. Pt. Two'

[Near Ashton, ID, Noon]

The sound of walkers one floor down filled the farmhouse, broken by the sound of crying from the people locked in the upstairs bedroom, one holding a gun and beckoning her daughter.

"Mommy?" Genevieve asked as she stood up to obey.

Summer looked up sniffling and wiping her eyes at the odd sounding command given and saw the little girl wordlessly walking to her mother who was now picking herself up.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked with another sniffle.

Without a word spoken, Genevieve went to her parent's waiting arms.

"There there my baby girl." The mother comforted. "I'm going to make sure those things don't get you my beautiful baby." She whimpered.

"Mommy.. I'm scared." Genevieve admitted hugging to her mom's legs.

"Barbara!" Brenda exclaimed, noticing the gun just now.

"They'll never touch your baby." Barb said to her daughter pointing the pistol down at her head while she buried her face in her mother's shirt still clutched onto her for dear life.

"What are you doing!?" Brenda yelled in disbelief.

Summer stood up to try and defuse the situation. "Barb put it down." Summer said her voice still shaky from crying.

"Shut up!" Barb screamed at everyone in the room, swinging the gun around and cradling her daughter closer. "I'm making sure my baby will be safe!" Barb yelled, clinging to her child.

"By waving that gun around?!" Ruiz exclaimed accusingly.

"Leave her alone!" Jenny said as the gun returned to Genevieve's head as she still hid in her mother's protection unaware of the danger. "Seriously!"

Barb ignored the others, pretending they weren't there. "Hush little baby.. don't you cry.." Barb sang as she pulled the hammer on the revolver back. "Momma's gonna sing you.. A lullaby." Genevieve was holding tighter as the corpses below were now pounding on the door.

"Put the gun down!" Ruiz ordered lifting his pistol bluffing since it was empty.

Paying him no mind, Barb continued. "Hush little baby.. don't say a word.." Barb sung as she placed her finger on the trigger. "Momma's gonna buy you a mockingb--" Barb was interrupted by the force of someone running into her Barb fired but couldn't tell if she hit her mark the assailant had grabbed her wrist.

"Run Genevieve!" Jenny screamed over her shoulder as she wrestled with Barb for control of the handgun.

Jenny started off on top but Barb found her way to her feet while neither were very big Barb threw Jenny into the wall Barb turned with tears in her eyes to fire again but was interrupted by Ruiz and Melissa and later Jenny and Summer subduing her and taking the gun away.

"You can't! I won't let her become one of them! It's not Christian!" Barb screamed, trying to thrash her way out of the group's grasp.

Genevieve had stood up but didn't know what to do her mom was going to shoot her? Her mother was going to kill her.

Before Genevieve could say anything glass flew throughout the room turning to see what happened the group saw it was Blake.

"¿Realmente puede estar vivo?" Ruiz exclaimed, astonished at this revelation.

"We're not dying today so c'mon!" Blake said waving for them to come out the window.

"Blake!" Summer said letting herself cry again as she ran to him again, tears spilling from her eyes.

"C'mon we're getting outta here!" Blake declared.

"No! You won't take my baby, you'll kill her! We're going to see daddy!" Barb screamed hysterically as the bedroom door smashed open.

A gunshot was heard.

[Two weeks later, Near Great Falls, MT]

Genevieve woke up abruptly she looked around trying to calm her breathing she soon realized that her mommy and daddy really were dead and that she wasn't just dreaming.

"Hey? You ok?" Summer asked since she was sitting in the seat next to her.

Genevieve wiped her eyes, noticing she'd been crying. "I-I miss mommy and daddy." Genevieve said her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry Genevieve..." Summer said knowing the loss of her own parents.

The little girl turned to look out the window watching the passing scenery, her lower lip trembling as she let her tears stream silently down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. For your mom." Summer said seriously.

The girl never looked back from the window. "I understand..." Genevieve choked out. "It makes sense." She added trying to hide her quivering voice. "Mommy got scared.. A-and made a mistake." Genevieve allowed herself to breakdown. "But I forgive her!" Genevieve said as she laid her face in her arm and sob quietly.

Blake watched the exchange using the mirror. "What city is this?" Blake asked in a low voice, so he didn't disturb the back seat passengers.

Ruiz had an almanac in his lap as he looked up. "That's Great Falls." Ruiz answered in the same low voice closing the almanac.

"That's pretty close to Chinook, right?" Blake asked, remembering the almanac since he had been reading it yesterday.

"Yes." Ruiz confirmed as he let out a sigh he was nearly home.

"Can we pull over?" Jenny asked from "Ya. Sure." Blake said, turning the wheel and easing off the road.

The girls piled out of the vehicle taking turns using the bathroom and washing up some before they continue their drive to Chinook.

"Guys there's someone behind us!" Summer said as she saw a truck pulling in behind them.

"In front of us too!" Ruiz exclaimed getting out of the vehicle his assault rifle in hand.

After another truck pulled in front of them, a couple of men got out and walked in between the vehicles.

"Nice piece." One of the men said calmly.

Ruiz's grip tightened on the gun, though he appeared calm in the face.

"Name's James." The man introduced, pulling a hand from his rifle.

"Blake." Blake said as he got out of the car, a pistol in hand.

"Pleasure." James said simply as he nodded towards the man on his right. "That's Darren." James announced. "Don't make him mad." Darren stared down Blake. "You won't like it." Blake held his stare with equal intensity.

"Here to help or rob?" Ruiz asked, unfazed.

"Help, of course." James said putting a hand through his long curly brown hair.

A duo from the other truck approached from behind Genevieve hid behind Blake, holding to his belt loops, so she wouldn't get far away from him.

"Jump in the back of the truck, we'll take you to the gas station there." James explained, gesturing towards the station a mile up the road.

"Hard pass." Blake said, eyeing Darren again.

"Now no need to smack a helping hand." James said losing his façade.

The two men behind Summer's group held their guns at their sides.

"We'll go." Ruiz broke the silence. "Wouldn't want to turn down such a 'gracious' offer.." Ruiz said sarcastically referring to the armed men encircling them.

"I'm glad! We agree mister...?" James trailed off.

"Ruiz." Jaime answered sharply.

"Ruiz! Mr. Ruiz!" James said, offering a hand with a triumphant smile.

Ruiz looked at the hand but refused to take it as he walked past him, Melissa followed Ruiz as Genevieve, Summer and Jenny stuck close to Blake they piled into the truck bed.

The group watched as one of the men jumped in the police SUV and following behind them.

"Ar- are we going to be ok?" Genevieve asked as she peeked up to Blake.

"We're gonna be fine." Blake reassured the little girl with determination in his voice as he looked at the station getting closer by the second.

"What do we do?" Summer asked, not seeing much hope.

"Whatever we have to!" Jaime answered, determined to get home to his family.

"We don't have any bullets!" Summer hissed, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Maybe they don't either." Jenny chimed in, trying to think of a way out.

"I don't wanna test that Jen." Summer said shortly, shooting her friend's optimism down.

"Shh. We're here." Melissa announced in a whisper.

"Genevieve stay close to me and be very, very quiet!" Blake ordered in a whispered quality.

"Ok." Genevieve said in a hushed tone as she clinged to his wrist.

Summer stayed close to her brother as well as they ducked through the entrance of the boarded up gas station, which comprised of a hole that was hidden by a dumpster on wheels.

Once inside Summer saw women and children huddled against the walls under small roughly made forts consisting of scrap wood blankets and tarps.

"Make yourselves at home." James piped up as he spread his arms, gesturing to the entirety of the station.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Blake said sarcastically under his breath.

Losing his façade again, James gestured to a corner that was splattered with blood every which way. "Over there." James said seriously as he walked away shoulder checking Blake on the way.

The group huddled in the corner Summer noticed an elderly woman finish tightening the string on a bow just across the makeshift aisles.

Summer stood up and decided to walk over to her since she figured she needed to help defend like her brother.

"Yo what the hell you doin?" Blake asked getting up to one knee ready to follow her.

"Bad word." Genevieve interjected quickly and quietly.

Blake looked at the little girl with confusion before looking back to his sister.

"I'm just going over there. Be back. Ok?" Summer explained as she turned back and approached the woman.

"Hello.. You're new.. Sorry for your rotten luck." The woman greeted nonchalantly.

"Ya.. It is rotten luck." Summer said eyeing the bow.

The woman followed the teenager's sight line quickly. "Browsing? You can have it. And those arrows." The woman said quickly, as if she didn't care about the weapon.

"Really?" Summer asked, not believing it would be so easy.

"Sure. But you have to do me a favor." The woman said knowingly as she mimed rubbing coins together.

"Um.. What do you want?" Summer asked instantly thinking she had lost the chance for the bow.

"Ya see the cigarettes? Sitting in the little cabinet by that big guy?" The woman asked, pointing to the other side of the building.

Summer followed the woman's finger to Darren standing by the former cashier's counter.

"Yes." Summer replied, turning to look at the woman again.

"Grab me at least one pack and I'll give this stuff to you." The woman stated plainly.

"Ok.." Summer said looking at Darren, wondering how to get past him.

Summer walked back to the group barely tearing her gaze from Darren trying to think of a way past.

"Consorting with the enemy?" Blake asked as his sister returned.

"I need help." Summer informed as she got down on one knee to be level with her friends.

"Ok?" Blake said with a questioning tone.

"I need to get some cigarettes." Summer explained, nodding in the direction of the counter.

"No ya don't! Last thing you need to do is get addicted to what will end up being hard to get." Blake pointed out, barely whispering.

"Not for me, for the woman. She'll give me the bow and arrows if I get them." Summer explained.

"I see... what do you have in mind.." Blake said, not entirely sold on this excursion.

"Maybe a distraction?" Melissa said looking at Darren standing guard of the liquor and cigarettes.

"Like?" Blake asked as his sister looked at him knowingly.

Blake connected the dots after a few moments Blake lowered his head and sighed. "I don't start fights for no reason." Blake answered.

"Then don't fight him." Summer blurted. "Just talk. Distract him." Summer explained.

Blake took a moment to think before standing up. "Alright." Blake said simply noticing Genevieve stand up with him. "Stay with Melissa ok?" Blake asked looking down at the girl.

"Oh.." Genevieve breathed, looking at Melissa than back to Blake. "Ok I will." Genevieve confirmed with a nod before sitting down next to Melissa.

Blake gave a soft smile when he turned away his grin disappeared as he saw his target Blake walked down the middle aisle.

"What do you want." Darren asked, making it clear Blake shouldn't linger.

"I want a pack. Blake said, ignoring the warning for his sister's sake.

"Tough shit." Darren said, crossing his arms.

"C'mon man. Why are you guarding the smokes? I get why you watch the liquor." Blake asked, feigning frustration.

Summer had moved along the wall and slipped behind the counter she had made it just behind Darren lifting on the lid she stuck her hand in and grabbed two packs almost dropping one as she closes the lid soft as she can before slipping back out the way she came.

Noticing her escape, Blake sighed in relief internally. "Fine. Don't gimme smokes didn't want yours, anyway." Blake said walking angrily to his corner just as Summer made it back.

"Thank you.." Summer said as she crouched down to their level.

"No problem.." Blake replied sitting on the ground letting Melissa and Genevieve sit on the single mattress.

Nodding, Summer stood up and walked over to the woman and discreetly handed the two packs of cigarettes.

"Ah.. thanks, kid." The woman said holding the packs in her hands. "Here." The woman said handing over the bow to Summer. "These too." She added, handing over the arrows.

"Thank you." Summer said, slinging the quiver over her shoulder.

"Don't thank me. You gotta make your way outta here." The old woman replied.

"Why would you care?" Summer asked, honestly curious.

"You did me a solid. So, here's me returning the favor." The woman leaned in Summer did the same. "Don't eat the meat." The elder warned.

A sudden wave of panic swept over Summer at the realization of this woman's meaning.

"Do you know a way out?" Summer asked, fear in her whisper.

"The way you came in." The woman answered. "You'll have to fight your way out." She said somberly. "I tried once." She stated as she revealed a peg leg. "But there are more of you then just one me." The elderly woman pointed out, nodding to Summer's group.

After looking at her group which held what was left of her world, Jenny and Blake.

Summer took a step to leave but stopped and contemplated something before turning around. "Do you wanna come with us?" Summer asked honestly.

The old woman gave a small, quiet chuckle. "I'm really glad you asked.. You're a good kid. But what bones I have left are ancient ones.. I'd just slow ya down." The woman pointed out.

"But.." Summer started before being interrupted by a raised hand by the old woman.

"Get going." The woman said leaning back in her seat.

Summer nodded before hesitantly returning to her group. "We should get out of here.." Summer said, kneeling down.

"Ideas?" Jaime asked absent-mindedly.

"Well. Supposedly there's only one way out of here." Summer explained.

"The way we came in." Melissa said somberly, knowing it would be very dangerous.

"What's the security detail like?" Jaime asked, sitting up straight.

"No idea." Summer admitted looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Well there're four guards in here with us. And they won't just let us go quietly, I'd wager." Jaime briefed, looking around the room.

"Well we have six of us." Jenny chimed in triumphantly.

"Four." Blake corrected after a moment.

Jenny looked at him, confused. "I can count Blake." Jenny stated taken aback that he doubted her.

"Genevieve isn't getting in on this, and we can't leave her alone." Blake explained to everyone.

Blake stood up. "Stay with Melissa again please.." Blake asked Genevieve receiving a nod from her.

"Wait." Summer said. "What're you doing?" Summer asked, standing up as well.

"He probably has no idea." Jaime said as he rose up.

Jenny stood up. "I'm supposed to help right?" Jenny asked timidly.

"Lets try to be civil at least." Jaime said as Blake led the group towards the exit.

"Where you going?" Darren asked darkly as two men stepped in front of the exit.

"Leaving." Blake said ready to fight.

"That's not gonna happen." Darren said, standing in the way of the group's escape.

"Why keep us?" Jenny asked the man.

"Protection." Darren answered, crossing his arms and standing in place.

"We never asked.." Summer said stepping close to her brother.

"No weapons allowed in here!" Darren said, noticing Summer's bow and arrows.

Darren took a step toward her but was met with Blake stepping into his way. "Follow your own rules first before you enforce them." Blake said calmly, staring the sizeable man down.

"Not how it works around here." Darren growled in to Blake's face.

"Summer." Blake said not breaking eye contact with his adversary. "Run." Blake said calmly before swinging his right arm into the man's face quickly landing heavily stunning Darren Blake took this chance and ran his shoulder into the man crashing him into the wall as Blake's group went for the exit Jenny Summer and Melissa with Genevieve following shoved the dumpster out of the way and made their way outside.

One of the men inside grabbed Blake from behind, pulling him off Darren.

"AHH!" Blake strained as he was pulled backwards.

Darren took a step forward lunging into a punch, landing on Blake's jaw with a crunch.

Jaime had knocked out one of the four opponents and moved to aid his partner.

Blake took another blow to the gut as Jaime punched Darren knocking him into the counter then Jaime blocked and countered an attack from the third man by pushing him into one of the families who immediately grabbed him and started attacking their captor.

Darren shook off the hit and turned and swung and knocked Jaime to the ground.

Blake after struggling a moment before throwing his head back hitting his grappler's face causing his grip to loosen enough that Blake pulled his left arm loose and spun with his elbow extended hitting the man's head knocking him to the ground now free Blake kicked the man in the stomach and turned to help Jaime.

Darren walked menacingly towards Jaime as the former officer got to his feet.

Darren swung his fist again, missing his mark as Jaime bobbed his head out of the way.

Blake grabbed Darren from behind and slung him away from Jaime then readied for the fight catching his balance Darren swung at Blake connecting the first hit to his face but missing the second swinging wide Blake took the moment and threw his fist hitting Darren in the head making him stumble backwards Blake then push kicked the man to the ground rolling behind the counter.

Jaime hoisted himself up off the ground. "Thanks.." Jaime said, rubbing his jaw as Blake nodded in response.

Darren struggled to get up from behind the counter and saw something he could use as a weapon.

Blake noticed the man he had kicked in the stomach getting back up slowly but was more worried when he saw Darren stand up with a sledge hammer.

"Let's go." Blake said quickly as he and Jaime started backing out before slipping through the exit with Darren in pursuit.

[During the fight]

Summer and the group stepped out into the sunlight, blinking for a moment before hearing people on the roof yelling at them to stop and put their hands up.

"Run get to the gas pumps they won't shoot us there!" Summer yelled at her group mates.

The group scrambled behind the pumps catching their breath from the fear coursing through themselves.

"What do we do!?" Summer asked, hiding behind the pump.

"J-jenny! Check which vehicles are unlocked, see if they have the keys in them! Then see if they start ok!?" Melissa ordered, receiving a nod.

"Ok!" Jenny replied nervously before cheating up to the side of her pump and diving to the next one.

"Summer you need to cover us with the bow. Can you use it?" Melissa asked, hiding Genevieve behind herself.

"Y-yes! I can!" Summer confirmed, tears streaming down her face.

"Look at me!" Melissa said looking Summer in the eye. "I trust you!" Melissa said encouraging the teenage girl.

After a moment of composing herself, Summer nodded. "Alright." Summer said in a shaky voice before nocking an arrow.

Melissa peeked out from her shelter to see Blake and Jaime come sprawling out of the hole in the wall upon standing up they threw their hands up at the sight of guns.

Summer swung around her cover and fired an arrow hitting one of them in the arm causing him to recoil into his buddy.

The boys took the moment and ran to the pumps, hearing as their captors had come had come out of the building and off the roof.

"Shit! What's the plan here?!" Blake exclaimed, knowing they couldn't win a straight up fight.

An engine turned over and roared to life. "Hey guyyys!" Jenny yelled, waving an arm out the window at her friends.

Melissa saw this and took Genevieve's hand and rushed for the small car.

The rest went to follow her Summer was struck with a shoulder and picked off her feet and slammed into a nearby truck Summer lost the blow on the ground and was stunned and had lost her breath when she saw Darren straighten up and swing his fist at her.

Summer ducked her head to the side and dodged the attack causing him to strike the window cracking it and making him recoil holding his hand.

Blake stopped short of the car and turned to see Darren swing at Summer and crack the window. "Nope you've done it now bud." Blake thought as he rocketed towards him, seeing red.

Summer followed up by punching Darren in the face, yielding little effect.

Darren then backhanded Summer, causing her to tumble to the ground next to her bow.

Blake rammed Darren's head through the window then shoving him down onto the shards neck first.

Summer picked herself and her bow up off the ground to see Blake in horror at his own actions with blood on his hands and Darren' s lifeless body hanging in the window.

"C'mon Blake!" Summer said grabbing his arm and running to the car.

"Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse!" Jaime yelled as he kicked a man in the knee, bending it backwards and ushering the siblings towards the car.

"Jaime watch --" Blake yelled too late as one of the men swung the sledge hammer like a bat hitting Jaime in mouth forcing him to fall head first into the windshield cracking it badly before rolling simply off the hood of the car.

"Noo!" Summer screamed as she saw Jenny back up away from the killers and stopping on the road for Blake and Summer.

"No! Stop! He's dead!" Blake exclaimed catching his sister by the stomach as she started to run to his aid and pulling her towards the car pushing her in first then jumping in himself. "Get outta here! Now!" Blake yelled, followed by Jenny turning around and driving down the highway they had come from leaving Jaime behind.

"Shit.." The men with the sledge said watching as some of their prey got away the man stared down at the sound of labored breathing as his fellow bandits gathered around.

Jaime with his face ruined looked up at the sky but saw nothing and no one tears streamed from his eyes without him feeling he had no knowledge of who was around him friend or foe. " Dónde.. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿María? Yo Perdido.. Lo siento.. Amor. . tú.. Yo.. amor.. tú." Jaime sputtered out to his wife without his teeth and most of his lips gone before the bandit swung the sledge hammer down at Jaime's head again without him ever perceiving it was coming.

[An hour later]

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked, driving with both hands on the wheel.

"I don't know..." Blake said a shaky breath leaving him as he realized what he had done and that he left Ruiz behind.

He peered to the rear of car seeing Summer streaming tears silently and Genevieve hiding her face in Melissa's chest he then turned to Jenny and saw her wipe a tear away.

"Georgia." Blake said suddenly Jenny glanced over at him for a second before looking back to the road.

"But... why?" Jenny inquired with a slight sniffle.

"Knew a buddy... a doomsday guy. He would've been prepared for all this. Maybe." Blake explained, looking at the dried blood on his hands.

"But.. That's like a really far away, right?" Jenny inquired.

"Yes.. But.. We need to go somewhere." Blake responded with a somber tone.

Blake noticed a knocking sound coming from the engine of this car.

"Jen.." Blake said, waiting for her response.

"Ya?" Jenny asked, looking over at the man.

"You know what that knocking is?" Blake asked looking at the teen.

"It's not good, right." Jenny asked, glancing at the highway then back to him.

"We ain't making it to Georgia." Blake stated before staring at the long road ahead.

"Fuck."

05/20/1982 - 06/20/2012 Jaime Ruiz


	9. Friend or Foe Part one

Ch. 7

'Friend or Foe Pt. One'

[Four days later, Near Chattanooga, TN, Dusk]

How far had they walked? It felt like forever. Summer thought to herself as she walked along the highway ninety. Blake had to start carrying Genevieve a couple miles ago.

"We... can't keep this up Blake.." Summer said, weary from walking.

"We'll get a car .. When we get to Chattanooga." Blake answered hoping not to wake Genevieve.

"How far..?" Jenny asked tired from their long walk.

"Looks like... two miles." Blake announced.

"Two miles.." Jenny repeated to herself not satisfied with the answer.

Genevieve woke up and shifted on Blake's back.

Blake switched up his demeanor. "Sup lil lady? Sleep good?" Blake asked in a tired but cheery tone.

"It was uncomfortable.. But I slept ok." Genevieve said relaxing her head on his shoulder.

"Good." Blake said with an enthusiastic element.

After a minute Genevieve started to squirm a bit. "Can you let me down?" Genevieve asked stopping mid squirm.

"Aren't your feet hurting?" Blake asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes. But you're pretty tired from carrying me right?" Genevieve questioned.

"Not if you need me to carry you..." Blake said honestly looking at the little girl's eyes.

"It's ok Blake." Genevieve said softly not breaking eye contact.

Blake sighed and let her down gently. "If you need up I'll do it ok?" Blake said as the girl started walking gingerly as if on hot coals along next to him.

"Ok." Came the girl's reply.

Summer and the rest of the girl's were walking behind the man and child.

"What a trooper." Melissa said under her breath.

"Who? Blake?" Summer asked hearing Melissa's comment.

"Genevieve." Melissa clarified. "It's been over a hundred miles of walking since Monterrey. She hasn't whined once and has walked all but what.. Ten miles?" Melissa explained in awe at this prospect.

Summer's eyes widened in disbelief when she heard this eyeing the little girl as she hobbled along filled with a new sadness at the idea of this kid walking one hundred miles in dress shoes.

"Wow." Summer muttered in awe.

[One hour later, nighttime]

The group finally were within a stone's throw of the city they could already see abandoned cars with almost skeletal remains of people looking as if they were dragged out and shot the smell of it all made the gruesome scene even worse.

"Shit..." Blake lamented the deaths of all the people strewn across the highway.

"Bad word." Genevieve interjected squeezing Blake's hand.

"Crap." Blake corrected himself as if he had said that was what he had meant to say.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny exclaimed covering her mouth and nose when she saw the layout of the scene before them.

"I bet with all these cars I can get one running. When it's lighter out." Blake said as he opened an empty car to check for corpses. "Alright c'mon hop in." Blake said ending hos search and ushering the group into the four-door car.

"Blake." Jenny whispered as she came by. "Need to talk to you." She said pulling him aside.

Summer waited for her turn to get in the car but watched Blake and Jenny until the two quit speaking and Blake sighed.

"What's up?" Summer asked walking up next to her brother.

"I gotta go look for food.." Blake announced quietly.

"What? Can't you wait til the morning?" Summer asked getting closer so the others didn't hear.

"No.." Genevieve hasn't eaten anything in a day or two. I sure as shit ain't letting her starve." Blake explained. "I'll be back in a flash don't worry. Ok?" Blake said trying to downplay the danger of the mission he set for himself.

Summer looked down not ready to lose someone else in her life.

"Be back before you know it." Blake said after emptying his backpack and leaving for the city.

Summer sat in the car worrying about her brother watching and waiting for his return.

A couple of hours had passed with no sign of Blake. Summer was getting worried.

"Guys." Summer said turning around in her seat. "We need to go find him." Summer declared.

The girls in the back looked up at her sudden statement.

"He might be on his way back." Melissa said in a quiet calming voice.

"I have to be sure. But I don't wanna go alone." Summer admitted to the other girls.

"I'll go with you." Genevieve piped up from the middle seat in the back receiving glances from everyone in the car.

"It... could be dangerous." Summer said honestly, trying to dissuade the child.

"I know.. But if Blake's in trouble I want to help." Genevieve replied.

"We'll all go." Jenny chimed in matter of factly, Melissa nodding in agreement.

"Really?" Summer asked happy her friend was going to help .

"Ok." Summer said accepting the group's help together they set off for Chattanooga in search of Blake.

Upon arrival in the city they noticed the amount of corpses walking the streets.

"There's so many of them." Jenny said slight fear evident in her voice.

"Stay calm." Melissa said in a hushed voice.

"He's gotta be close right?" Jenny asked looking over her shoulder for any danger.

"Lets hope so. C'mon." Summer said sneaking behind a car the others following her lead.

Poking her head up she saw a swarm of undead. "How'd you do it.." Summer asked Blake under her breath, scanning the area for a route through.

After a minute Summer noted a fire escape ladder hanging down. "Guys look up." Summer said as she pointed upwards.

The girls looked up and saw the same thing. "Look! We can jump from the balconies." Genevieve exclaimed quietly to the group.

Summer turned around with look of disbelief at the little girl. "How does a five-year-old know the correct term for those?" Summer asked in astonishment.

"There was one in Rapunzel.." Genevieve said losing all of her excitement. "I asked mommy what it was. Genevieve added.

"Hm." Summer thought to herself. "Melissa can you jump up to that?" Summer asked.

"Not sure.." Melissa admitted.

"We'll boost you up." Summer said motioning Jenny as the two set up a step for Melissa.

Climbing up Melissa made it to the top as Jenny jumped up and grabbed the bottom rung and pulled herself up and started climbing.

"Can you climb this?" Summer asked Genevieve.

"Yes. I think I can." Genevieve confirmed with a nod.

"Ok." Summer said as she lifted Genevieve up, holding her by the waist.

Once on the ladder Genevieve made her way up as Summer jumped up and started her climb.

Once at the top the girls had started climbing to the balcony next to them.

Melissa went first than Jenny Summer lifted Genevieve to Melissa then Summer made her way over. The group did this until one of the balconies was broken, so they used it as a slide once on the ground the group saw Blake and a girl taking down some corpses with more on the way.

"Blake!" Summer exclaimed pulling her bow out and nocking an arrow before firing it hitting a corpse in the neck causing it to stagger but continue its pursuit.

The girl kicked a corpse in the knee bending it backwards and stuck a knife in its head she then turned and threw the knife hitting another in the face she turned just as one was lunging at her she braced her arms in front of her to hold it off then swept its legs with her left leg then followed up by stomping its head noticing it move she slammed her foot down again then turned and side kicked one knocking it into one of its fellow corpses toppling them both.

Blake swung an entire corpse at another one then push kicked another one then lunged he caught it and shoved it away.

Summer fired another arrow hitting the corpse in the temple killing it. Again.

The girl got blind sided knocking her over to the ground she countered by setting her foot on the monster's stomach as her back hit the ground she pushed the corpse over herself then got up quickly seeing the quantity of corpses she decides to make an exit rolling over a dead corpse grabbing her knife mid roll then ran up to a wall and kicked off it catching a fire escape pulling herself up quickly.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing!?" Blake yelled up to the girl.

"Living to fight another day!" The girl yelled back.

"We have a child!" Blake shouted.

"Blake! Hurry!" Summer cried as she fired another arrow.

"You will be killing us!" Blake yelled with desperation.

"Not my.." The girl trailed off looking into space for a brief moment. "Fine. Let's go!" The girl said letting the ladder down.

The group scrambled up the ladder.

"Thank you." Blake said short of breath and shaking from fear.

"Don't thank me." The girl answered dismissively looking for a route off of this construction site.

"Blake!" Genevieve cried as she the her arms around Blake's waist, Summer giving him a hug as well.

"Glad to see you guys safe.." Blake said with relief.

"Us? We were worried about you!" Summer exclaimed hugging tighter.

"Fuck.." the girl cursed as she sighed not seeing an easy way out of this place.

"What do we so now?" Jenny asked.

"We wait for them to move on." Blake said with a sigh.

"Not even." The girl interjected causing the group to look at her. "That size of a horde isn't going anywhere.. not for a couple days unless something attracts them." The girl explained.

"Well.. How do you know." Summer asked.

"I spend my days watching them and manipulating them." The girl replied.

"What's your name?" Genevieve asked filled with curiosity.

The girl recoiled at the thought of telling stranger her name. "You guys aren't bandits so..." the girl trailed off fighting internally whether to tell them. "Amanda. My friends call me Mandy." Amanda said sternly.

"Glad to meet ya Mandy." Blake said trying to be civil.

"I said my friends call me that." Amanda said with slight venom in her voice.

"Noted.." Blake said simply.

"You guys bed down over there. I'll be over here. First watch.." Amanda ordered. "Your next watch big guy." She added.

"Blake." The young man corrected as she walked by him.

The group settled down Melissa laid in the center of the platform they were on, Jenny was near the edge, Genevieve was near the edge as well.

"I got her some different shoes while I was looking for food." Blake said handing a pair of children's tennis shoes to Summer.

"Why don't you give them to her?" Summer asked not wanting to deal with it.

"I gotta talk to Edgy girl over there." Blake said sarcastically as he nodded over to Amanda leaning against a support pole.

Summer let out a sigh and took the shoes. "Fine." Summer relented as she walked to the child who was trying to nurse her feet.

"Here ya go kid." Summer said kneeling and handing the shoes to the child.

"Thank you." Genevieve said taking the pair of shoes.

Summer got up and walked a couple steps before stopping in her tracks.

"C-could you help me?" Genevieve asked in a small voice. "Please?"

Summer turned around slowly. "Sure." Said unamused.

Walking back over she sat down and started to hastily take the shoes off. "So you know big words but can't take your own shoes off." Summer jabbed at the child.

"Ah. Slow down." Genevieve said tensing up lightly.

"There aren't even straps." Summer said trying to pull the shoes off.

"Summer. Please!" The little girl almost screamed.

Summer froze when Genevieve raised her voice looking up to see her eyes wet.

"Please." Genevieve pleaded again. "Be gentle." She added quietly.

Summer slowly pulled on the shoes now noticing the swollen feet the girl had.

"Ok.." Summer said quietly as she saw the blood on the bottom of the socks and inside her shoes. "Melissa." Summer called to the nurse relaxing a short distance away.

"What's up... oh my." Melissa said noticing the blood on top of dried blood.

"What do we do?" Summer asked looking up at Melissa.

"Well uh.. Amanda." Melissa called over to the teenage girl getting her attention. "Can we borrow a knife?" Melissa asked pleadingly.

"You guys don't even have knives?" Amanda scoffed at the thought. "Here" Amanda said handing a Bowie knife to Summer. "Keep it." She added.

Summer took the knife and cut the white leggings the child wore into shorts and pulled the rest of the hosen off slowly, receiving heavy breathing and whimpers from Genevieve the bottoms of the socks were stuck to the bottoms of her feet.

"In sorry about this Genevieve." Summer said trying to be gentle.

After exposing Genevieve's bare feet Melissa could see that the girl's feet has blistered then popped and reblistered several times leaving them barely recognizable.

"I can't believe you're still walking." Melissa said sadly.

Summer sat back on her heels almost admiring the girl's toughness.

"She's gonna need medicine. We won't want that getting infected." Melissa said.

"Meds.. Those won't be easy for you guys to get to." Amanda said not liking the idea of leaving the kid to die.

"You know where to find some?" Blake asked looking at Amanda seriously.

"Local bandits have stockpiled all important shit in the mall south of here. Amanda briefed with a sigh.

"Well let's go." Blake said full of zeal.

"Hold your horses there bucko. Too damn dark. You can go tomorrow.

[One hour later]

The group lay silently trying to sleep with the sound of hundreds of corpses shuffling only a few feet beneath them little did they know the corpses were bumping into something important.

Very important.


	10. Friend or Foe Part two

Ch. 8

'Friend or Foe Pt. Two'

[Chattanooga, TN, Midnight]

'Bump'

Amanda rolled over in her sleep ignoring the sound.

'Bump'

"Wake up." Blake said shaking Amanda's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked rubbing her eyes before being pulled up. "What the fuck?" Amanda asked after being lifted up by her arm.

'Bump'

"What is that?" Amanda asked picking her backpack up.

"Corpses." Blake answered. "They're hitting the support pole under us."

"Not purposefully.." Amanda said in disbelief going to the edge and peering over.

They were moving aimlessly in every direction they just couldn't see the pole, so they just kept walking into it.

"We gotta get off this." Amanda determined quickly. "Everyone wake up!" Amanda barked tossing Blake his backpack.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked voicing everyone's question.

"We need to get --" Amanda started but platform they were on gave way splitting right down the middle.

Amanda had made a dive to the ledge grabbing hold only barely.

Summer made it to the ledge as well Amanda helped her up.

Blake had grabbed Genevieve before running to the ledge but had to grab a pole jutting from the former flooring they were on.

Melissa and Jenny grabbed on to Blake at the last second, trusting him to not let go.

"Aghhh..." Blake strained from the weight of the extra people.

"Blake!" Summer yelled trying to reach them with no success.

"Fuck! It's breaking!" Blake shouted feeling the pole begin to bend from the weight.

Hearing this Amanda turned to look around the construction area finding a rope, Amanda grabbed it quickly off its hook and wrapped it around a pillar still intact and tossed the rest towards Blake.

Blake grabbed the rope, but he couldn't climb up the rope due to the extra weight.

The rope shook as it was clawed by the undead below.

"Listen.." Blake shouted over the roar of the horde. "See that ladder?!" Blake shouted straining to hold on. "I'm gonna swing us over there!" Blake yelled.

Blake set his feet on the slippery slope of the platform and moved as far left as he can before running as quickly as possible grabbing the ladder the sudden stop caused Melissa and Jenny to start slipping from Blake's waist to his legs pulling his feet out from under him nearly pulling him and Genevieve down with them.

"Agh!" Blake struggled against gravity hoping the ladder could take this much weight.

"We have to help them!" Summer screamed at Amanda.

"We've done what we can!" Amanda said. "Gotta trust Blake To get them through this." Amanda explained.

Blake got his other hand off the rope and onto the ladder, groaning in pain Blake could feel his arms giving up on him and the others.

"Fuuuck!" Blake yelled in desperation.

Blake's fingers slipped from the rung, and they all fell until his hand caught the last rung on the ladder the sudden jolt of movement and stop sent Jenny falling away from safety.

"JENNYYY!" Summer screamed in horror at the event unfolding before her eyes.

The fear in Jenny's eyes when she knew what was coming as she whimpered trying to find a hand hold until there was nothing but air underneath her then she hit horde possibly killing a couple that she fell on she watched as the Sky above was shrouded by withered hands of the undead the growling quieted as a teenager's screams replaced the noise she attempted to get up but was grabbed and bitten by one then another one went for her throat ripping it out leaving the girl gurgling and thrashing for her life before succumbing to her injuries.

Summer screamed at the monsters to leave her alone and cursed them to no avail if Blake hadn't grabbed her she would've jumped after her friend.

"I'm sorry!" Blake said in a hushed tone having wrapped Summer up with a hand over her mouth. "I need you to understand.. If you be loud right now. The rest of us could die." Blake explained holding back tears of his own.

"Calm down you can't do this right now.. Do this later." Amanda spoke coldly.

Summer's grief turned to rage in an instant Summer attempted to throw herself at Amanda but was still subdued by her brother.

"Stop!" Amanda spoke quickly. "This is a chance. We have to take it!" Amanda said thinking strategically.

Summer relinquished her rage for the moment listening to her brother's words.

"If we go down this way.." Amanda pointed down the other side of the now destroyed platform. "We can get to the mall. Less people awake right now." Amanda briefed the group.

"Lead on." Blake said sniffling.

"Be as quiet as possible." Amanda whispered in a no-nonsense tone before sliding down into the shadows.

"Screw her." Summer said voice broken from crying earlier.

"Think of the child. We gotta get her medicine." Blake replied before taking a hold of Genevieve and sliding down.

Melissa slid down as well.

Summer turned to look at the monsters devouring what was once her friend looking at her face from this distance she seemed like maybe she was just... sleeping..

Summer then slid down after her group.

"Just in time." Amanda commented on Summer's arrival.

Summer resisted the urge to strangle this girl where she stood.

"Less walkers back here." Amanda concluded stabbing one stuck under rubble in the head. "Help me pull him out." Amanda added grabbing the walker's wrists Blake grabbing and pulling as well.

Once they released the dead monster Amanda stabbed it beneath the sternum and pulled down its stomach.

The group around her took a step back in disgust.

"W-what are you doing?" Genevieve asked holding to Blake's jeans.

"Survival shit kid." Amanda said cleaning her knife on her pants.

"You said a bad word..." Genevieve said with spite.

Amanda only scoffed as she put her hands in the cut and pulled it wide open releasing the stench of rotting flesh and organs hit everyone's nose.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked disgusted with this behavior.

"This is how we'll get past the walkers." Amanda said truthfully.

"How?" Blake asked.

"The walkers are distracted by your friend --" Amanda started stopped short as Summer charged in to tackle her.

Amanda stood up quickly and let her lunge using Summer's momentum against her flipped Summer over.

Landing hard on her back with her breath knocked out she laid breathing heavy with tears running down her cheeks. Amanda kneeled next to her. "Listen. I know your friend just died. But right now we have to work togeth--" Amanda tried to explain before getting picked up and thrown across the space.

"Don't even think of laying another finger on her." Blake warned in a low voice.

"She attacked not me." Amanda clarified rubbing her bicep after its rough treatment. "We can hate each other all day. But first let's get through this." Amanda said hoping the group would see reason.

"What's with the corpse?" Blake asked shortly, helping his sister up off the ground.

"The walker?" Amanda asked. "We need its guts." Amanda answered assuming corpse was their word for the dead.

"What?" Summer asked in disbelief hunching from her back pain.

"Yes." Amanda said kneeling next to the dead walker again. "Observe." Amanda said as she spread guts blood and bits of skin on her clothes and on her face. "Don't get it in your eyes." Amanda said finishing herself up.

Amanda watched as the rest of them slowly applied their camouflage.

Summer threw up due to the smell and the situation around the vile scent.

"Now's the fun part." Amanda said standing near an opening in the wall. "You're a walker now. Don't speak and don't run. Or they'll kill you." Amanda explained to the group before shambling out the hole into the crowd of undead.

The group watched in disbelief who was this girl and where the hell did she learn how to do that?

Hesitantly they emerged from the wall Genevieve stayed close to Blake as did all the others a walker wearing a name tripped over nothing in front them, so they went around it Genevieve noticed the monster's name had been Phil.

The group followed Amanda through the streets until they made it to a clearing.

"There's the mall." Amanda announced crouching next to a car.

"Thanks. We'll take it from here." Blake said crouch walking passed the girl.

"I wouldn't use the normal doors." Amanda said not moving from her spot.

Blake stopped and looked back at her. "Where would you go?" Blake asked sitting on his heels.

"Follow me." Amanda said starting to crouch walk a different way.

"Oh you're gonna help us now?!" Summer said passive aggressively.

"Sure." Amanda said simply. "Although I'd leave the kid." Amanda added turning back to the group. "Do you trust anyone besides Blake?" Amanda asked the little girl.

"Um.. Melissa.." Genevieve answered nervously.

"Cool. Would you stay with her?" Amanda asked the gears in her head were turning. "Then I'll take you." Amanda said pointing at Blake. "And ... You good with that bow?" Amanda asked Summer.

"I sure am.. wanna see?" Summer replied sarcastically.

"Yep. C'mon. Follow me." Amanda said sneaking away with the siblings in tow.

Amanda led them down into a subway tunnel. "Careful." Amanda whispered. "Probably some walkers down here." Amanda assumed quietly as they snuck through the darkness.

Why wouldn't they?" Summer asked curiously.

"It'll attract walkers." Amanda pointed out. "Even they can't be that stupid." Amanda finished her explanation.

"So what do we do? You two got knives and I got fists. They outnumber us so what's the plan?" Blake asked sitting back.

Amanda sat back on her heels thinking to herself. "Summer stay back and take shots here. Amanda started her plan. "Blake you and I will try and sneak up on them from different sides." Amanda finalized her plan.

Summer nocked an arrow. And waited for the other two survivors to male their move.

Blake made his move first after finding a 24 Blake swung it like a bat hitting one of the seven men in the head sending him crumbling to the ground lifeless.

Amanda reached up and sliced the throat of her man when he fell to his knees Amanda plunged her knife through his eye.

Summer fired an arrow hitting one in the chest having him scream in pain.

The remaining four fell back within the stock house.

The trio pushed up to the last barricade before the entrance to the stock house.

"They're trying to bottleneck us." Blake said shaking from adrenaline.

"Won't work.." Amanda said trying to see into the former store. "Summer you might wanna see if that arrow survived." Amanda advised. "Summer?" Amanda called quietly before turning to see Summer looking at the man she had shot.

Tears streaming down her face Summer thought she might retrieve the arrow but saw the man was still alive gurgling, sputtering and spitting his own blood trying to stay alive he looked at Summer when he was abruptly killed with a knife stab to the face.

Summer was horrified at lack of hesitation from Amanda. "How could you.." Summer asked.

"It's necessary." Amanda answered. "Better than suffering." Amanda said pulling the arrow out and handing it to Summer.

Summer took the arrow but didn't answer.

"Oh shit! Scavengers!" Some men from the lower levels shouted as they spotted the trio.

"Scatter!" Amanda exclaimed jumping behind cover.

Blake and summer vaulted over a table and Blake flipped it over on its side.

"They killed Mike! And Jacob!" One of the bandits yelled.

The four inside the stock house emerged guns at the ready.

There was now eight armed men.

"Shit! We're in it now!" Blake exclaimed looking for something to help out he saw the one Amanda had killed within arm's reach.

Blake lunged out and grabbed the body and pulled it behind cover.

"Ok! Ok.. Yes! Here." Blake said handing a pistol Amanda. "Know how to use it?" Blake asked.

"Is a Smurf's ass blue?" Amanda retorted. "But if I use this walkers could be attracted." Amanda reiterated.

"We might have to deal with the walkers at least they won't shoot at us!" Blake pointed out.

"Fair point." Amanda concluded.

"They're right here!" Summer warned.

One stepped around the corner his rifle pointing in Summer's face before being shot in the face point-blank by Blake.

"They got guns!" A bandit yelled as his crew got behind cover.

"Pull him behind here!" Amanda said referring to the dead bandit Blake shot.

Summer set aside her disgust and pulled the body into cover with her Summer then checked the body and found a beer bottle with a rag coming out of the top.

"Here's this." Summer said handing the bottle to Amanda.

"Whoa... awesome. Anyone have a lighter?" Amanda asked ducking her head as shots started ringing out.

"Check the guy again." Blake suggested quickly.

Upon a second inspection Summer found a lighter. "Here." Summer said tossing the lighter.

Amanda caught the lighter and immediately flipped it emitting a small flame lighting the Molotov she waited for a moment before throwing it over a barricade near them three men came out screaming in pain from being set on fire.

"Gotcha." Amanda said quietly to herself.

Shots were now being fired from the stick house.

Blake practically tossed Summer over the other side of the barricade before jumping over himself.

Amanda vaulted over but mid-climb a bullet hit Amanda in the back of her right knee.

"Agh!" Amanda cried in pain as she fell on the safe side of the barrier. "Fuck! Ahh shit!" Amanda cursed from the pain.

"Shit! No!" Blake exclaimed as he fired a shot missing his mark.

Summer saw a man come out from where the others were burned. "Blake! Help!" Summer cried cowering behind him.

Amanda saw the man was brandishing a machete. "Aaaghh..." Amanda breathed heavily. "Go .. To hell!" Amanda yelled as she threw her knife hitting the man in the neck.

As soon as the man fell dead he dropped the machete. "Could you get that for me please?!" Amanda asked looking to Summer as she held her injured knee.

Summer nodded and crawled on all fours grabbing the machete and bringing it back.

"T-thank you.." Amanda said breathing heavy due to pain. "Blake?" Amanda called holding the machete out to him.

"Yes?" Blake asked as dropped back down to cover.

"Could you break the handle off.. Please.." Amanda asked her breathing starting to become more even.

"Uh.. I can try... sure." Blake said not understanding the reasoning behind this.

After a couple tries Blake succeeded in getting the handle removed then handed the blade back to Amanda.

Pulling Duct tape out of her hoodie pocket Amanda then handed it to Summer. "Help me with this.. Please." Amanda asked.

Summer shuffled closer and unrolled some duct tape.

"Not too tight. I like my leg." Amanda said with slight sarcastic edge. "Start up here." Amanda directed placing two fingers across her thigh.

"Ok.." Summer said placing the machete blade flat under Amanda's leg.

"K. Then wrap it all the way down to here." Amanda coached putting two fingers across the mid of her shin.

"Ok.." Summer said going as fast as she could.

"Easy! Agh.." Amanda exclaimed breath hitching from the roughness.

Blake had managed to dispatch to of the four left. "Two bullets left.. Two people." Blake muttered. Before replacing the magazine and turning around the corner firing hitting one in the chest firing again Blake missed. "Shit!" Blake muttered to himself.

"Did you get them?" Summer asked finishing Amanda's leg.

"One left.. Stay here I'll take care of him." Blake said picking up the board again and setting the pistol in his waistband.

Blake went from cover to cover silently trying to get the angle on the armed man.

Summer nocked an arrow wondering where the reinforcements were.

"They sound like they got their hands full." Amanda breathed.

"What?" Summer asked looking at the injured girl.

"Go.. Look over the rail." Amanda said shifting uncomfortably.

Summer got up and looked over the edge and saw the rest of the men barricading the front door Summer could see hundreds of walkers outside through the large window. "Oh no.." Summer said under her breath.

"Gotcha asshole!" Summer heard behind her she turned and went back to where she left Amanda and saw she was alright Summer then knew it was her brother who was in trouble Summer rushed around the cover to see a man facing away from her holding a rifle in Blake's face without a second thought Summer pulled the bow back and fired hitting the man in the back making him miss his shot.

Blake took the opportunity to get back to his feet and wrestle with the now injured man after a moment Blake overpowered his opponent ripping the gun from the man's hands and swinging it down hard on the bandit's face.

Blake took a moment to breathe them turned to his sister. "Thanks." Blake said honestly.

Amanda had gotten up and was using the cover for balance and to keep of her right leg. "Get what you can carry fast." Amanda said tiredly the siblings as gunfire again echoed throughout the mall.

Blake and Summer ran into the stock house finding many weapons clothes and medicine.

"Grab what you can fast!" Blake shouted running to one side of the room and Summer the other.

Blake ran to where the medicine was on shelves in the back of the room picking up a handful of meds and stuffed them in his backpack.

Summer ran to the clothes looking for anything they might need coming across a small pair of tennis shoes Summer hoped they would be close to Genevieve's size.

Blake and Summer met up afterwards Blake handed Summer a hunting bow and some arrows. "Here. It'll do better than what you have." Blake said quickly.

"Thanks. Got the meds?" Summer asked taking the new bow and shrugging out of the old.

"Ya. Here. This too." Blake said handing a pistol to his sister.

"Ok.." Summer said taking it slowly before putting it in her waistband mirroring Blake.

"Ok. C'mon let's go!" Blake exclaimed taking off for the exit.

The siblings ran out of the stock house finding Amanda bracing against the barrier just outside the stock house.

"Hey. You gonna be able to make it? Or you want me to carry you?" Blake asked laying a new rifle against the barricade.

"You're gonna leave me." Amanda said plainly.

Summer straightened up surprised by the teenager's sacrifice.

"You want us to just leave you here?" Summer asked bewildered at the idea.

"Yes. There're guys coming up the stairs. I got your backs." Amanda explained picking up the rifle. "Got extra ammo?" Amanda asked noticing one round in the chamber.

"Sure.." Blake replied handing over what he had. "I can carry you." Blake reiterated.

"I don't plan to die." Amanda replied. "Got any rope with you?" The teenager asked.

"Um.. Ya." Blake said handing it over.

Taking the rope in her hands Amanda tested the rope for what she could before looking up to Blake. "Now go." Amanda said calmly before moving to the railing and tying one end.

The siblings ran to making their way to a pillar they could use to get the second floor where the maintenance door was.

Amanda had pulled a small stool to sit her up in position on the barricade rifle supported by her cover Amanda's hands were trembling from pain? Fear? Adrenaline? Amanda shook her hands quickly before grabbing the rifle again leaning her shoulder into the stock the first man came up the stairs met with a bullet to the face.

Amanda pulled the bolt back ejecting the spent shell setting a fresh one in and putting the bolt in its original position.

Another came up and was hit in the chest causing him to fall back down the stairs taking some of his friends with him.

Amanda knew they would come up in force now she had to get away if she wanted to live.

Amanda set the rifle down and started to stand immediately falling from the pain Amanda dragged herself to the railing where the rope was and stuck her good foot in a loop on the end of the rope she had made earlier the other side attached to the railing.

Amanda ducked under the railing the glass that had once been there was now smashed out looking down Amanda was now nervous but scooted herself off the ledge falling through nothingness Amanda had closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable end of the rope.

Blake and Summer had made it to the maintenance door but decided to wait for Amanda hoping she would make it.watching the staircase the two saw motion over the rails above them and peeked out in time to watch the teenager pull the daring move with the rope they saw as the rope went tight and swung her into the third sending her cascading across the floor the duo ran up the stairs and found her trying to catch her breath.

"You're crazy!" Summer exclaimed as she hurried to Amanda's side.

"Kinda.. Help me up.." Amanda said between breaths.

The trio made their escape through the maintenance door and out of the subway tunnels.

Walking briskly to where Melissa and Genevieve had originally hidden finding they were missing.

"What?! No!" Blake exclaimed trying to stay quiet with the horde of walkers two hundred yards away.

Summer put a hand on Blake's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"We never should have left them." Blake lamented the newly fallen members of their group.

"There's no blood." Amanda pointed out. "Even if they reanimated. There would be blood." Amanda explained.

Blake perked up at the new hope. "Then we gotta find them! Now." Blake said starting to walk in the direction of the city.

"No need." Melissa said walking up to the group holding Genevieve's hand.

Blake closed the distance between him and the girls. "Are you ok?" He asked them both as he picked up Genevieve.

"We're alright." Melissa confirmed with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Genevieve asked looking at Amanda.

Amanda Now leaning on a board looked down to her leg. "'Tis but a flesh wound." Amanda said in a weird sounding voice to Genevieve.

"Ok." Genevieve replied simply.

"Ya.." Amanda said looking at the ground for a short moment before turning and pointing away from the city. "There ya go." Amanda announced. "Maybe you can grab a car. Make it easier on yourselves." Amanda hoped.

"Aren't you coming?" Summer asked.

"Nah.. Pretty good set up here." Amanda answered trying to keep weight off her leg.

Summer accepted the reply without further information, Summer didn't really mind her not coming.

The group parted ways with Amanda.

"Be safe." Blake called after her.

"You too big guy." Amanda replied plainly. "And.. Summer.." Amanda called.

Summer turned around expecting some sort of snark.

"About your friend..." Amanda said contemplating her words. "That's a tough deal.. And .. I'm.." Amanda attempted to express her condolences.

Summer realized this and was touched by the gesture so Summer said the only thing she could think of. "Thanks." Summer said honestly.

"If you're ever back in Chattanooga." Amanda said pointing to the top of the mall. "There're fireworks up there light em off and I'll come find you. Wait in that store across the street so you won't get trapped by the walkers you attract." Amanda said before turning on her good leg and walking back to the city looked back and said her final goodbye to the group.

"See ya round."

**09/11/1994 - 06/25/2012 Jenny Morrison**


	11. Sacrifice Part one

Ch. 9

'Sacrifice Pt. One'

[Outside of Chattanooga, night]

The group had walked for a half hour the highway was congested with vehicles Blake was still carrying Genevieve, Melissa and Summer were walking behind them.

They all stopped upon the sight of an RV.

"Wow." Blake said adjusting his hold on Genevieve to ensure she wouldn't fall. "Pretty good shape." Blake breathed as Genevieve squirmed signalling she wanted to get down and rest Blake obliged setting her down and heading for the vehicle to inspect it.

Melissa helped Genevieve onto the hood of a car after asking for permission.

Summer remembered she had grabbed shoes for the child and pulled her backpack off setting it down she unzipped it and pulled the small pair of shoes out. "Here ya go hope they fit.." Summer said as she passed by setting them in the kid's lap.

"Thank you." Genevieve said in a small voice.

Melissa unshouldered the black rucksack that had once belonged to Jenny and handed to Summer as she went by.

Summer walked up into the RV and looked around for a moment before setting Jenny's backpack and opened it up finding some food, a water bottle three quarters full some make up and a magazine Summer didn't recognize setting the others stuff down she pulled it out and opened it before shutting it quickly and throwing it away.

"You idiot.." Summer muttered to her dead friend. "You..." Summer tried to say before the tears broke through and she let herself sob.

Summer hadn't finished having her moment when she heard a calm voice. "Don't scream." A woman's voice said.

Summer froze not daring to get back on her feet.

"What's your name?" The voice asked.

"Why should I tell you? Summer asked wiping her eyes dry.

"I don't want to hurt you. I could have killed you awhile ago." The voice pointed out.

Summer thought about this before answering. "Summer..." the teen answered with a sniffle.

"How many of you are there?" The voice asked.

"This many." Blake answered from the entrance with Genevieve and Melissa behind him Blake had his gun drawn.

"If I wanted to hurt anyone I could have." The woman said raising her hands.

Summer scrambled up and quickly bolted to her allies she turned around to see a woman close to her thirties.

"Well then want do you want?" Blake asked still aiming for the woman's head.

"You're in my RV." The woman explained calmly.

"What makes you think it's yours?" Blake asked challengingly.

The woman dropped her hands. "My name's on the title." The woman said matter of factly.

Blake's aim faltered for a moment before lowering the weapon.

"You aren't with the bandits are you?" The woman asked.

The group looked at each other before Blake looked at the woman. "Hell no." Blake answered honestly.

The woman watched for any sign of dishonesty before eyeing the child they had with them.

Genevieve shrunk behind Blake when she made eye contact with the woman but made a small wave to her.

The woman gave a soft smile before looking back to the adults. "Can anyone help me change tires?" The woman asked.

Blake put a hand up hesitantly.

"My name is Corrine." The woman introduced herself.

"Blake.. c'mon. You stay in front of me." Blake said letting the new woman out of the RV.

Genevieve hopped on the bed in the back of the RV and looked at her new shoes.

Summer walked to the back as well seeing the little girl she sat on the side of the bed next to Genevieve.

"I got something for you..." Summer said holding the former backpack of Jenny.

Genevieve crawled over to swing her legs over the side. "W-what is it?" Genevieve asked noting this was probably the first time they were having an actual conversation.

I'm gonna let you hold on to ... my friend's backpack." Summer stalled thinking of Jenny's demise.

"Oh. Ok." Genevieve said as Summer put the pack gently in her hands Genevieve looked at the slightly worn rucksack.

"You'll be watching over our food." Summer said simply.

"What? Why?" Genevieve asked intimidated by the important task.

"Because the grown ups are going to be taking care of the weapons." Summer pointed out.

Summer started to get up. "Um. Wait.." Genevieve said stopping Summer.

Summer turned back to the child.

"What about my backpack?" Genevieve asked.

"We can just leave it behind." Summer said nonchalantly.

"But..." Genevieve held a backpack in each hand. "My parents bought me this one.." Genevieve said sadly.

Summer recoiled internally she did understand the pain of losing both parents. "Transfer what's in your old one to the new.. and maybe remove something from the old one to remember them by." Summer offered.

"Ok.. can I borrow your knife? I will have to cut it out." Genevieve said.

Summer removes her knife gifted to her by Amanda and handed it to Genevieve.

"Thank you.." Genevieve said in a somber tone.

Summer left without another word.

Blake had finished putting on the last donut tire when Summer stepped out to see how things were going.

"All good?" Summer asked lingering in the doorway.

"Ya.." Blake confirmed getting off his knees. "Found a good tire and three donuts." Blake informed.

"How far do you think they will get us?" Summer asked crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Fifty miles." Blake said looking down at his and Corrine's work. "Let's pile in." Blake said walking towards the door.

Everyone found a seat and Blake jumped in the driver's seat and turned the key hearing nothing.

"Um... Shit." Blake muttered angry with the fact everything seemed to be going wrong.

"Bad word." Genevieve said popping up next to Blake.

"Crap." Blake quickly responded getting a satisfied smile from Genevieve. "Well... I guess I'll go see if I can find the problem." Blake announced getting up from the driver's seat.

"Can I come?" Genevieve asked trotting after the young man.

"You betcha!" Blake said stepping out of the RV. "But stay close." Blake added.

"Ok." Genevieve replied following after him.

The duo walked to the front of the vehicle and someone inside popped the hood for them Blake lifted it up and handed Genevieve a flashlight.

"Don't wave that around. It's a beacon to anyone out here." Blake said as Genevieve lit up the area.

"Is this good?" Genevieve asked standing up on her toes.

"Uhh... how about... you get on my back. You'll be taller then." Blake suggested kneeling down and letting the little girl climb up.

"Better?" Genevieve asked once they made their way up again.

"Ya." Blake said looking over the battery. "Battery looks fine.. so let's check the connection.. To the starter." Blake said to himself and Genevieve.

Blake took her hand that was holding the light in his and gently guided her across the line they needed to check.

"Hm. Easy fix. Hopefully." Blake said to himself. "Alright." Blake said letting Genevieve down. "Thanks for the help. I'll take the light. You go let someone know to try and turn the engine over." Blake said replacing the light back on the spot where the problem was.

Genevieve ran back into RV. "Can someone help me turn the engine over?" Genevieve asked.

"Sure." Corrine said from the passenger seat.

As Corrine tried to start the engine Blake touched his pocket knife to the wire and starter creating a small spark starting the engine.

Blake then shut the hood and got in the vehicle. "Good ya got gas in it already." Blake said looking at the gauge.

"It was something I could fix myself." Corrine said simply.

The group finally resumed their journey to Savannah, Georgia.

[Eight hours later]

The adults took turns driving in two hour shifts

The sun was about to peek over the skyline of Savvanah.

"Well took a sec since we went around Atlanta.. but we made it!" Blake said to a barely awake Genevieve in the passenger seat.

After a few minutes the rest of the group woke up to see Savvanah.

"Why are you taking us here anyway?" Corrine inquired.

"I know a guy." Blake answered. "Doomsday enthusiast." Blake clarified.

"Will he be able to take us on?" Corrine asked as they neared the city.

"Guess we'll have to hope so." Blake said plainly.

"Hoping for things isn't as beneficial as many think.." Corrine pointed out somberly.

The group exited the RV after their highway was blocked the group used the alleys to maneuver the dilapidated city.

After half an hour the group made it to Blake's friend's street.

"This is the street." Blake announced unceremoniously.

"No walkers... yet. That's good right?" Summer asked following her brother down the street.

"As long as we find out where they went.." Corrine said ominously.

"Hopefully we won't see any while we're in the city." Melissa said trying to exude optimism. "Doubtful I know." Melissa added.

The group made it to the destination without any problems Blake knocked on the door receiving no answer Blake knocked louder.

"Not so loud!" Summer exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Blake stayed his hand at his sister's words. "I hope he's alright." Blake murmered to himself.

Blake then took a step back and kicked the door. "Agh! Yap, nope." Blake said holding his leg. "Let's try around back.." Blake said walking back down the steps and opening the gate leading to the yard.

The backyard seemed untouched until the group saw the backdoor chopped down hanging from the bottom hinge.

"Fuck.." Blake muttered in fear running up the stairs and entered carefully.

He was found the place was ransacked from top to bottom.

"I'm sorry for your friend." Corrine expressed as she stepped inside the house.

"Haven't found him yet. So hold on with your condolences!" Blake hissed running up the stairs.

Blake went to his buddy's room and saw that the door to the room had been hacked by an axe but was still mostly intact. "Shit." Blake exclaimed as he tried to open the door. "Hey man it's Blake!" Blake said.

Blake heard noise inside the room Blake looked around for something to get the door open since he assumed it was locked by multiple locks same as his front door was.

Blake found an axe head but the handle had been slipped out, Blake picked it up then looked for something to use as a handle.

After a few minutes Blake still hadn't found anything. "H-hey Blake!" Genevieve called out.

Blake made his way over to her. "What's up?" Blake asked sounding a bit somber.

"Um.. could you use this?" Genevieve asked offering a piece of lead pipe.

"Ya.. where'd you get this?" Blake asked holding the pipe in his hands.

"Outside." Genevieve answered pointing to the backyard.

"Well.. thanks for finding this but stay with an adult. Ok?" Blake said hands on his knees so he was at her eye level.

"Ok. I will." Genevieve replied with a faint smile.

Blake used what duct tape he had and fashioned an axe from the pieces Blake took the new tool up stairs and proceeded to hack at the door eventually the door gave way simultaneously with the axe.

Blake was met with the horrific sight of his friend hanging from the ceiling still moving as he had become a walker. "How.." Blake muttered in disbelief. "He's not bitten.." Blake murmered.

"Don't let Genevieve come up here.." Blake called down the stairs.

The adults assumed he had found a gruesome scene all but Summer went up the stairs.

Melissa crept into the room finding Blake on his knees with a piece of paper in his hand and a walker hung from the ceiling. "I'm sorry." Melissa said placing a hand on Blake's shoulder.

Blake handed the paper to her which she took realizing it was a hastily scrawled suicide note, after reading it Melissa dropped the paper in horror at the revelation.

**_"06/26/12 ~ The bandits are at the door they'll be in soon this is what I get for trying to steal food using the dead to rout there forces it had worked for a moment but my luck's run out they tracked me back home they've ransacked the place and now I'm about to find the end of my rope._****_PS. If anyone finds this please put me out of my misery. ~ Bill"_**

Blake saw the paper fall out of his peripheral vision. "He's not bit." Blake said in a small voice.

"But.. that would mean..." Melissa couldn't finish her sentence.

Blake filled her silence.

"We're all gonna turn even if we aren't bit."


	12. Sacrifice Part two

Ch. 10

'Sacrifice Pt. Two'

[Savannah, GA, Noon]

With the sun hanging in the middle of the southern skies the group had opted to leave Savannah after finding the person dead that they had come all this way for.

"Blake what do we do?" Summer asked after her brother as he walked briskly through the alleys towards where the RV was left.

"No idea." Blake admitted still walking.

"You actually didn't have a backup plan..." Corrine said sounding let down.

"Hey!" Blake said turning around for a moment to get his point across. "I'm trying..." Blake said before turning back around and continuing.

Blake made it around a corner and nearly ran into a horde of walkers. "Fuck! Other way! Other way!" Blake said pushing his group back the way they came.

The group ran for only a few feet before they saw more walkers cutting off their escape.

"Fuck!" Blake yelled in despair.

"Blake!" Genevieve cried in fear clinging to the young man's waist.

"Where do we go!" Corrine asked quickly.

Summer pulled her bow and arrow out.

Blake looked around and saw a window then looked for something to throw finding nothing. "Stay here!" Blake exclaimed as he moved forward.

Blake let the walker lunge for him and was met with a haymaker to the temple knocking it to the ground before it could move it was dragged by its feet then swung in a spin until it was thrown into the window breaking the glass.

"In now!" Blake ordered the walker attempting to stand up again.

Blake took the walker and slammed its chest into the bottom and cleared the glass before throwing him down again.

"Now!" Blake reiterated helping Melissa and Corrine through the window.

Blake lifted Genevieve through the window to Melissa then Summer went and Blake began his jump through.

The walkers grabbed Blake's leg mid jump stopping him short making him slam into the floor cutting his face and hands on the shattered glass Blake kicked himself in further away from the bony fingers of the monsters outside.

"Are you ok?!" Genevieve exclaimed trying to help him up.

"No bites?" Corrine asked sounding concerned.

"I'm.." Blake sputtered getting to his feet in a wobbly manner. "Ya. I'm fine.." Blake said trying to catch his breath.

After a moment the group made their way through the dimly lit halls.

"How do we get outta here?" Summer asked feeling fear start to set in.

"We keep moving forward." Blake said determined to get his group through this ordeal.

"You're bleeding... a lot.." Corrine said watching the blood drip from his hands and face to the floor leaving a sparse trail.

"It's ok.. We'll take care of it later." Blake said walking in front of the group.

Blake opened a door he figured was the exit opening the door a walker straightened up at the noise of the door opening Blake slammed the door shut when the walker growled.

"How the hell do we get outta here?" Blake said out loud as he led the group in a different direction.

After his question was voiced the ominous sound of growling and labored shuffling of feet met the group's ears and before long a dozen walkers rounded the corner.

"Oh no." Summer breathed stepping back.

"We need a way out of here." Blake said looking for a way out of this predicament.

"Through here!" Genevieve called opening a door and finding stairs leading up.

"Maybe we can use the rooftops." Corrine suggested moving through the doorway.

Melissa moved through then Summer, Blake grabbed Genevieve's hand and ran up the stairs kicking the door shut behind him immediately the door started shaking from the monsters on the other side pounded desperate to satisfy their insatiable hunger.

"Up the stairs! Move it!" Blake exclaimed behind the group as they made their way up the stairway.

The group heard the roar of the horde underneath them as the door had given way flooding the stairs beneath the group proceeded to race up the flights of stairs at the top of the stairs the door was locked tight.

"Damn thing's stuck!" Blake yelled desperation seeping into his voice.

"Can you kick it down?!" Melissa asked looking down the stairs for the walkers.

"Not a chance." Blake admitted looking for a way to escape.

Blake noticed a fire axe in a case on the previous flight of stairs. "I'll be back! Watch Genevieve!" Blake yelled over his shoulder to Corrine scooting past Melissa and running down the stairs.

"They're almost here!" Summer readying her bow.

"Hold em off!" Blake barked trying to find something to break the glass on the case.

Summer fired two arrows each killing a walker sending them back down the stairs knocking some of their brethren down with them.

"Blake!" Summer screamed as she fired another arrow hitting a walker in the mouth.

"Ahh!" Blake yelled using his elbow to break the glass and pulling the axe out. "C'mon!" Blake exclaimed morning his sister back up the stairs.

Summer fired another arrow hitting another enemy in the eye before backing up.

Blake swung the axe at the knob taking the whole housing off.

Summer fired her last arrow hitting the walker above the left eyebrow sending him crumbling to the floor.

Blake then swung the axe where the latch would be taking him a few swings until finally Blake was able to kick the door open then immediately turning around and swinging the axe around hitting the closest walker with the side of the weapon causing the corpse to fall into the rest of the walkers slowing them down enough for the group to escape.

Blake slammed the door closed behind him and propped the door with the axe before turning to see what the group could do to get away.

"Where do we go?" Corrine asked in a reserved tone voicing the entire group's concern out loud.

Just then the door burst open Blake being the nearest slammed it in the walker's face and threw his might into the door trying to keep it shut.

"Please! ... Hurry!" Blake yelled exerting his strength against the horde of walkers and losing rapidly.

Summer ran to the edge and saw a rooftop slightly lower than the one they were on. "We can jump!" Summer exclaimed motioning to the gap of air between them and safety.

"Do it!" Blake yelled straining against the monsters the door was now half way open.

Summer jumped the gap landing with her top half over the ledge pulling herself up easily. "Corrine jump!" Summer called from the other building.

Corrine jumped the space forearms landing first a slight crack coming from her arms as she pulled herself up.

"Melissa!" Summer yelled over the walkers who were nearly through the door.

Melissa ran forward and jumped barely making it Corrine and Summer grabbed a hold of her and pulled the woman up.

Blake hopped away from the door as it swung open he turned and was surprised to see Genevieve still on the roof with him. "What're you doing here?!" Blake exclaimed looking at the adults across the way.

"I can't jump that far.." Genevieve said fear laden in her voice.

"It's ok lil lady!" Blake said worry creeping into his voice.

Blake turned Genevieve to face Summer, Melissa and Corrine and then wrapped his arms around her torso and lifting her off her feet. "Do you trust me?!" Blake asked quickly looking behind him the walkers seeing they were closing the distance.

"Yes." Genevieve whispered with a shaky breath.

Upon her response Blake threw Genevieve across the gap the women catching Genevieve as she cleared the gap completely once she got her bearings she turned back to see Blake being neared by walkers. "Blake!" Genevieve screamed being held back by Corrine.

"Jump!" Summer yelled to her brother fear of him being lost in her voice.

Blake couldn't back up and have a running start like the others, but he did leap for his life landing chest first with a loud crack of his ribs.

Genevieve got out of Corrine's grip and rushed to help Blake up the others close behind pulling the man up to safety.

"Agh! ... ahh.. oh.." Blake groaned rolling on to his back shielding the sun with one hand the other pressing on his ribs.

"Move your arm please." Melissa spoke quickly guiding his arm away from his ribs before softly pressing on his ribs finding broken bones. "You've broken three ribs." Melissa briefs analytically.

"Agh.. Cool. That's.. Exactly what I meant to do by the way.." Blake said hoisting himself up.

The group walked across the rooftops with less drama since their unwanted followers couldn't apparently jump.

After a few hours of enduring the heat of the Georgia sun the group saw the RV.

"We did it.." Blake said tiredly holding pressure on his ribs.

The group came upon the edge of their current roof and saw no ground only the horde of walkers below milling around aimlessly.

"Shit.." Blake said letting out a sigh.

"Bad word.." Genevieve reminded quickly.

"Crap." Blake corrected himself not missing a beat.

"We better get going." Corrine said sliding on an incline roof to a flat one.

The rest of the group followed suit Blake holding Genevieve during his descent.

"So.." Summer said as she slid stumbling slightly at her landing point. "What now? Where do we go?" Summer asked as the group walked.

"Still not sure.." Blake said still looking forward.

"We can't just wander aimlessly. We need a plan." Corrine said sternly as the group readied to jump to a school rooftop.

Melissa, Summer and Corrine made the jump with ease but the gap was still out of Genevieve's range.

"You can toss her correct?" Corrine inquired standing ready to catch the girl.

"What do you think?" Blake asked Genevieve checking if she trusted him since he was now injured.

Genevieve looked at Blake's arm cradling his broken ribs then back up to his gaze.

"Yes." Genevieve said trying to seem courageous.

"You sure?" Blake asked again sternly.

"Y-yes!" Genevieve reiterated slightly less confident.

Blake took his free arm and made a seat for Genevieve which she got on Blake then stood up straight hoisting the little girl up with him with a groan Blake threw Genevieve to the women Genevieve felt the emptiness under her nothing but air she felt the gravity pushing her back down Genevieve fell into the arms of Corrine safe on the other side of the gap.

Blake stood hand on his knee catching his breath after pain shot through his right side after a moment he stood straight and stepped backwards a few feet before sprinting forward and jumping clearing the gap fairly easily.

"Are you ok?" Summer asked concern creeping into her voice.

"I'm fine." Blake said straightening up from catching his breath.

The group walked slower so Blake wouldn't over exert himself as they passed slowly over the rotting roof of the school.

"Once we get to the other side of this building then what?" Summer asked as she walked next to Blake.

"We'll.. See how many walkers are down there.. And if we get a chance maybe we can do what the girl in Tennessee showed us." Blake explained his plan so far.

Summer kept pace while she had a thought. "Blake why d--" Summer started but was silenced when the roof gave way under Genevieve sending her to the floor below them.

"Genevieve!" The group said in almost unison.

The group saw Genevieve roll from her side onto her back with a whimper the girl then bolted upright when she heard the gurgling moan of walkers.

When the sound reached Blake's ears he didn't think for a second longer. "Nope. Fuck that." Blake said to himself not allowing the little girl to be eaten by the dead.

Blake dropped into the hole landing next to Genevieve with a thud a d aggravating his injured ribs.

"Blake!" Summer barely whispered after her brother in fear.

"You ok lil lady?" Blake asked as he helped Genevieve to her feet.

"I-I'm ok." Genevieve said getting up from the floor and holding onto Blake as she heard the walkers become agitated as they roared growls of the undead filling the room.

Blake looked for a way out not finding much besides the way they got in here Blake then looked straight ahead knowing full well what was going to be done.

[Unknown]

A dark skinned man in a white suit appeared out of the pure white that now surrounded Blake.

"It's good to see you Blake." The man said lovingly sounding like an old friend.

"Uh.. It's been a sec.." Blake said not knowing this man at all but playing along.

"I'm glad you decided to do this." The man said a smile on his face.

Blake shifted his weight from foot to the other awkwardly. "I love Genevieve." Blake admitted.

"She needs that in her life." The man said pacing slowly and calmly. "I'm sorry about what is about to happen." The man said sadly.

Blake's face fell understanding what the man in white most likely meant. "Shit... well.. Genevieve needs me to." Blake said trailing off. "Will Summer be ok?" Blake asked.

The man gave a knowing smile and walked up to Blake putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad that you care more about the others than yourself." He said his smile widening. "It's up to her if she will live on." The man said seriously.

Blake stared forward into space. "Alright. Let's do this." Blake said calmly.

[Savannah High school, afternoon]

Blake snapped back to reality and saw the first walker enter the room Blake spun the girl to face him.

"I love you." Blake stated calmly a small smile forming.

"Blake?" Genevieve said not understanding his calmness.

"Never ever give up." Blake said kissing Genevieve on the forehead.

"What do you mean?" Genevieve questioned again allowing his kiss.

"Gimme your foot." Blake said once again not answering the question.

Genevieve obeyed setting her foot in his cupped hands. "I-I'm scared.." Genevieve stammered out.

"It's ok Genevieve." Blake said with a smile.

Blake then saw the first Walker nearing Blake tensed as he got ready to throw the girl up to the women above his ribs shooting pain into him his hands still slick with his blood his brow mixing sweat and blood.

"Summer here she comes. Melissa, Corrine help Summer." Blake ordered hoisting the little girl up into the air Genevieve was caught by Summer who nearly fell into the hole had Melissa and Corrine not grabbed her.

Setting the girl on safe rooftop Summer looked down in time to see Blake curb stomp a walker's head. "Blake.. It's your turn!" Summer said with slight hesitation noticing the distance between her brother and herself.

"I can't make that jump Summer.." Blake informed with a somber tone.

"What? No. I won't leave you." Summer started to ramble.

"Summer.." Blake said.

Summer got down on her knees and swung her first leg over. "I'll come down I'll help." Summer continued.

"No.." Blake said sadly.

Summer swung her other leg over the edge. "It's ok I'll be right there." Summer said her voice growing frantic.

"NO!" Blake yelled louder than she had ever heard him.

Summer froze at the sound of his voice she pulled herself back up tears starting to spill. "But Blake I need you.." Summer whimpered.

"I know... I need you.." Blake admitted as another walker lunged at him and thrown away. "Take care of Genevieve! No matter what!" Blake shouted up to his sister.

"I.." Summer said before starting to cry.

"Never give up! Swear to me Summer! Give me that much!" Blake shouted with a serious tone.

"I.. I promise... I'll do it!" Summer promised in between sobs.

"Now run!" Blake yelled at the group.

"We-we have to save him!" Genevieve said moving to the hole.

"We have to go.." Summer said quietly tears running down her face.

"No we have to save him!" Genevieve running towards the hole but was caught in Summer's arm and wrapped up.

"No let me go! No! Blaaake!" Genevieve screamed crying thrashing in Summer's arm getting loose from the teenagers grasp before being caught again by the wrist the little girl wrestled until she heard glass under her break crying let her self fall to the ground making Summer drag her. "Bl.. Blaaakke!" The little sobbed as she was dragged Summer mirroring the girl crying as well.

"Do what he said. Do what he said. Do what he told you to do." Summer thought over and over in her head.

The now smaller group made their way down to ground level and made their way to the RV but found it had been stripped of its battery, oil filter and tires. The group after a moment made their way to the train yard.

The group found one locomotive still there with one car attached behind.

"Can anyone drive a train?" Melissa asked wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I can't." Corrine said still climbing into it.

The group followed suit Corrine found a notepad with instructions on how to start the train pencil rubbed onto the paper.

"This will help." Corrine announced quietly.

"So we can get it started do we know how to move it?" Melissa asked.

"No. But we'll have to figure out." Corrine said looking for the appropriate switches to get the train started. "I hope there's fuel in this." Corrine said to herself.

Melissa stepped out of the engine and made her way to the car where Summer and Genevieve had gone to.

She stepped in and saw Genevieve and Summer sitting across the car from each other Melissa also saw scissors and broken glass as well as cut curly hair in a heap on the floor of the train car.

After a few moments they could hear the engine roar to life.

"Are you guys ok?" Melissa asked the two but received no answer.

The train lurched forward a few feet but then stopped.

"Where are we going. We need a destination." Corrine said ducking into the car.

Summer stood up and turned to the women. "Amanda." Summer said wiping her dried tears as more fell. "Amanda told us we can come back." Summer explained.

"Where is she." Corrine asked calmly.

"Chattanooga." Summer answered promptly.

"According to the map that was left in the engine we will have to go through Atlanta then we come to a tee off that will send us to Chattanooga." Corrine briefed showing the adults the map tracing their path with her finger.

"Ok." Summer said nodding and stepping back to her previous seat.

The train made steady progress towards Atlanta.

Summer had waited until Genevieve fell asleep and stood at the edge of the car contemplating. "How can I.." Summer thought to herself. "This is as far as I can go.." Summer whispered to herself.

Genevieve laid looking at the wall her head laying on her new backpack her eyes running with tears her lip quivering and regret heavy in her heart she took a quiet but shaky breath before saying what she wanted to tell him.

"I love you too Blake.."


	13. Choice Part one

Ch. 11

'Choice Pt. One'

The sun had set a couple of hours ago the adults in the group prayed nothing would be laid across the tracks as they trekked through the heart of Atlanta the amount of walkers that they had run over with in the last few minutes was immeasurable.

Genevieve was sitting in the middle of the train car watching the walkers pass by as well as the buildings some of which had graffiti. 'No escape!' 'This is the end!' 'We are forsaken!' Were a few that Genevieve read with tearful eyes.

A half hour passed by and the group had to stop the train they were at the crossroads.

Summer And the group got out if the train there had to be a track switch nearby.

"Genevieve We'll need the flashlight out of your pack." Summer said gruffly.

Genevieve quickly slipped her backpack off and pulled the flashlight out and handed it to Summer.

Summer flipped on the light source and walked down the tracks followed by the group.

"Shh." Corrine said freezing. "Turn the light off!" Corrine whispered before pulling Melissa and herself into the shadows of an abandoned train car.

Summer pulled Genevieve behind cover with her they all listened and heard footsteps, but they weren't from a walker they were too steady.

Summer pulled her bow but remembered she had no arrows so switched her bow out for her pistol.

Silently Summer stalked the sound she found it was coming from the other side of the train car.

Summer stood up straight and pointed her gun forward when the person came around the corner he stumbled backwards and nearly fell before throwing his hands in air in surrender Summer could tell he was close to her age maybe a couple years younger.

"P-please. Let me go." The boy pleaded with his hands raised.

"State your business." Summer ordered trying to hide her trembling hands.

"Looking for stuff.. To help my friend..." the teenager replied hands still raised.

"What's wrong with him?" Summer asked trying to keep her authoritative tone.

"He.. He was attacked by a dog.." the mystery person replied as he started to back up but bumped into Corrine's gun instead. "Wait please!" The boy pleaded.

"Keep it down." Summer said gun trembling in her hands.

"Depending on how bad he was hurt I can help him." Melissa chimed in softly.

The boy turned and looked at Melissa with hope. "Please!" He pleaded voice breaking as if he might cry.

"Take us to him. Try anything.. And they'll shoot you." Melissa said motioning to the two women with guns.

"I won't.. I promise." The adolescent gave his word after seeing Genevieve.

The group nodded to each other before following the teen, he led them down a back alley and into the train station the group immediately saw blood drops trailing to an injured man laying against the wall with a graying skin complexion.

"Dad!" The boy exclaimed he ran and slid to his knees next to his father.

Summer internally recoiled and fell behind the group as she was flooded with her family's less fortunate state.

Melissa stepped next to the man and got on her knees. "Where did the dog bite you?" Melissa asked waiting until she asked permission to check.

"Uh.. Leg. Arm. S-stomach.." the man answered with labored breathing evident.

"May I check you?" Melissa asked moving closer to the man.

"You a... doctor or. Something?" The man asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Melissa replied simply.

"Then.. Be quick." The man said tiredly.

"Of course." Melissa said. "Where on the arm were you bitten?" Melissa asked.

"Bicep." The man answered sounding out of it.

"Well let's start with your leg." Melissa opted seeing the blood was around the ankle. "Help your father out of his shirt please." Melissa said to the boy as she pulled his pant leg up.

Once the pant leg was up Melissa could tell right away this wasn't a dog bite.

Melissa looked up at the man's face with a furrowed brow.

She noticed his skin was gray his body was hot to the touch his eyes were yellowed. "This isn't a dog bite." Melissa said concern laden in her voice.

"No.. It is!.. A German Shepherd!" The boy said adamantly with fear in his voice.

"Trevor.." the man said tiredly. "Come clean." The man said labored breathing returning.

"Dad..." Trevor said voice breaking with sorrow.

"Trevor. You were attacked by walkers weren't you." Melissa asked holding the teenager's gaze.

Summer and Genevieve's stomach lurched at the revelation of another family broken because of the monsters outside.

Genevieve stepped away and put her back against the wall breathing deeply trying to keep from crying but eventually broke sliding down the wall she pulled her knees to her chest a d cried quietly while the group decided what to do with the man.

"Shoot him in the head.. And he shouldn't come back.. Corrine said sullenly.

"What?! No!" Trevor said fear and sorrow ruling in his voice as he put his body over his father's.

"If we don't do it he will become a lurker." Corrine explained calmly.

"All of you get away!" Trevor warned the group picking up his father's revolver.

The group had their hands up in surrender to this brokenhearted boy.

Trevor froze when a small hand touched his forearm causing him to tense up slightly before pointing the gun at the hand's owner.

Genevieve flinched only slightly at the gun's presence before calming down at least outwardly. "P-please.. Don't let him be one of them.. Don't let him become a walker." Genevieve pleaded her eyes still wet from tears.

Trevor had the gun on her for a long moment before lowering the gun tears spilling silently. "Ok.." Trevor relented before turning to his father.

"Love ya buddy .. I'm.. Sorry." The man said wheezing.

"Ohh.. Dad.. I.. I'll miss you." Trevor sobbed holding the gun trembling pointing it at his father hesitating for a moment before firing.

[One month later, outside Chattanooga, Morning]

The group had arrived an hour ago and had spent the time trying to figure out how to get back in the mall safely.

"Hope this is beneficial." Corrine said quietly seeing the large amount of walkers roaming the parking lot of the mall.

"We just gotta make it to Amanda." Summer said determination showing. "She'll.. Know what to do." Summer said distantly to herself.

"Ok. Me and Corrine will get in the mall. Trevor, Melissa you hide and watch the kid." Summer briefed the group on the plan.

The two infiltrators stepped in through the subway entrance like Amanda had showed Summer the last time they were here.

"Hopefully it's still pretty clear down here." Summer said under her breath.

"Don't count on it." Corrine said quietly.

Once at the bottom of the stairs the duo could hear a bunch of walkers roaming the area.

Summer snuck behind one and swung her knife stabbing the walker in the temple rendering it lifeless once again.

Corrine slunk behind a walker and snapped her fingers lightly once the walker turned around she forced her knife into where its nose used to be then pulled it out and kicked one of its knees in toppling it to the ground dead.

The duo killed off a handful more before reaching the entrance to the mall.

Opening the door and stepping inside the duo couldn't count how many undead enemies there were but it would make getting to the roof interesting.

The two his behind a table flipped on its side.

"Any ideas?" Corrine asked in a whisper.

Summer shifted her weight nervously. "Well... Amanda showed us a way to blend in with the dead.." Summer admitted.

"How?" Corrine asked genuinely interested in this ability.

"We have to cover ourselves in the guts of.. One of the walkers." Summer explained with a small moment of hesitation.

"Oh.." Corrine said a little shaken by the idea.

"I know. It's gross but it'll help." Summer reasoned with the grown woman.

"Alright." Corrine agreed looking for their victim.

Corrine stood and struck one in the eye with her knife than dragged behind their cover.

"You're sure about this?" Corrine asked clearly wanting a different way to get the job done.

"I've done it before.." Summer reassured before opening the walkers stomach and slathering the remains all over her body and painting her face with the guts as well.

Corrine followed suit hesitantly. "Ok.. Let's get this ... over with." Corrine said shuddering.

The duo then stood up and walked into the crowd of undead the duo went up the stairs then up to the third floor.

Corrine was walking slowly following Summer when a walker bumped into her causing Corrine to stop in place the walker then looked at her closely growling lightly before fumbling off in the other direction Corrine took a deep breath before following Summer up the stairs to a ladder.

The girls made their way up the ladder and stepped outside seeing the expansive city and many walkers that now filled it.

"Amanda's out there somewhere." Summer said slight hope in her voice.

"What if she isn't?" Corrine piped up breaking Summer out of her bubble.

"What?" Summer asked looking at her partner.

"What if this Amanda isn't alive anymore." Corrine asked plainly.

"She's not dead." Summer said seriously.

"How do you know?" Corrine pressed.

"I don't! But.. There's no way. After everything she did. There's no way she could just die." Summer exclaimed sounding flustered.

Corrine pursed her lips knowingly. "Alright. Where are the fireworks?" Corrine said changing the subject.

"They're..." Summer said turning back to the roof they were on. "They're.. Uh.. Let's check here." Summer said walking to a square object under a blue tattered tarp.

Removing the tarp they found the fireworks after a few minutes setting them out they pulled some matches out of Corrine's pack and lit the fireworks as they went off the duo descended the fire escape.

Once on the ground the two found the walkers were emerging from the city diverging on the mall as the sun was beginning to rise.

Summer could see Melissa smearing walker guts on Trevor and Genevieve already covered up on the other side of the lot.

Summer breathed a sigh of relief before making her way slowly towards them. "C'mon Corrine." Summer whispered as she walked into the fray.

"Right behind you." Corrine whispered back following behind.

Summer watched as Melissa led Genevieve and Trevor towards the store they had been told to go to by Amanda.

Summer and Corrine made their way slowly it felt as if they had been in the crowd of walkers for an hour but eventually they made it to the store.

"Thank God you're alright!" Melissa said when the duo made it through the door.

"What do we do now?" Trevor asked.

"We... wait." Summer said awkwardly as she leaned against the counter.

An hour passed a crowd of walkers were attracted to the noise and light of the fireworks.

"How long do we just sit here." Corrine asked sitting on the floor near the front door.

"Until she gets here." Summer replied bluntly standing near the front window watching for the reclusive teenager.

"You don't think this is a waste of time?" Corrine asked in a concerned voice.

"No. I think this could help us all." Summer said gesturing to everyone.

Hours passed daytime turned to dusk the walkers had started roaming again and still no sign of Amanda.

"How long are we gonna sit here." Trevor asked while looking at a magazine.

Summer sighed rubbing her eyes tired of this question. "When she shows up.. She has to show up.." Summer said somberly.

"And when do you think she will show up? It has been hours!" Corrine said sternly with her arms crossed.

"She.. She will be here.. She'll b-" Summer started before Genevieve spoke up.

"Hey! Look?" Genevieve said looking out the window.

The group crowded the front window to see what the little girl was pointing out.

The group could see walkers roaming looking like nothing but silhouettes against the sunset.

"What are we looking at?" Summer said impatiently.

"Maybe she's saying there's nothing out here!" Trevor said in a bad attempt at being passive aggressive.

Summer took this to heart and looked down at the child immediately who was still looking out the glass door. "She! Will! Be here!" Summer almost growled at the girl.

Genevieve recoiled for a moment but then looked at Summer. "Look!" Genevieve said trying to hide her frustration.

Summer turned to look back out begrudgingly with a sigh but saw what the child saw.

One of the silhouettes was dispatching the others until only one stood.

That silhouette then turned and limped towards the store the group backed away from the window and waited for the figure to get closer.

Summer breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Amanda pushing through the store's door.

"They have any pads in here?" Amanda asked sticking her head in the door nonchalantly.

The group looked at each other this was who Summer wanted to meet with?

"Pads?" Genevieve mouthed to the adults.

"When your older ok?" Melissa whispered with a wink.

"Well." Amanda said after a few minutes of scrounging.

"Let's move."


	14. Choice part two

Ch. 12

'Choice Pt. Two'

[Chattanooga, Night]

The city was mostly quiet aside from the occasional sound of walkers or small animals in the nearby buildings.

Amanda limped ahead of the group a crutch with signatures and stickers covered it her dirty blonde hair looked like it had been cut recently.

Summer figures she could use a haircut, but so could Trevor with his brown curly locks.

Genevieve walked in the back of the group her shoulder hung low her head looking down at the ground.

Corrine walked beside the little girl. "Everything alright Genevieve?" Corrine asked, quietly.

Genevieve was at first slow to answer but eventually looked up to the woman with a glum face. "I don't think Summer likes me." Genevieve confided, somberly before returning her gaze to the road.

Corrine furrowed her brow then looked at Summer's back and remembered her attitude towards Genevieve at the store. "She might not have meant it." Corrine said calmly hoping the child would understand.

Genevieve's heart sank further at the woman's words. "Maybe..." Genevieve answered before closing up.

Amanda limped on towards the destination that only she knew. "So..." Amanda turned her head to speak over her shoulder adopting a somber tone. "I don't see him... So I'll guess..." Amanda tried to find delicate words for her question.

Summer nodded her head slowly a saddened expression on her face.

Amanda turned back to the road surprise showing on her face. "Wow big guy... Rest easy..." Amanda whispered to herself.

Summer shed a silent tear hearing Amanda's words.

The group made it to the northwestern side of the city dodging walkers and the group of bandits from before.

Amanda ducked behind cover her injured leg kept straight. "Get down. I keep walkers near the house as a form of defense... and camouflage." Amanda explained in a hushed tone.

"How do we get by?" Corrine asked crouched against the car.

Amanda picked up a half of a beer bottle and threw it at a window. "Like that." Amanda said as the walkers went towards the sound with murderous intent.

The group slipped in through the double pull doors and followed Amanda up the stairs at the top of the stairs Amanda pulled out a set of keys and put the correct key in to the door with the number three zero two on it and let everyone in before shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Whoa! What the fuck! Shoes off at the door..." Amanda snapped when she saw everyone with their shoes on.

Everyone took their shoes off and set them in a small shoe closet next to the front door without raising an argument.

After removing her own shoes Amanda grabbed her crutch and stood in front if the group. "House rules. Number one shoes off at the door." Amanda said gesturing to the closet.

"Second this place has power from a generator because this was also the administration building, the TV works volume stays at ten or below, if you can't hear it there's two headsets on top of the TV." Amanda explained while leaning against her crutch.

"Third those are blackout curtains they are to be closed at ALL times when while it is dark, if you need a light on the curtains are closed. Do we understand this rule?" Amanda asked before moving on with her speech.

Summer, Melissa, Corrine and Trevor all look at each other then back to Amanda and agree to the rule.

"Good. Three more, Fourth: There is food ask before you take or you'll be sorry." Amanda briefed while grabbing a seat.

"Fifth there is running water... for now anyway. Five minute showers I will be timing you guys." Amanda said seriously.

"And finally the sixth major rule is no one goes into that room." Amanda stated her voice growing into a deep growl at the end of her sentence as she pointed to the room at the end of the hall.

After the group agreed to the rules Amanda mellowed out some.

"First order of business, who's hungry?" Amanda asked hunching forward in her chair.

"Starving." Trevor said clearing his throat.

"Cheesy mac in the cupboard." Amanda directed motioning to the rest to get some food.

The group filed into the kitchen except Genevieve who sat in one of two recliners.

"What happened here?" Genevieve asked in quiet voice looking to the teenager.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked sitting back in her chair.

"The blood stains?" Genevieve said in the same small voice.

Amanda looked to the bloodstains on the carpeting near the couch.

"I had to take care of some bad guys..." Amanda answered simply.

Amanda got up and limped her way to the second recliner. "You ok ... what was your name? Guinevere?" Amanda asked sitting in the recliner.

"Genevieve." The little girl corrected.

"Ok. Are you ok Genevieve?" Amanda asked reclining back with a sharp inhale due to her leg.

"Why wouldn't I be..." Genevieve replied averting Amanda's gaze.

"Did you see when he..." Amanda trailed off wanting to catch the little girl's response.

Genevieve gulped back tears and looked straight ahead as tears welled in her eyes regardless.

"That sucks ki- Genevieve." Amanda said sympathetically.

Genevieve nodded her bottom lip now quivering.

Amanda could sense something else was going on with the child so she leaned closer to the kid to speak.

"Was he your dad?" Amanda asked calmly studying the child's features.

"No." Genevieve choked out in a broken voice.

"What happened?" Amanda pressed wanting to know how it happened.

"He... I m-messed up... I fell and... he died to save me." Genevieve explained sorrow filling her voice she tried to blink away her tears but one escaped onto her cheek.

Amanda pursed her lips wishing this hadn't happened to a child. "I'm sure he would it over again for you..." Amanda said trying to be comforting. "He seemed to really like you." Amanda added.

"Mm-hm..." Genevieve mustered before closing her eyes to stop her tears.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said after a moment.

"Summer... hates me too... because of the accident..." Genevieve uttered hoping for more comfort then Corrine gave.

Amanda backed away from the child and laid back. "I'm sorry kiddo..." Amanda breathed.

After a long moment Amanda inclined her chair and sat up. "Tell ya what." Amanda said in trying to be cheerful. "You like Disney princesses?" Amanda asked in the same tone.

Genevieve looked over and wiped her eyes then nodded.

"Well come over here." Amanda said hoisting herself up. "Inside this hutch... you will find every disney princess movie." Amanda exclaimed trying sound happy for Genevieve.

Genevieve got up and knelt next to the hutch and opened up one of the compartments and saw all of the movies from Snow White to Rapunzel in chronological order.

"Pick what ya want." Amanda said returning to her Recliner.

Genevieve pulled out 'Tangled' and put it in the player and started back to her seat.

"Oh wait grab a headset." Amanda said pointing to the sets on top of the TV.

Genevieve stopped and grabbed one. "Don't you want to hear?" Genevieve asked ready to grab the other pair.

"Nah go ahead." Amanda dismissed.

The rest of the group came out eating their food.

"Who picked this?" Trevor asked in disgust.

"Genevieve." Amanda replied simply as Genevieve started to put the headset on.

"It sucks though..." Trevor said in an annoyed tone.

"No it doesn't!" Genevieve exclaimed in sheer disbelief putting the headset around her neck.

"Dude I can throw this knife at you." Amanda joked sounding serious.

Trevor put his hands up in mock defeat as the girls returned to their movie after a few minutes Trevor was glued to the screen with Genevieve.

[One day later]

The group were having an easy time adjusting to the small apartment.

Melissa sat on the couch conversing with Corrine.

Summer sat with her dead phone in her hand.

Genevieve was in the bathroom washing up.

Trevor laid across the floor reading the same magazine from the store.

And Amanda was reclined back in her recliner.

Amanda looked over at Summer, seeing the phone in her hand.

"What type of charger do you need?" Amanda asked getting up from her recliner.

"Uh.." Summer mumbled pointing the charging port at the girl.

Amanda got closer and examined it before nodding. "C'mon I got the same." Amanda limping into the hallway and opened the first door on the left.

Summer walked in to what she assumed was Amanda's room since it was covered in poster of bands like Nickelback, Three Days Grace and Papa Roach as well as movie promotional posters such as Tangled, Brave and a 'Here's Johnny' poster hung on her door.

Amanda rolled into her bed setting a Jason Voorhees plushie to the side and pulled her charger out of the wall and handed to Summer.

"What about your phone?" Summer asked holding the charger in her hands.

"I'll just charge it out in the living room where you put it." Amanda said waving her hand dismissively.

"Thanks." Summer said genuinely.

"Ya..." Amanda said trying to find words to confront Summer on Genevieve's behalf.

Summer turned and left before Amanda found her words, Summer went out and plugged the charger in near the recliners and set her phone on the floor.

"I'll be up on the roof..." Summer announced as she left back down the hall and through one of the windows leading to a fire escape with a ladder tied to the edge of the roof.

[On the roof]

Summer pulled herself over the edge and looked out at the cityscape falling apart from months of disrepair and warfare pitting humans against the dead.

Summer saw how the vegetation was taking the buildings back, she saw vines climbing the side of the buildings, water flooding the streets from the sewers not being pumped.

Summer watched a flock of birds fly from over head then curve their way in between the skyscrapers.

After the birds disappeared Summer sat in a lawn chair that Amanda had set out and leaned back closing her eyes and allowed herself to think of her family all gone except for her and her brother left her with a little girl not even six years old.

Summer let out a sigh of exasperation at the thought as she put her head in her hands leaning forward in her seat.

"Why would you do this to me?" Summer asked pain in her voice as she covered her eyes and waited for an answer that would never come.

"I never signed up for that kid Blake..." Summer cried voice breaking on her deceased brother's name.

Summer didn't move from her spot even when she heard someone climbing the ladder.

Summer didn't even look up to see who it was.

"No one signed up for any of this shit." Amanda's voice spoke out. "I didn't sign up to live alone in an apartment not knowing if my mom's ok or not, But I ain't bitchin'." Amanda said standing next to Summer.

"No one asked you..." Summer said not facing the teenager.

Amanda sighed as she propped herself against a A.C. unit. "Listen... I know what it's like to lose people that... are your whole world, who are the world to you." Amanda admitted slowly sounding like she was a mile away in thought suddenly.

"You have no idea what I've been through." Summer said anger seeping into her words.

Amanda was pulled back by the girl's words. "Its not a competition... who's been through worse, we don't have time for that. But Summer right now. That little girl needs help and she's looking to you." Amanda explained.

Summer looked up for the first time. "Why me?" Summer asked standing up. "Why does she want me?" Summer asked walking towards the injured Amanda. "I don't want her... she killed my brother!" Summer yelled in Amanda's face.

"Did she shoot him?" Amanda asked like she knew the answer.

"No." Summer replied.

"Did she stab him?" Amanda asked.

"No." Summer answered.

"Drown? Burn? Choke him out?" Amanda asked in rapid succession.

"No. No. No." Summer said impatiently.

"Then what the fuck happened?!" Amanda shouted in Summer's face.

"Dont get in my face..." Summer said quietly averting the teenager's gaze but not backing away.

"You got in mine and if you start something you better be able to finish it." Amanda threatened. "What happened?" Amanda asked again.

"Genevieve fell through a hole in the roof... Blake went down for her... and we couldn't get him back up before the.. dead got him." Summer retold the tale of her brother's demise.

"Did she jump down the hole in the roof?" Amanda asked knowing the answer.

"No... she fell." Summer said still avoiding eye contact.

"Then quit blaming her! You're fucking her up! For something she couldn't even help!" Amanda exclaimed as Summer backed away.

"Listen to your own story... ok? Dont hurt Genevieve." Amanda said somberly.

"Ok..." Summer said sitting back in her chair and looking at her feet.

"Alright... enough of the heavy talk. I'll see you downstairs." Amanda said returning to the ladder and climbing down.

Summer put her head in her hands again, 'Blake... I'm not ready for this.' The overwhelmed teen thought to herself.

[One day later]

Summer stepped over a downed stop sign while surveying her surroundings.

The generator had ran out of fuel leaving the apartment without electricity, Amanda brought Summer along with her to the nearest gas station.

It was a cool morning, a thin layer of fog was in the air, the streets were quiet and neither of the girls had seen any undead or hunters so far on their journey.

"So... how often do you have to fill this generator up?" Summer asked breaking the silence that seemed to envelop the city.

"Shhhhh" Amanda whispered calmly Over her shoulder as she limped across the pavement the bottom of the crutch sprayed with rubber.

Summer quieted down begrudgingly walking behind the teenage girl.

"Week or two." Amanda whispered watching the rooftops and alleys, scanning the streets for potential threats or opportunities.

Summer appreciated the answer and continued following Amanda, Summer had her bow out with an arrow notched and ready.

The duo crept down the road a gas station laid presumably abandoned on the corner.

Amanda slowed to a stop, listening closely for any hint of an ambush.

Summer stopped behind Amanda looking around waiting for the go ahead to move in.

After a few long moments Amanda started to creep slowly towards the station staying close to the building on their left.

Amanda took the lead slowly watching the ground for any sort of trap, when she felt confident there weren't any Amanda stood up from her semi crouched posture.

Amanda set the five-gallon container on the ground next to the pump she then motioned to Summer to keep an eye out for trouble.

Amanda then disappeared into the gas station then returned a moment later. "Put the nozzle in." Amanda whispered quickly, trying to bring out some hustle in Summer's step.

Summer got the idea and quickly put the pump in. "How are we getting gas out?" Summer asked in a whisper.

"Some places have back up generators and mechanical switches in the event of power outages." Amanda explained in a hushed tone as she readjusted the nozzle in the container.

"How'd you find that out?" Summer asked louder then she meant to causing Amanda to cringe.

After relaxing Amanda turned her head to look at Summer. "Internet." Amanda replied simply over the top sweet smile before looking back to the container as the pump stopped.

Amanda put the nozzle back and made her way inside after a moment she returned again.

"Let's head back. We come back if it's really needed." Amanda said motioning for Summer to carry the container.

Summer picked up the gas can and followed after the teenager. "Internet? What did this girl do in her free time before all of this?" Summer thought to herself.

[Three days later]

The group had settled into the apartment but rumors were now spreading about what was behind Amanda's forbidden room that was what the topic was tonight as the group spoke in hushed tones hoping not to wake the owner of the apartment.

"Maybe she's a perv or something and it's a dungeon!" Trevor stated quietly to the group as they bounced around ideas.

"What is a perv?" Genevieve asked while standing next to Summer.

"Uhhh not for kids ok?" Summer said giving Trevor a look.

"Oh. Ok." Genevieve said resigning her curiosity.

"I highly doubt that." Corrine replied to Trevor's accusation in a calm quiet voice.

"Well what's your idea?!" Trevor spat in a hushed tone.

"Maybe that's where she keeps her survival gear." Melissa offered.

"She keeps that stuff in her room though." Summer pointed out.

"Maybe she keeps the room as a special place for her aunt and uncle's memory?" Genevieve spoke up again.

Summer pursed her lips assuming this was a guess not worth following up. "Maybe." Summer said dismissively.

"Well... What about what you heard?" Trevor asked fishing for Summer's guess.

"I... I don't know for sure but I thought..." Summer said trailing off remembering back to her shower from a couple days ago it was later at night and she was walking out to the living room but stopped when she heard the faint sound of labored breathing on the other side of the door.

"Maybe she's a cannibal." A voice spoke out ominously behind them snapped Summer out of her thoughts.

The group immediately jumped and spun towards the voice seeing the owner was Amanda the group sat their mortified about what may come next.

Amanda waited for a moment to see the faces of being caught red-handed. "Think what you want. But stay the fuck out." Amanda said dropping the whisper from before.

The group hung their heads. "We're... sorry." Summer said shame evident in her voice.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Amanda said simply with her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

Melissa, Corinne and Trevor went back to their respective sleeping spots in an awkward fashion.

Summer tapped Genevieve on the shoulder to get her moving but Amanda stopped Summer and shooed her away.

Summer begrudgingly moved towards her sleep area.

Genevieve timidly stepped forward was she joking about the cannibal part? Genevieve didn't quite know what a cannibal was but knew it was bad by how mommy and daddy talked about them in passing.

Amanda sighed then looked at the little girl. "Thanks for sorta sticking up for me.. not calling me a cannibal or a dominatrix." Amanda said sounding genuine.

Genevieve played with her fingers while holding eye contact. "Um...you're welcome... What are those?" Genevieve spoke in a timid voice.

Amanda's eyes widened at the questions directed at her. "Uh... well... Cannibal is someone who eats other people... the other is something you need to wait to learn about..." Amanda explained awkwardly.

"Oh... I don't like cannibals." Genevieve stated inching backwards.

"They are a bad bunch." Amanda said with a sigh looking towards the blinds of her window for a moment then back to Genevieve who was now looking at her hands. "Off to bed... g'night." Amanda said turning to go in her room.

[The next day]

The group sat on the couch and recliners Amanda stood in the hallways looking them all over.

"So you guys don't trust me huh?" Amanda said with a humourless tone.

"Well... we do. Mostly..." Melissa said sounding halfway genuine.

"Speak for yourself..." Trevor mumbled crossing his arms on the couch.

Amanda let out a humourless chuckle. "Only one of your guesses came close last night. But I'm not saying who." Amanda said a twinge of anger in her voice.

"There shouldn't be secrets between us. This won't work if there are." Corrine said sternly from her seat on one of the recliners.

"It's mine to keep. It is a secret that WILL NOT be any danger to anyone." Amanda reassured her fellow survivors.

"How do we know that...?" Summer asked challengingly.

Amanda's face hardened at the challenging nature on display. "Cus I said it wouldn't." Amanda spat, her accent flaring for a moment.

"Stake your life on it?!" Trevor asked quickly.

"Yes." Amanda replied adamantly.

The group looked at each other for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Alright?" Amanda asked sounding slightly relieved.

"Ya." Summer answered sounding distant looking down at her shoes.

A few hours had passed Amanda resigned to her recliner and they were watching the Godzilla made in nineteen ninety eight.

Summer watched only a little she wasn't big on monster movies apparantly Genevieve wasn't either as she laid on the couch looking lost in thought.

Summer saw an opportunity to try and be nice to the little girl so uneasily Summer motioned for Genevieve to sit up followed by Genevieve immediately obeying.

Sitting down slowly Summer was thinking hard about her next move. "I uh... have something for you." Summer said slowly pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Don't have a password on it. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me." Summer said handing her phone to the child.

Genevieve slowly took it hoping this wasn't a trick she swiped it open with her free hand and saw the home screen depicting Jenny and Summer in their cheerleader outfits striking cheerleading poses while laughing. "Um... thank you..." Genevieve said half-heartedly trying to appear appreciative.

Summer picked up on this quickly. "Well it has angry birds on there." Summer said swiping to the right on the screen revealing angry birds and a few stock apps. "But I figure... you might want to see ... this." Summer said as she tapped on the gallery app.

Genevieve's demeanor shifted when she saw the photos the little girl tapped on one of them it came up depicting a younger Blake in a pool with a girl in a bikini held on one shoulder as they smiled at the camera, she swiped over and saw another picture of Blake covered in muck under a car poking Summer's leg with a wrench.

The little girl's lip began to tremble while she smiled at the pictures encapsulating the man she wished was by her side one she wanted to grow up and learn from. "Thank you." Genevieve choked out genuinely.

Amanda watched this interaction and smiled a bit before turning back to the movie as Godzilla was trying to eat the heroes in a taxi cab.

[Two days later]

It was early morning Amanda left for a supply run with Melissa, everyone else was asleep except for Summer who had elected to take a shower.

On her way back out to the living room she heard it again, the faint sound of breathing on the other side of the door of the forbidden room.

"Who could be in there?" Summer thought to herself, reaching for the handle she tried to turn it but found it was locked from the inside Summer figured she should've expected that but she did notice the hole for unlocking it was a simple round hole.

Summer figured her and Amanda were the same height so she couldn't really hide anywhere Summer couldn't reach.

After a moment of not finding anything she decided to go look in the kitchen to open the door, Summer rummaged through the drawers and found an unopened package of chopsticks taking them to the door.

Opening the pack and fumbling with the sticks as her nerves made her hands shake Summer looked over her shoulder her heart pounding. "She wouldn't be home soon right?" Summer thought to herself turning back to her work.

She inserted the chopstick and pushed hearing a click Summer flinched at the noise looking over her shoulder again she pulled the stick out and turned the knob slowly.

Summer cracked the door open and peeked her eyes through seeing the outline of a bed the blanket looked ruffled up but she didn't see anyone she pushed in slightly further seeing two forms in the low light standing looking at the far wall unmoving.

The first form looked to be an average built woman while the other looked to be a heavy set man Summer then noticed that the two forms seemed to be tied off at the neck like a leash, Summer heard the front door being opened up so she quickly slipped in the door and closed it behind her, not giving up on the chance to find out what was going on here.

[In livingroom]

Amanda stepped in the apartment as the Genevieve was sitting up Trevor jumped at the sound of the door opening Corrine had been reading an old mystery book on the couch.

"G'morning." Amanda said flatly as she waited for Melissa to step inside before closing the door and locking it. "Good news... I found some scissors so if someone wants to get a haircut I got you." Amanda pulling out the acquired item on the dining table.

"Uh... I think I'll pass." Trevor said getting up and rolling up his bedding before disappearing into the hallway.

"I could use a touch up later..." Corrine voiced as she continued to read her book.

The teenager had sat herself in the kitchen using one of the chairs from the table. "Hey Genevieve c'mere." Amanda called out.

Genevieve set Summer's old phone on the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wanna get your haircut?" Amanda asked making a snipping motion with the scissors.

"Um no!" Genevieve said adamantly starting to back out stroking her hair braid worriedly.

"Now hold up and listen to my reason. Ok?" Amanda exclaimed as Genevieve tried to return to the livingroom.

Genevieve froze in place before slowly returning still holding her braid.

"Now listen... your hair is awesome. But! It's dangerous too." Amanda explained calmly letting the little girl connect the dots.

"H-how?" Genevieve asked in a small voice.

easy to grab don't you think? What if a bad guy grabbed it?" Amanda answered.

"I would die then..." Genevieve said in a somber tone.

"That's why I wanna get it cut so that's less of a chance. What do ya say?" Amanda asked leaning closer to the girl.

"Um... um... It-it makes sense..." Genevieve stuttered as she relented.

"Ok." Amanda said satisfaction resounding in her voice as Genevieve turned around.

Amanda undid Genevieve's braid revealing the true length of her long black hair. "Damn girl I'm sorta jealous." Amanda said genuinely.

A soft smile graced Genevieve's face. "Mommy and daddy liked it being long..." Genevieve said reminiscing her parents in her mind. "And... bad word." Genevieve added barely loud enough for Amanda to hear.

"Ah... your right." Amanda said awkwardly before handing Genevieve the silk white ribbon that held her hair.

After several minutes the girl's hair was cut considerably shorter. "Also I found you some new clothes. Hope they'll fit you." Amanda said as she wiped the scissors clean.

"Ok." Genevieve said standing up and looking somberly at the hair on the kitchen floor before leaving with the clothes in hand.

"And when you get those on you can take guard duty with the binoculars!" Amanda said quickly after the little girl as she left trying to lift her spirits.

[In the room]

Summer had shut the door silently and was now turned to the forms her back against the door she could see better now she saw the taller heavier form was a man about forty years old with a chunk taken out of his left cheek but otherwise seemed intact, his clouded eyes gave away that this person was in fact a walker, he wore a clean white button up shirt and jeans, His wrists and neck suggested he was tied down at some point just after his death.

The other form was that of a woman in her early fifties with no visible injuries wearing a navy blue long sleeve shirt and jeans with the same markings on her hands and neck.

[In the bathroom]

Genevieve had stepped into the bathroom her heart heavy with the fact she had lost the hair her mommy and daddy had braided for her every morning, she looked into the mirror and placed her hands on the sink her heart dropping at the sight of her hair now in a bob cut, the little girl then set her new clothes on the counter and shrugged out of her dress letting it fall to the floor then picking up the shirt, a orange long sleeve with the outline of a football player on it.

Pulling the shirt over her head she picked up the jeans and wiggled into them before picking up the dress and looking at it not wanting to lose what's left of her parents hugging the dress to her chest as she let tears fall from her eyes as slid her back down the wall to the floor.

[In the kitchen]

Amanda had just finished cleaning up the hair and setting it in a container when Genevieve came out into view.

"Hey. Wanna use the binocs?" Amanda asked as Genevieve passed by.

Genevieve nodded without looking. "Yes." Genevieve replied not breaking stride.

Amanda figured the kid needed some time to get used to the new look so Amanda said nothing more as she grabbed a sleeve of cheap crackers from the cupboard.

Amanda went and sat in her recliner and had just settled in when she saw Genevieve doing something on Summer's phone, Amanda had figured Summer was in her room charging that phone.

Amanda's stomach dropped at the realization that if Summer wasn't in there then where was she, Amanda got out of her seat and set the crackers on the kitchen counter opened her door hastily not seeing the teenager she quickly moved to her secret room and tested it finding the knob turned.

Amanda immediately turned and pushed the door bumping into a body on the other side she could tell this was a person since the body jumped when the door struck them before they slammed into the door shutting it on Amanda.

What was Summer going to do she's been caught in the forbidden room the teenager propped herself against the door and hoped she was stronger but before long could tell she was going to lose this battle of strength jumping out of the way as the door flew open hitting the wall with a bang.

Seeing Amanda her face twisted in anger but her eyes betrayed her, Amanda was terrified.

"What's going on?" Corrine asked getting up from her book.

Melissa stepped into the hallway to see what happened Trevor doing the same.

"Stay over there Genevieve." Melissa called over her shoulder.

Genevieve obeyed and went back to looking through the binoculars.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!?" Amanda asked through gritted teeth.

Summer though of shrinking from the question but stood firm. "What is this?" Summer asked gesturing to the walkers now attempting to break their leashes. "You keep them in your home?!" Summer asked anger starting to seep into her voice.

The rest of the group had made their way back and could see the scene unfolding.

"They... they're my..." Amanda stammered trying to find the right words.

"You have walkers in your house!" Summer reiterated in a shouting manner.

The group exploded with protests filling the apartment with angry commotion.

"They're my family!" Amanda screamed at the group fear and anger in her voice.

The commotion went silent at this reveal. "They're my aunt and uncle..." Amanda said her voice breaking.

"You know they wouldn't want this." Summer said looking at the faces of the dead.

I know... but I couldn't..." Amanda admitted tearfully.

"This could be a danger to us." Summer accused.

"No. It's safe! I swear!" Amanda yelled at the disapproving crowd.

"Kill them..." Trevor muttered under his breath.

"What?" Amanda asked horror in her voice as she backed away from them.

Summer pulled her knife slowly and started towards the walkers.

"NO!" Amanda screamed throwing her weight into Summer knocking Summer into the door pinning her weapon hand to the wall with her left hand her right arm against Summer's neck. "Leave em alone!" Amanda yelled at her fear and tears present.

Trevor grabbed Amanda's right arm. "Get off her!" He yelled wrenching Amanda's arm off Summer's neck.

Amanda swung her elbow into Trevor's face making his nose bleed as Melissa and Corrine grabbed her arms restraining her as best they could Trevor got up mad he got hit and tried to hit Amanda in the face but missed when she weaved her head out of the way and used the two women's bodies as a base to kick Trevor into Summer toppling them into the wall but after a moment Amanda was restrained.

"No! ... Please stop! PLEASE!" Amanda begged in between sobs.

Summer heard her cries and couldn't do what she believed was right.

Summer instead turned to Amanda and walked over to be face to face with her.

"Shouldn't they get to rest too?" Summer asked genuinely.

Amanda panted nearly limp in her captors arms.

"I won't... they aren't mine to take." Summer said thinking of if someone else had got to decide for Blake or her mom or dad's fate. "They're yours." Summer said dropping her knife on the floor and leaving.

Before long Amanda was alone in the room only a knife and her former guardians, sobbing on the floor knowing what needed to be done.

Genevieve had peeked in during the fight but quickly returned to her spot by the window knowing no one would want her to see what was in the room.

After an hour had passed Summer heard a struggle ensue inside the room before silence again Amanda either did it or died.

[Two hours later]

Summer noticed Amanda leave the room and head straight to the bathroom but she hadn't come out in a long time.

Summer stood from the couch she had been sitting on and strode down the hallway and opened the door to the room where Amanda's aunt and uncle were kept and found them laying hand in hand where Summer assumed the bed had been, she shut the door and continued to the bathroom.

Summer turned before she knocked on the door as Genevieve walked up behind her breathing heavily as if panicking.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked in a whisper.

"I-I... I didn't mean to I'm- I'm sorry." Genevieve stammered pointing out to the livingroom.

Summer walked briskly out to the livingroom and saw Melissa holding the binoculars looking out the window.

"Walkers?" Summer asked as she stepped next to Melissa.

"No..." Melissa said solemnly, handing Summer the binoculars.

Summer took them and looked through seeing a man looking back at her through binoculars, Summer felt her stomach bunch up in knots when the man lowered the binoculars and smile in a sadistic way.

Summer put the binoculars down and started rushing to the bathroom to warn Amanda. "Guys get everything you can carry we gotta go!" Summer shouted over her shoulder.

Knocking on the door rapidly Summer didn't hear anything on the other side. "Amanda! There's people! The bandits! They found us!" Summer shouted through the door not recieving and answer.

Summer tested the door and found it was unlocked. "I'm coming in!" Summer announced opening the door.

Summer entered the room it was dimly lit only from a small window in the corner letting in sunlight, Summer saw Amanda's clothes on the floor and heard the soft sound of water sloshing, Summer looked up in time to see Amanda sitting up right in the bathtub breathing heavy.

"Amanda... we need to leave. Are you coming?!" Summer asked urgently.

Amanda took a moment to catch her breath. "Why?" Amanda asked between breaths.

"There're bandits on their way here! I told you that!" Summer said trying to get the younger teen moving.

"Why would you want me to come... I kept secrets. How can you want to keep that type of person around..." Amanda asked sadly.

"We can talk about that later." Summer said quickly knowing this wasn't the time.

"I'm... I'm really sorry about what I said about your friend." Amanda weeped tears running down her cheeks.

Summer's heart jumped at the though memory of Jenny's death. "I ... ok. It's alright." Summer reassured. "But right now... We. Need. To leave!" Summer reiterated.

Amanda looked at her clothes on the ground. "Then go..." Amanda said sullenly. "They want me anyways." Amanda warranted.

"You dont have to do this!" Summer exclaimed hearing the group hurry around for the supplies.

Amanda stopped answering just staring at the ground her chin resting on her arms.

Summer heard someone banging on the door and turned to run out there but stopped herself and looked back at Amanda. "Only you can save yourself. Live in their memory." Summer said as she took off down the hall.

Summer slipped into the kitchen where Corrine was Melissa and Trevor had went into Amanda's room Genevieve was frozen in fear in the middle of the living room as the door broke and swung open.

"Hey where's your momma?" The lead bandit asked condescendingly, walking in closer to the little girl a machete in hand.

"She's dead." Genevieve answered honestly looking up at the man holding his stare.

The bandit kneeled down and feigned being touched by Genevieve's reply. "Aww. Well. We'll take care of ya." A six men had filed in and snickered at the leader's lie.

Summer felt anger take hold of her. "We have to help." Summer growled quietly.

Corrine pulls a gun from her waistband and gives it to Summer before pulling out her own.

Summer and Corrine shared a nod before standing pointing through the kitchen window that lead to the livingroom and fired both shots hit different men taking them down.

The other men in the room flipped the table for cover then fired shots missing both women.

Genevieve took the chance to run but was quickly grabbed up by the leader an arm wrapped around her neck lifting her off the floor.

Summer ducked as a bullet whizzed passed her head, she moved closer to the hallway to fire around the corner and could hear Genevieve struggling in vain as if she were choking.

"Take care of Genevieve! No matter what!" Blake's words echoed in Summer's mind flipping a switch in her she rounded the quarter and saw Genevieve starting to go limp, the man saw Summer. "Too bad you couldn't save this li--" the leader started to brag before being shot in the face.

The last three had entered without their weapons but were still bigger then the women and Trevor.

Summer lined up her weapon and pulled the trigger with a clicking sound being all that left the gun.

The men took this chance and rushed Summer throwing her into the couch one of them brandished the machete that had been dropped and raised it to strike Summer but was surprised when Corrine jumped on his back and pulled him backwards causing him to fall on her.

The other two men moved to help their comrade but Summer jumped on one pushing him into the flipped table breaking its legs the other bandit turned Summer around punching her in the mouth causing her to fall, the man walked towards her menacingly before he was shoulder charged into the couch by Amanda who was still wet but clothed now.

Amanda grabbed one of the rifles the bandits had and snapped her aim towards the man recovering from his fall into the table.

The man only had enough time to look up before being blasted in the face Summer pulled the bolt back and noticed no more ammunition was present but saw Corrine starting to lose her fight.

Amanda readied for the man's attack she was strong but he was stronger she would have to try and out maneuver him.

The man quickly got up from the couch and swung his fist in a wide arc Amanda easily ducked under swinging a hook to his ribs causing him to recoil.

The man then grabbed Amanda by the neck and shoved her into the TV sending it behind the hutch it had sat on.

Amanda's spine was in pain from the blow but kept her with about her jabbing her fingers into the man's eyes then grabbing his neck and slamming his head into the glass door leading to the patio causing him to let go momentarily allowing her to catch some of her breath before the bandit came back stronger.

Grabbing Amanda's neck again and slamming her down on the hutch lifting her feet out from under her.

On the other side of the room Summer had turned the rifle around and used the butt of the gun as a club and was now repeatedly swinging it down on the bandits back breaking his grip on Corrine's neck.

The bandit faltered for a moment but turned and caught the gun with his one free hand.

Amanda's started getting blurry but kept her mind on point and got her legs into the bandit's stomach and kicked until he was far enough she could recover.

Coughing Amanda pulled her knife threw it hitting the man in the shoulder.

After a shout escaped his mouth he turned to look at the little girl with blood in his eye, pulling the knife out he started towards Amanda.

Amanda not one to back down stood up again and closed the distance her right hand grabbing his wrist with the knife her left grabbing his neck.

When the bandit grabbed hold of the gun Corrine punched him in the side of the head giving Summer the chance to wrench the gun away again and swing it like a Baseball bat across the man's face knocking him down off of Corrine.

Summer stepped over the man and brought the gun down on his head again. "Are you alright?!" Summer asked Genevieve who had curled up near the mouth of the hall.

Genevieve looked at her and nodded her tear stained cheeks betrayed her.

Before Summer could say anything she heard Amanda wrestling with the last bandit, Summer picked up the gun and stood to move in seeing Amanda was in trouble.

The bandit had turned himself and Amanda towards the couch and pushed her onto it and was trying to force the knife down into her chest.

Amanda gritted her teeth trying with everything she had to keep the knife at bay.

Summer didnt arrive in time as the knife entered Amanda's chest her breath hitching.

Summer swung the weapon over her head down onto the man's head crumpling him to a pile.

"Get the others we gotta move..." Summer said breathlessly her adrenaline wearing off as she tossed the gun down to check on Amanda.

"Amanda..." Summer said sadly seeing Amanda looking at the knife in her chest.

"Fuck... guess I shoulda led with the knife.. woulda killed a lot faster." Amanda said breathless putting a hand on the hilt of her knife.

"Dont do that! You'll bleed out!" Summer exclaimed grabbing Amanda's wrist.

Amanda looked Summer in the eyes then pulled the knife out.

Summer was surprised to find only a little blood at the end of the blade.

Amanda took a breath and held her hand out expectantly to which Summer placed the knife in the teenager's hand and stepped away confused.

Summer now saw she was wearing a different shirt, a pink one with words reading "Be happy." On it.

After a moment the group passed by filing through the door stepping over the bodies Amanda pulled a thick textbook and a lot of duct tape out from under her shirt.

"What the...?" Summer uttered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't get blubbery on me..." Amanda said sitting back on the couch as if relaxing.

"That's... that was pretty smart..." Summer said a small smile gracing her lips. "Will you come with us?" Summer blurted out.

Amanda smiled. "If there are anymore they'll probably come for their friends... so this place is compromised..." Amanda explained with a sigh.

"Guess you better move on then... with a group of course." Summer said lightly, a small smile still lingering.

Amanda got up with a sly smile and without a word and started out the apartment but stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Bye..." Amanda said hoping she would hear her guardians voices. "I'll lock up .. Before I leave... I ... love you guys..." Amanda said as if they would hear her knowing they couldn't.

Amanda eventually turned waited outside the door.

Summer started to follow but saw Jenny's old backpack with Genevieve's unicorn sewn on top of the flap lid most likely by Amanda, Summer walked over and found her old phone with a small crack from the struggle no doubt.

Summer set it in Genevieve's new pack and headed out the door.

Once she was out Amanda reached in and locked the knob then closed the door and locked the bolt with her key before following the group down the stairs.

When they got outside Amanda looked up to where her home was and then pulled her keys out and then her knife, Amanda dug a hole in the ground then set her keys inside it then covered it up and set grass on it trying to make it look inconspicuous.

"You don't wanna keep em?" Summer asked, standing next to Amanda's crouched form.

"Far as I know... I'm never coming back... and I won't need any reminders..." Amanda said standing up.

"Where do we go?" Trevor asked shrugging his backpack on.

"I got your back wherever we go." Amanda said crossing her arms.

Summer looked at everyone. "We'll keep moving... find somewhere to live..." Summer said trying to gather courage before speaking again.

"Somewhere safe."

**Thus ending the first season. five more to go. stay tuned for the second season!**


	15. Season break

Hello readers, I thank you for making it this far!

So in between seasons Aummer and the group have travelled to a small friendly community in between Jackson creek and Coke creek, north of Monroe TN.

They have spent three years in this setting what happens next will be explained stay tuned!


	16. Life lessons Part One

**_[Blake] "Previously on The Walking Dead."_****_Once again this season is picking up 3 years after the events of the first season which spanned from May - August of 2012. this season will pick up in April of 2015._****_a quick summary of S1: The Christensen family survived the initial outbreak after gathering a modest group of friends and strangers they set off in search of safety in which many would perish instead, after the loss of Blake the unofficial leader the ragtag group met back up with a friend in Tennessee eventually settling near the border of Tennessee and Kentucky._**

Ch. 13

'Life lessons part one'

'2015'

[Near Monroe, TN, Morning]

The sun was rising over the trees sending rays out over the small community filled with rundown old trailer houses bunched together.

Summer slept soundly on a bed her hair down out of her signature ponytail, the sunlight peeked through her window hitting the young woman in her closed eyes.

Crinkling her nose and rolling over with a small groan Summer sat herself upright and swung her legs over.

Getting up Summer made her way down the hall to a door with old hand drawn pictures from a child and opened the door slowly to check on the room's inhabitant.

Summer furrowed her brow when she saw no one inside, Summer shut the door and walked quickly to the window, she surmised it was about seven-thirty in the morning.

Now a little worried Summer jogs quickly to the front door and before she opens it sees a note propped in the door.

Summer took it in her hand and read it quickly brow furrowed.

"Me and Amanda went out to practice my knife throwing. ~ Genevieve" the note read in moderately skilled hand writing.

Summer breathed a sigh of relief letting her hand fall to her side note still in hand, she then stepped into the kitchen and put coffee on the stove top before walking back into the hall into her room she spread the thin sheet across the expanse of her bed then her cover placing her pillow on top and smoothed out the creases before moving on to Genevieve's room.

Summer repeated her bed tidying then stepped back out to the kitchen and turned off the small burner and headed to the other side of the counter where her coffee cup was left from yesterday.

After a few minutes of cooling Summer was out on the steps sipping her drink watching and waving at the people passing by.

After finishing her cup and returning it to its original spot Summer set off to find the young girl.

Summer walked soft mulch paths until she saw a familiar face. "Hey Corrine." Summer greeted calmly as the two women came closer together.

"Hi." Corrine greeted simply with a smile.

"Have you seen Genevieve?" Summer asked looking over Corrine's shoulder for a sign of the child.

"I haven't. I've been inside this morning." Corrine admitted putting her hands in her jean pockets.

Summer sighed before looking back to Corrine. "Ok... thanks, I'll have a look around." Summer said stepping around Corrine flashing a wave over her shoulder.

Summer walked through the settlement taking in the morning air when she heard someone singing profane lyrics souring the mood, Summer made a face of unamusement.

"We got big booty bitches whoo!" A very large man sung at the top of his lungs standing up on the wall while pelvic thrusting.

Summer walked up to the base of the wall and looked up. "Ian! Quit spewing profanities for five seconds!" Summer yelled up causing the man to stop and turn around.

"Eeeyyy sup Summer?!" Ian shouted down the wall in a welcoming manner.

"Hey... have you seen Genevieve? Or has Amanda stopped by?" Summer asked from the ground.

Ian stood and thought for a second before looking down again. "Amanda was heading back towards your place with A.J." Ian reported honestly.

Summer nodded to herself then looked back up. "Alright. Well thanks!" Summer shouted up before turning and heading for her house again.

"We got bi--" Ian started again.

"You're on guard duty!" Summer shouted over the tall man. "And you're being obnoxious." Summer added as she continued towards her new destination.

[Thirty minutes earlier]

"Alright. Let go of the knife once you see it in your peripheral." Amanda said quietly over the nine-year-old's shoulder. "Don't tense up. Keep it loose." Amanda ordered softly.

Genevieve did her best to obey raising the knife over her shoulder poised to throw it.

"And..." Amanda trailed softly.

Genevieve threw the knife hitting inside the second line close to the first.

"Nice!" Amanda said letting a little excitement show.

Genevieve turned around with a big smile on her face jubilant at the idea of her success.

"Good job." Amanda said with a proud smile before looking to the sun.

"Well I best get going your guardian angel will be wondering where you're at." Amanda said opening her arms for a quick hug which Genevieve quickly hugged the teenager, giving Genevieve a quick kiss on the top of her head before she started walking up away from the water where they practiced.

Genevieve walked alongside Amanda until they got to the middle of town where a big tree stood and where the children of the community played.

Amanda walked on until she saw a face she recognized. "A.J. C'mon." Amanda called after the man.

"What for?" A.J. asked copping an attitude as he snuffed a cigarette out.

"Cus you can't say no to this face." Amanda said not stopping.

"If this is about the fight me and Summer had it's already been settled." A.J. said starting to follow behind Amanda.

[Summer's house]

Summer arrived a short time after Amanda had and saw who she brought along just as Ian had said. "Why'd you bring him here?" Summer asked, disgust dripping from her voice.

Amanda let out a stifled chuckle at her reaction. "Figured he ought a say he's sorry for dumping his drink on you last night." Amanda explained while leaning against the trailer.

"He looks pretty sorry to me." Summer said noting his black eye.

"Psh. I'm just sorry I wasted the moonshine..." A.J. lamented rubbing his wrist.

"Hm. Sounds about right." Summer said not amused.

"Drunk." Amanda jabbed without looking at the man.

"You said it." Summer agreed as she and Amanda bumped fists while looking A.J. in the eyes.

Causing the man to storm off wanting under his breath.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Summer said gearing up for this conversation. "About what your teaching Genevieve... it's too much for a kid." Summer said matter of factly.

Amanda looked at her furrowing her eyebrows. "No it isn't... how could it be." Amanda argued chuckling lightly.

"You taught her boxing punch techniques!" Summer exclaimed astounded that Amanda found this to be fine.

"And Krav maga..." Amanda said under her breath looking at the dirt beneath her feet.

"What!?" Summer shouted in bewilderment, standing up from her leaning position on the porch.

"What? She needs to know how to do this stuff!" Amanda pointed out.

"When I agreed that you could teach her stuff I meant like making a fire or how to build a lean-to... not how to kill someone with her bare hands!" Summer said making her point clear.

Corrine ran around the corner of the trailer skidding to a stop. "Summer come quick. Genevieve hit Jacob." Corrine said quickly.

Summer immediately looked at Amanda with an annoyed expression receiving a quirky sheepish smile in return before she started to jog after Corrine who sped off back in the direction she came.

[Ten minutes earlier]

Two teenagers were laughing and speaking in hushed whispers before one of them picked up a pebble and threw it at a boy who had been laying under the tree next to Genevieve who was reading a book titled: "A vacation under a volcano".

Jacob got up and went over to the teens.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked timidly.

"Get her book away from her." One of the teens said a devilish smile on his face.

Jacob looked over at the girl, her nose in her book. "Why?" Jacob asked looking back to the teens.

"She's friends with Amanda." One of the boys said a hint of malice in his voice.

"Wanna be cool?" The other teen asked receiving a hesitant nod. "Get the book and give to us." He explained.

Jacob looked over at his friend again then back again. "How?" Jacob asked timidly.

The teens sigh in unison. "Just keep her distracted." One of them ordered walking around him and passed Genevieve.

Jacob swallowed hard and walked over to his friend. "Hey Genevieve..." Jacob said hesitation in his speech.

Genevieve looked up from her book he noticed how her hair fell perfectly, how her eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight, before Genevieve's book was taken out of her hands.

"Hey!" Genevieve exclaimed getting and facing the teenagers. "Give it back Shawn!" Genevieve said calmly, putting her hands on her hips.

With a satisfied sigh shawn looked at Jacob and smiled. "Good job pal." Shawn said darkly nodding to Jacob.

Genevieve turned around and saw the shame on his face she shook her head at him and returned her ire to the boys in front of her.

"Ooh she gave you the cold shoulder you gonna let her ignore you like that?" The other teen said urging Jacob on.

"N-no." Jacob said quietly.

"You kinda deserve this for hanging out with that freaky girl. Amanda." Shawn said disgust in his voice.

"But... she's nice. Better than you are!" Genevieve defended her the teen girl.

"Nice... ya I heard she killed people before the world changed." The other teenage boy said beginning to circle Genevieve.

"What?" Genevieve asked bewildered at the accusation.

Genevieve tried to keep eyes on Aiden, the boy circling her. "That's not true." Genevieve said in a shaky voice, trying to stay calm.

"She's a fucking whore." Shawn said matter of factly.

"That's a ba- ... isn't true!" Genevieve said voice quivering.

Jacob had made his decision between his friendship with Genevieve and being 'cool'. "Are you gonna cry? Only bitches cry! Still, a little baby huh!?" Jacob started bombarding Genevieve causing her to internally recoil. "No wonder someone jumped down a hole to get away from ya cus you cry!" Jacob shouted in a bullying fashion.

Genevieve's eyes went wide, and she turned around put a hand up near her ear and twisted her body as she swung a heavy jab, slugging the boy right in the chin.

The boy fell over limp falling face first on the ground.

"Genevieve!" Melissa shouted jogging over and kneeling next to the young girl putting a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?! Why'd you do that?!" Melissa asked immediately, concern dripping from her voice.

Genevieve now had a look of shock and fear upon her face. "I ... he... I..." Genevieve stammered out before Melissa left to aid the boy flipping him on his side.

"What happened" Corrine asked coming out of a nearby house.

"Go get Summer, Genevieve hit Jacob." Melissa said solemnly as Jacob's mother came running to the scene.

After a moment Summer was on Corrine's heels running to where the fight took place under the large oak tree.

"How dare you even touch my child!" Jacob's mother screamed at Genevieve who stood and took it with wet eyes.

"I'm-im sorry..." Genevieve spoke softly falling on deaf ears.

"If you so much as look at him I'll have you thrown out of here!" The mother continued.

"Hey!" Summer shouted coming to a stop. "That's enough!" Summer shouted with authority.

The mother looked up from her rant when she was shouted at. "I'll say whatever I want to her." The mother said in a defiant manner.

"Not to Genevieve you won't, not while I'm here." Summer said standing her ground.

Summer's eyes met Genevieve's. "Go home." Summer ordered returning her eyes to Jacob's mother.

"Oh no you don't!" Jacob's mother said before grabbing Genevieve's wrist pulling her back in place.

This action flipped a switch in both Summer and Amanda as the two immediately rushed forward and grabbed Genevieve away from the woman and setting her behind them.

Amanda turned to Genevieve. "Do what you were told." Amanda said, receiving a nod from Genevieve who ran towards her and Summer's trailer house.

"This needs to be solved now!" The mother growled.

"It will be." Summer said standing jaw to jaw with this woman calmly. "Genevieve wouldn't do it without reason. So find out what your son did wrong." Summer said before walking away towards her home.

Once inside Summer let Amanda in then closed the door behind them she then turned to the couch where Genevieve sat looking at her hands.

"What happened out there?" Summer asked, clearly on the edge of losing her temper.

"I... hit him." Genevieve answered truthfully her eyes on her hands in shame.

"You've never hit anyone as long as I've known you so why now?!" Summer asked barely keeping her voice at normal volume.

"He... He called Amanda ... A whore..." Genevieve admitted averting Summer's gaze.

Summer's brow furrowed, and she looked over her shoulder at an equally surprised Amanda.

"That's... still not a reason to hit someone." Summer said kneeling down to Genevieve's eye level.

"And he made fun of Blake." Genevieve added sadly as she looked at Summer for the first time during the conversation.

Summer sat back on the balls of her heels before standing up and ushering Genevieve to go to her room. "Ok... go read in your room I'll call you out for food." Summer said looking distant.

After Genevieve left the room Summer took a deep breath before turning to Amanda. "This is why I didn't want you teaching her this kinda stuff!" Summer exclaimed. "I want her to grow up as normal as possible." Summer said through gritted teeth.

Amanda waited for a second to see if Summer had finished before starting.

"Normal." Amanda started with a humorless chuckle. "What the fuck is normal." Amanda asked her accent starting to flair.

"You know what normal is." Summer said before Amanda piped up again.

"Really. Cus from what I'm seein' the normal you're talking about is gone. Sure you can find bits of it in places like this. But this is a whole new world! Where we are the prey. A world where if you ain't a tough enough girl you get torn apart by a pack of walkers... that is if you aren't raped and murdered first!"

Summer pursed her lips before looking back at Amanda. "Blake entrusted her safety to me. Not you. Go tell her hitting people is wrong." Summer said as she sat on the couch.

Amanda went to the little girl's room.

Summer sat for a few minutes before deciding to check on the two making her way back she could hear Amanda ... excited?

Summer opened the door to catch a small part of the conversation.

"You only socked him once and he went down! Motherfuckin' boom!" Amanda exclaimed miming a punch while Genevieve sat smiling at the fact she had Amanda excited, Amanda turned and saw Summer mid swing and turned back quickly to Genevieve.

Amanda cleared her throat before she spoke. " That was uh.. Not good. Don't do it again." Amanda said in slightly mocking tone before slipping past Summer and out the door.

Summer stepped in noticing Genevieve had no book.

"Um.. Where'd your book go?" Summer asked awkwardly as she sat on the bed next to Genevieve who had laid down again.

"Shawn took it." Genevieve said solemnly.

"Oh... well. I'll get it back... tomorrow." Summer said trying to console the little girl.

"Ok." Genevieve said distantly, looking at the ceiling.

Summer leaned forward bracing her elbows on her knees while her hands made almost a praying motion. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that by yourself." Summer said genuinely.

Genevieve looked at Summer's back. "It's ok." The little girl said reassuringly.

Summer stood up and made her to the door turning the knob and stepping out of the room Summer turned back.

"Hey Genevieve?" Summer called gently.

Genevieve turned to look at Summer.

"Nice punch..." Summer said half-heartedly.

Genevieve allowed a small smile before looking back to the ceiling.

"I wish I hadn't hit him..."


	17. Life Lessons Part two

Ch. 14

'Life lessons part two'

Genevieve's vision was blurred after being thrown through the makeshift gate falling hard into the dirt path outside the walls where her friends and family were, Genevieve was hit by her backpack that was thrown at her head.

"Pl-please! I'm so sorry!" Genevieve said rubbing her nose feeling blood run from her nose down her lip continuing down her neck.

"It's too late for that!" Jacob's mother yelled holding the gate ready to slam it closed.

"Please! Summer! Amanda! I don't want to go!" Genevieve screamed looking passed the angry woman to the sad looks on the two women she loved most.

Summer and Amanda turned their backs on the girl and walked away.

Genevieve heard rustling in the woods nearby she turned her head to investigate but heard the gate being closed behind her.

The little girl sprinted to the gate but it slammed before she could reach it

"No! Open up! Don't leave me!" Genevieve screamed banging on the metal gate desperately as tears burst from her eyes.

Genevieve heard the rustle again and this time a gurgling groan followed it, she turned to see walkers surrounding her and shambling in for the kill.

Genevieve shrunk down against the metal barrier for a moment before remembering her backpack in front of her, the little girl crawled forward quickly opening the pack and finding nothing useful, Genevieve looked up to see the first walkers reaching out.

Genevieve tossed her backpack over her shoulders and jumped away, clumsily falling on her back.

"Summer!" Genevieve shrieked as the first fell on her.

Genevieve was slammed with the weight of this walker, it clamped her right arm to the ground, the little girl lifted her head to fight back but it was slammed back into the ground.

Through her fuzzy vision Genevieve made a horrible discovery.

"Blake?!" Genevieve shrieked in fear.

"You did this to me!" Her former protector screamed through rotting lips and teeth.

Genevieve looked and saw her parents and grandparents as well as Jenny stumbled towards her.

"I'm sorry I didn't me--" Genevieve screamed out before the walker ripped into her throat with its teeth cutting off her words and breath.

A few seconds passed and the walker pulled out a portion of her neck.

[In settlement of Monroe, Night]

Genevieve sat up panting soaked in sweat and her nails broken and bloody.

Genevieve looked at her bed frame and saw she'd been scratching, Genevieve swung her legs over the edge and stood up.

The room was empty except for her bed and a bookcase with a small amount of books.

Stepping out into the hall Genevieve was careful to miss the creaking parts of flooring, Genevieve stopped at the back of the trailer where the laundry room once was.

Genevieve walked to the end of this room and pulled a dirty rug up and pulled on a handle lifting an escape hatch Amanda and Summer made together secretly, only the group that Genevieve traveled with knew of its existence.

Dropping into the hatch Genevieve felt the cool dirt on under her feet, it was dark all around her but she knew what she was looking for reaching to her right Genevieve felt the metal of a old generator.

After feeling around for a second unhooked a phone from the charger and climbed back in the house closing the hatch and replacing the carpet.

Genevieve returned to her room as stealthily as possible and got back in bed before she turned the phone back on, the little girl swiped through the phone finding the pictures easily, she tapped on the icon and found pictures both new and old.

Genevieve tapped on the most recent picture taken only a few days ago showing Amanda and Summer talking and leaning against the counter drinking coffee. Summer enjoying it, Amanda clearly not.

Swipe

The next picture showed Summer taking a selfie with her eyes rolling in a joking manner while Genevieve gave Summer bunny ears using her fingers.

Genevieve backed out of the slideshow and scrolled down to older pictures and found the first ones.

One depicting Blake in a cowboy hat with the number forty-seven taped to his shirt making half of a circle with his arms and Summer making the other half and in the middle of the circle was the bull he had just rode.

Genevieve spent another hour looking through the pictures before falling asleep.

[Morning]

Genevieve woke up groggily rubbing her eyes with a sigh she rose from her bed and opened the door and walked out to the living room where Summer was with coffee in her hand.

"Did ya make your bed?" Summer asked taking a sip of coffee wincing at its lack of cream or sugar.

Genevieve spun around on her heel without a word and left towards her room.

Summer stifled a quiet chuckle as the little girl left before returning a minute later.

"Sleep good?"Summer asked looking out the kitchen window.

"Ok..." Genevieve said distantly earning Summer's attention.

"You sure?" Summer asked inquisitively.

"Mhm.." Genevieve answered resting her chin on the counter, the child looked around for a moment. "Where's Amanda?" Genevieve asked since Amanda was usually present for morning coffee.

"Out with the scavenger team." Summer replied taking the final sip of coffee before setting it down on the counter.

[Livingston, TN]

The knife flew through the air burying itself in a man's face crumpling to the ground.

Amanda rolled forward pulling her knife out in mid roll landing in a coiled striking position a man ran towards her with a board as a weapon.

The teenager rushed forward as the man lifted the board over his head, Amanda slowed the man's arms from descending on her with her left hand and thrusting her knife into his throat before pulling it horizontally slashing the man's throat as she sweeped his legs.

A bullet ricocheted near her, Amanda looked up to see another man try and fire his gun again but the gun had been emptied.

The teenage girl threw her knife hitting the man in the center of his forehead killing him quickly.

Amanda ducked as she saw a man swing a machete in an attempt to decapitate her, the girl then stepped quickly behind the man hooking her arm under his swinging arm and twisting her body towards the ground flipping the assailant over her hip.

Amanda didn't release the man's arm instead she pressed her knee into it breaking his arm and taking his machete.

Once she had dispatched the man, she rushed another driving the machete through his abdomen.

Amanda flinched as a bullet whizzed past her head she then turned the body of the man into a shield and started walking towards the man briskly when she heard the click of an empty gun Amanda shoved the body onto the man who pushed it off promptly and used his gun to shield the incoming machete blow, before kicking Amanda in the chest knocking her backwards.

Amanda rolled back from the fall into a crouched position knowing the man would rush her and sure enough once she was upright she slashed with the machete breaking through the shin bone and lodging the weapon in the muscle beneath.

The man cried in pain falling to the ground, Amanda pulled the machete earning another cry before she slammed the machete down on the bandit's head.

[Summer's home]

"I'm sure she's fine." Summer said nonchalantly. "She can take care of herself." Summer added under her breath.

Genevieve turned and leaned her back against the counter and pushed off and moved for the door, opening the door and pulling a note off and closing the door.

The little girl set the note on the counter as Summer came over to read it as well.

"I guess you're gonna be helping Melissa in the infirmary." Summer said turning to see Genevieve already putting her shoes on.

"Ok." Genevieve replied shortly.

"Have fun." Summer said walking over to the couch.

"Ok..." Genevieve said tying her shoe. "Have a nice day off." Genevieve said genuinely before standing to leave.

"Oh! And no hitting today!" Summer called after making Genevieve freeze in the door way.

"I won't.." Genevieve replied somberly.

"Promise?" Summer asked expectantly.

"Promise." Genevieve confirmed before closing the door.

[Livingston, TN]

Amanda peered over a car trunk with a man struggling in her arms.

Amanda ducked back down before plunging her knife into the man's neck and slicing it open blood spewing onto his shirt and her arm, holding him tight until his body relaxed.

The teenager then laid the body down and peered around the side of the trunk and saw four men with old hunting rifles, she also saw to her left a relatively small group of walkers looking more decayed then in the years before their clothes torn barely holding together their skin half missing or barely hanging on by threads yet they continued to "live on" they milled around about two blocks away.

"What's your plan 'captain'..." A.J. asked in a condescending tone.

"Quiet..." Amanda whispered not facing her teammate.

"What the fuck are we doing! They're guarding that building for a reason!" A.J. growled, barely whispering.

"Go around. I'll make a distraction." Amanda whispered ignoring the man's anger. "Throw something on the roof of this car." Amanda ordered quietly.

A.J. let out a frustrated exhale and snuck back the way they came then started circling around towards his destination.

Amanda waited for A.J. to get about half way around before she opened the passenger door as quietly as she could, crawled in and laying across the seats and waiting for A.J. to throw something, after a moment Amanda peeked up and saw something fly up in the air making her lay back down and get ready, timing it Amanda pressed on the center of the steering wheel the car horn blaring continuously in response.

"Aw fuck! Someone threw something!" One of the guards said looking around for the source.

A.J. could hear both the car horn and the growls of the undead descending on Amanda's position.

"Crazy bitch..." A.J. muttered under his breath as he snuck in towards the entrance that was previously guarded.

Once inside A.J. stripped his backpack off and checked the shelves, A.J. grabbed a can and checked it. "canned peaches" the label read.

A.J. tossed in his pack before hearing gunfire and walkers just outside the building, sticking his arm behind the rest of the cans A.J. tried to slide the entirety of the cans into his pack about half of them missing and falling to the floor with a clattering noise.

A.J. cringed at the noise before putting them in pack and sneaking back to the entrance and saw the walkers eating the guards and a half dozen trying to get in the car Amanda was in.

A.J. figured he could just leave her behind and say she died, The gruff man went to the back of the former general store and found another exit, opening the door he saw it was clear of walkers and that there was a fire escape he could climb up assuming the men had been using it as a means of traversal.

A.J. took the first few rungs up the ladder before stopping and resting his head on a rung. "Fuck me!" A.J. growled as he dropped off the ladder and stormed back into the store and to the entrance seeing the same group of walkers hammering the car with their arms.

After a moment watching the teenager trapped in the car with her feet propped up on the dashboard, A.J. stepped into the store looking for anything to draw the monsters away safely.

As he looked high and low he saw small plastic whistle in its packaging, A.J. picked up the small toy and opened it.

A.J. heard glass cracking outside and hurried to the entrance seeing the cracked windows of the car he inhaled and blew the whistle emitting the shrill sound the walkers turned to investigate the noise finding A.J. standing in the door of the store.

The monsters advanced on his position making A.J. turn tail and run through the store out the back and up the ladder.

Amanda opened the driver side door and jumped out pulling her backpack out with her, Amanda looked up to see A.J. standing on the roof.

"Fire escape behind this building!" A.J. exclaimed ushering her around the building.

Amanda shrugged into her backpack and ran to the back of the building and skidded to a stop when she saw the walkers swarming the alley.

"Shit!" Amanda whispered as the walkers turned and saw her.

Amanda saw A.J. run across a narrow bridge to another building, Amanda scanned for way up and saw overflowing dumpster near a couple walkers and the bridge was just above the dumpster.

Amanda sprinted towards the escape route the two walkers taking notice and converging on her.

As the first walker neared her, Amanda kicked it in the knee snapping it sideways using a crescent kick, the walker fell promptly.

The second monsters stumbled towards Amanda who threw her knife hitting it between the eyes as the walker fell to its knees Amanda retrieved her knife on the run leaving the walker to fall lifeless once more.

Amanda pulled herself on to the dumpster and knew she wouldn't be able to reach it by herself.

"A.J. get ready to catch me!" Amanda barked at the man above her.

"Ca--? Fine!" A.J. said begrudgingly as he stepped back on the narrow bridge and kneeled down readying to catch a hand.

The walkers closed in on Amanda's position, the teenager jumped towards the wall of the building and kicked off it sending her a bit higher in the air.

A.J. caught her wrist, Amanda crunched her legs up to her body as the walkers tried to grab her.

A.J. gritted his teeth and got to his feet and pulled Amanda up to safety.

"Thanks." Amanda said breathlessly, looking down at the now accumulating horde of undead.

"Let's get back" A.J. said over his shoulder trying to hide his panting.

The two made their way over the rooftops until they got to their transportation.

[Monroe settlement, infirmary]

"Ok. We got it cleaned and the tools are as sterile as can be." Melissa said calmly.

Genevieve nodded silently as she watched Melissa start stitching.

Melissa gently pulled on the tissue before inserting the sewing needle through both sides pulling the thread through carefully and expertly.

After a few minutes repeating the process, Melissa held out a hand.

"Scissors please." Melissa asked calmly.

Genevieve quickly set the scissors in her hand and resumed watching.

Melissa cut the thread and grabbed a roll of bandages the woman quickly wrapped up the newly stitched arm.

"Ok. You're good to go." Melissa said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks. I'll try not to be in again soon." The man said as he gave a nod and stepped out of the infirmary.

Some shouting could be heard outside and before Genevieve or Melissa could investigate, the man poked his head in. "The scavenger team is back!" The man exclaimed excitedly before leaving again.

Genevieve quickly turned to Melissa for permission.

"Sure. Just be back quickly." Melissa said with a smile as she cleaned her station up.

Genevieve turned and ran out the door jumping the porch steps landing in the dirt, she looked down the street to her left where the main gate was and saw men starting to open the double doors.

The little girl ran towards the entrance but remembered she needed to get out of the middle of the road and skidded before jogging to the side of the road.

The gates were fully opened and a second later Amanda and A.J. galloped in on horses.

The two were greeted with waves and welcoming words.

Amanda quickly spotted Genevieve. "Hey!" Amanda said with excitement, stretching her arm down for Genevieve as she trotted by.

Genevieve caught Amanda's hand and was hoisted up on to the back of the horse.

"Whatcha been upto chick?" Amanda as she steered towards the stables.

"Nothing..." Genevieve said in a bored tone. "I did watch Melissa do stitches today." Genevieve added with more enthusiasm.

"That's a good skill to pick up on, make sure you pay attention." Amanda said honestly.

"Ok." Genevieve said holding onto Amanda's backpack so she wouldn't fall off.

"Anyone else taste the 'Genevieve power punch' while I was gone?" Amanda asked in a joking manner.

"No..." Genevieve answered truthfully, her mood drop obvious in her voice.

"Hey c'mon I was just kidding." Amanda teased apologetically as she slowed the horse down to a stop.

"I-I didnt mean to... I've - I've never felt like that before..." Genevieve said sadly, as Amanda helped her off the horse.

"Nah Chick. You've wanted to before... you just never had the means. People stifle you." Amanda explained, pulling the saddle off her horse and setting it aside. "But... I won't I understand sometimes the only way to solve things is to fight." Amanda continued, while she set her reigns on the paddock fencing.

"But ... He's my friend..." Genevieve said, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"I know. Genevieve. But he hit you low... you can't let someone hurt you just because they're your friend." Amanda explained softly, knowing this was a intimate moment.

"But if I do it again they'll throw me out." Genevieve said sadly, her eyes wet as she brushed the horse.

"What?" Amanda asked poking her head up from checking hooves.

"Mhm..." Genevieve confirmed.

"Summer wouldn't let that happen... neither would I." Amanda consoled, setting down a stool and pulled a boot knife before carefully clearing debris from one of the hooves.

"Do you promise?" Genevieve asked, stopping her work.

"Promise what?" Amanda asked getting up from her task.

"That won't leave me..." Genevieve clarified, giving Amanda sad eyes.

Amanda walked over slowly thinking her answer over before putting her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"I'm never gonna leave."

Thanks for making it this far! Stay tuned for the next episode!


	18. Stand together Part one

Ch. 15

'Stand together Part one'

[Monroe settlement, noon]

It was a cool day for the month of May, but Summer wasn't complaining she had an easy job today, feed and water the livestock.

Genevieve was going to help but according to Melissa had forgotten to come back to the infirmary earlier in the week.

Summer walked into the barn and saw a certain tall man in the pen with the only bull in the settlement.

"Dontcha wish your cowfriend was hot like me!" Ian sang, obnoxiously. Dontcha wish ya cowfriend was a freak like me!" Ian continued on, not noticing Summer.

"G'morning Ian." Summer greeted, ignoring his goofy nature.

"Morning." Ian replied, dropping his volume to normal.

"How far have you gotten along?" Summer asked, shrugging into an oversized denim jacket to cover her clothes.

"Half, but Jo asked us to muck the stalls too." Ian briefed, as stroked the bull's nose.

Summer sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright... let's get to it." Summer said picking up a pitchfork.

[Outside the infirmary]

Genevieve sat on the porch leading into the general store turned infirmary drawing stick figures in the dirt depicting them as sword fighting.

Melissa walked out rubbing her hands together as if drying them, Melissa then sat next to Genevieve who continued drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?" Melissa asked, injecting enthusiasm into her voice.

"Not sure..." Genevieve said, finishing her work by drawing a square around her drawing.

Melissa looked over the picture of what looked to be two figures dueling. "I remember a fun scene where two men dueled..." Melissa said, vaguely.

Genevieve looked up to Melissa, her expression asking the question.

Melissa understood the wordless question. "It was a duel between Inigo Montoya and the dead pirate Robert." Melissa answered in a reminiscing voice.

"Who are they?" Genevieve asked, tossing her stick into a bush.

"Just an old movie." Melissa said with a chuckle. "Can't remember the name.." Melissa admitted.

The teenage boys from the other day ran by purposefully erasing Genevieve's picture.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys!?" Melissa shouted standing, up as they continued to run.

Genevieve felt Melissa sit back down but the little girl just stared at her now ruined picture not understanding how she deserved to be treated like this.

Melissa could feel Genevieve's internal struggle and hoped she might be able to lighten the mood.

"So... are you excited about the party tonight?" Melissa asked, trying to sound nonchalant as she readjusted her ponytail.

"Yes..." Genevieve answered the distant tone of voice standing out.

"Ok... What's got you the most excited about it?" Melissa asked not giving up on the conversation.

"I don't know..." Genevieve said distantly.

"Well... You know there will be music right?" Melissa pointed out, shifting uneasily on her seat.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Genevieve asked looking up to the older blonde with a grimace on her face.

"Well... It isn't going to be outside and there aren't any speakers... So it should be fine." Melissa reassured, standing up to leave. "But you're free to go. I'll see you tonight." Melissa said as she walked away.

Genevieve stood up after Melissa was out of sight and made her way to the center of town where she lost her book, Genevieve was still upset that someone took her book.

No one else was hanging around the large tree which was odd to Genevieve, but she didn't think much of it.

Genevieve pulled a boot knife from her waistband, a weapon she smuggled out of the house since Summer grounded her from it for hitting Jacob, and brushed the debris off of it, while it was a rusty blade and fairly small but it would work well enough to protect herself.

A couple of girls maybe a year or so younger than her were now playing near the large tree with dolls, Genevieve gulped nervously and stood up cautiously putting the knife away Genevieve approached slowly holding her fingers absently.

The girls were laughing as they played, but quieted and stopped playing when they noticed Genevieve's approach, the two started to gather their dolls quickly but froze when she spoke.

"H- hi..." Genevieve said in a small voice hoping not to chase the girls away with her presence.

"Hi..." The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said hesitantly, not even feigning a smile.

"C- can I play with you?" Genevieve stammered, knowing the answer already.

"With us?" The ginger-haired girl with green eyes asked, trying to figure a way out of this conversation.

"Mhm... I- I haven't played with a doll... In a lo- a long time." Genevieve admitted, hoping the girls would be generous.

"Uh. Sorry to hear that." The blonde girl replied scooping her dolls up and turning away towards her home.

The ginger-haired girl stood up slowly her dolls in hand but stepped towards Genevieve.

"Cassie c'mon. If mom sees you with her..." The blonde warned her sister.

Cassie went to lay a doll in Genevieve's hands but was stopped as her mother walked in between the little girls.

"Lunch is ready." The mother said flatly, hands-on-hips.

The little girls left as the mother gave Genevieve a dirty look over her shoulder.

Genevieve watched sadly as another chance at normalcy walked away from her all because she was"different".

[Dusk, settlement courthouse]

Amanda sat in the corner near the fireplace tuning the guitar one of the scavenger crews found, she hoped she could play it tonight.

"Oof nope lil bit lower..." Amanda breathed a chuckle, as she heard the note far too high immediately tuning it down.

Summer leaned in the corner sipping moonshine, grimacing at the taste.

"This shit is good!" Ian exclaimed, joyously drinking the moonshine.

Genevieve sat on a well-worn couch near Summer and Ian.

"Can I try some?" Genevieve asked, curious as to what the fuss was.

"Hell ya!" Ian shouted, excitedly.

"Well... I dunno..." Summer said, hesitantly.

"C'mon man. Let the kid live a little!" Ian said in a loud voice.

Genevieve sat in silence waiting for the decision to be made.

After a few moments of contemplating Summer relented.

"Alright, go ahead I guess." Summer said getting a fist pump from Ian and an excited genuine smile from Genevieve, something Summer had seen less and less of in recent months.

Summer's own lips turned up in a small smile as she watched Genevieve hop off the couch and eagerly awaiting Ian to hand her a cup.

Ian handed her a fresh one with only a mouthful in the cup.

"Past the lips! Between the gums! Look out stomach!" Ian yelled, as Genevieve took the cup and looked at the liquid before she raised it to her mouth. "Here it coooooooooomes!" Ian yelled in a high pitched voice as The drink entered Genevieve's mouth.

As soon as it hit Genevieve's tongue she could tell she hated the taste of alcohol or the drink anyway, the little girl's eyes opened wide before scrunching up tears filling her eyes, Genevieve spit the moonshine out all over Summer's shirt.

"Daaamnnnn!" Ian yelled trying to contain his laughter. "Yooowwww!" Ian exclaimed through the now rampant laughter.

"This is what I get for letting you drink." Summer said, unflinching.

Genevieve coughed trying to clear out the terrible drink. "I- I'm sorry..." Genevieve muttered through her it of coughing.

"It's ok kiddo." Summer sod with a smile as she put an arm around the girl and pulled her into a half embrace.

"Tha- that tasted awful!" Genevieve sputtered, in disbelief that people willingly drink it.

"It kinda does." Summer agreed, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"It tastes like the piss of a god!" Ian shouted, in an exaggerated manner pointing a finger skyward.

"It tastes like soapy water..." Genevieve said, with an annoyed tone.

"Psh last time I take your side." Ian exclaimed, jokingly messing up Genevieve's hair.

Genevieve shot a death glare at the large man as she fixed her hair before cracking a smile that she hid from Ian.

"Hey, ya'll! I got this thing ready to go." Amanda called out, to everyone in attendance, holding up the guitar.

"Ooh. What are ya gonna play first?" Melissa asked from her spot near the front door.

"Something cheesy as fuck." Amanda replied, with a smile as she set the instrument in her lap. "Any requests for after I'm done?" Amanda asked looking to the audience.

"Well, what do ya know?" A person in the back asked.

"Hmm." Amanda hummed as she thought. "Basically anything from Nickelback or maybe Three Days Grace." Amanda answered, resting her arms on the guitar.

A few audience members look at each other while murmuring something.

"Ok... Well on to your cheesy song." The man says waving a hand for her to go.

Amanda straightened up and readied her hands before plucking the beginning chords.

Everyone quieted down to listen to what the eighteen-year-old had to sing.

"One more Depending on a prayer, and we all look away." Amanda started slowly.

Genevieve sat and intently listened to the southern girl sing.

"People pretending everywhere, it's just another day." Amanda sang, letting the weight of the world sound out in her voice.

Summer set her drink down knowing that she had to get up in the morning.

"There's bullets flyin' through the air, and they still carry on..." Amanda continued.

Jacob glanced over from his spot to see Genevieve, he gulped as his grip on the object in his hand tightened nervously.

"We watch it happen everywhere, then just move along." Amanda paraphrased the lyrics and continued.

The night passed by with the townspeople talking and laughing and having a good time until well after the sun had disappeared behind the hills.

Genevieve and Summer were walking back to their home.

"Warm night." Summer said, breaking the silence as they walked.

"Ya, It is." Genevieve replied looking at the stars as she went.

"Do anything fun today?" Summer asked looking at the nine-year-old.

"No... still don't have my book so... I can't read... really boring." Genevieve sulked at the thought.

"Man... I'm sorry kiddo. Tell ya what I'll find you one or two tomorrow while I'm out there." Summer said with a smile hoping that would lift the girl's spirit.

"I would like that. I would love that actually." Genevieve said with a small smile gracing her features.

Summer offered an arm out and Genevieve accepted it by stepping under it letting it rest on her shoulder.

The moment was quickly broken up when Jacob called Genevieve's name as he ran to catch up.

The duo turned around and watched him close in before stopping in front of the two.

"What is it?" Genevieve asked, in a small voice still sorry for her actions towards him.

"I uh... You- well..." Jacob stumbled trying to find words.

Summer stood watching the boy before the thought hit her. "He likes her." She thought to herself, that would never work out Summer figured.

"I have your book." Jacob quickly blurted out, revealing the book. "You forgot it the other day so... I made sure no one stole it." Jacob explained.

Genevieve received the book and she looked up at Jacob with a smile.

"It was nothin' the least I could do given how I treated you." Jacob said trying to apologize.

Genevieve's smile faltered as she heard his words, pulling her eyes from the book. "I'm sorry I hit you." Genevieve said genuinely. "Thank you for keeping my book safe. Even though I hit you." Genevieve added, honestly.

Jacob stood there stammering, not noticing how close Genevieve was, Jacob stopped talking when Genevieve kissed him on the cheek, stunned Jacob placed his hand over where she had kissed him.

"Ah... Wow. Thank you... I gotta go. Mom calling." Jacob said hoping the dark of night hid his blushing.

As the boy left Genevieve turned to walk towards home Summer following still reeling from what just happened.

"Uh... Genevieve?" Summer said, in disbelief.

"Yes?" Genevieve replied, with a smile.

"Did you just... Kiss him?" Summer asked, not believing what she witnessed.

"Yes." Genevieve answered, with a slightly dreamy tone.

"Ok. I really hope you're not gonna start writing his name with hearts around it." Summer said sounding a little disgusted by the idea.

"I won't." Genevieve said, going back under Summer's arm.

The two made it home and after an hour of schooling, Genevieve and Summer retired to their respective rooms.

Summer never was a morning person but she assumed she would be awake tomorrow just due to the nature of her job.

Scavenger crew.

**Sorry for the wait had a bit of a slump for this chapter. should pick up going forward.**


	19. Stand together Part two

Ch. 15

'Stand together Part two'

[Monroe settlement, morning]

Genevieve sat alone, she guessed it was about six o'clock and the sun had not fully risen yet.

Genevieve was doing some homemade schoolwork using a flashlight since the power went out late last night.

Genevieve set her pencil down and walked to the front door, stepping outside and sitting on the porch it was a Dewey morning but fairly warm, the bored little girl wondered what her guardian was doing at this very moment.

[Livingston, morning]

Summer and Amanda walked side by side on horseback, keeping their wits sharp as they entered the town now in ruins.

"How was Genevieve this morning?" Amanda asked, scanning the tops of the buildings and its windows.

"Fine. I could tell she didn't wanna do her homework in the dark but she's a little behind since that incident at the park." Summer answered, her eyes watching for any potential threat on the road ahead of them.

"Ya... How's she doing at it though?" Amanda inquired.

"Really good." Summer answered back, matter of factly. "I take away the phone for math and conversion so she won't cheat but she still does good." Summer explained.

"Smart girl..." Amanda murmured to herself.

"Ya, she is." Summer concurred with Amanda.

"Heard Ian's working on your generator in like an hour." Amanda declared as she got off her horse and led it inside a garage in an alleyway that had a water trough with a hose taped up to a sink and a small hay bale.

Summer followed suit. "Too bad we don't have the means to bring an A.C. unit home, gonna get hot." Summer lamented.

The two shut the overhead door together as quietly as possible, before moving in towards the center of town.

As they neared an intersection there was a handful of walkers roaming around.

"You would make less of a ruckus." Amanda said, leaning up against the building next to them.

Summer smirked and drew her bow and notching an arrow she counted her arrows before engaging she came up with ten arrows.

Summer pulled the string back to her cheek and let go, the arrow flew through the air embedding itself in the head of a walker.

She pulled another arrow out quickly and followed up with another shot hitting another one in the skull.

"I wanna save the arrows..." Summer confessed, looking at Amanda.

"Alright... Got your knife with you?" Amanda asked hiding a smirk.

"I always do." Summer responded, setting her bow up and pulling her knife out gifted to her years ago.

"Psh. 'Always'." Amanda snickered, as she took the lead.

"Oh c'mon Mandy that was one time two and a half years ago!" Summer groaned.

"Still happened." Amanda said, with a chuckle.

Amanda trekked forward when the first walker came at her she let it lunge, she tripped it as she moved out of the way.

The teen stabbed the walker in the temple before moving forward.

[Monroe settlement]

Genevieve decided they were probably just looking through old buildings for supplies with nothing fun happening.

Genevieve returned inside and finished her homework quickly.

When Genevieve finished the lights came back on meaning Ian had fixed the generator, the little girl quickly got up from the floor leaving her work and jumped down the porch steps, and ran to the back where Ian was picking up the tools he had used.

"Hi." Genevieve greeted, cheerfully.

"What's up G?" Ian said, standing up straight.

"Nothing, I just got done with my homework." Genevieve proclaimed.

"Already?" Ian asked, in genuine disbelief.

"Mhm!" Genevieve confirmed.

"Decent." Ian applauded, before gesturing to what tools were left on the ground. "Wanna help me pick up this stuff?" Ian asked the little girl.

"Yes." Genevieve answered, promptly as she quickly picked up the remaining tools. "What was wrong with it?" Genevieve inquired, as she walked beside Ian with the tools in her arms.

"Wires were disconnected linking your house to the generator... Pretty clean cut." Ian told the little girl as he walked them to another house with a power outage.

"Do you think it was done on purpose?" Genevieve asked.

"It was done pretty clean." Ian said, confirming her suspicion.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Genevieve asked, concerned.

"I wanna get to this next one first, that way I can see if it matches your place. Ian replied as he rounded a house.

" makes sense." Genevieve concurred, with worry now evident in her voice as she followed

[Livingston]

Summer was thrown against a wall by a bandit, her head was ringing from the impact with the brick skyscraper.

The woman then saw a fist flying towards her, Summer bobbed her head to the left.

The man punched the wall with all his might hearing the crunch of bone he withdrew holding his hand.

Summer followed up with a left hook to his ribs than cocked back and threw a left hook to the man's face, landing both hits, losing balance the man stumbled to the side.

Summer kicked him in the shin then shoved him down before diving to the ground aiming for her knife that she had lost earlier in the scuffle.

Summer made it to her blade but before she could regain her footing the man flipped her over with one hand before straddling her and grabbing her throat.

The man failed to see Summer reclaim her weapon and was immediately struck in the gut.

The bandit's grip loosened allowing Summer to turn the tables, once on top Summer plunged the knife into the man's head.

Now finished with her adversary Summer looked up to notice Amanda fighting off two men.

Amanda had fallen to the ground, one of the men followed her to the ground attempting to knock her unconscious landing one solid hit to Amanda's jaw before she dodged the second blow, the teenager grabbed his wrist then scissored her legs around his arm pulling him to the ground, trapping his arm.

The second man tried to stomp on Amanda's head but missed, he reeled up to try again but was stopped short when a gunshot echoed out and he was met with a bullet in the back of the head.

Amanda took the chance to pull back on the arm she had trapped, breaking it.

The man had only a second to scream before Summer shot him in the head.

"Good shot sis..." Amanda said, accepting the hand Summer offered.

"You ok?" Summer asked lifting the teenager up from the ground.

"Nothing that won't heal." Amanda said, raggedly.

The sound of walkers closing in on the sound of the gunshot filled the area.

The duo looked at both ends of the alleyway and saw walkers pouring in.

Amanda ran for a back door to the pharmacy they were planning to raid anyway.

"Quick! Inside!" Amanda exclaimed, pulling the door open with haste.

Summer stepped in quickly followed by Amanda who slammed the door shut.

"Grab what ya can fast!" Summer cried, quickly pulling off her backpack and stuff whatever items of use she could find.

The duo cleaned out the place in a matter of minutes, only then did they spot rotting fingers reaching through the broken glass windows and heard pounding on both entrances.

Amanda looked around hastily, discovering a ventilation shaft they could potentially escape with.

"Up there!" Amanda yelled, over the roaring of the dead trying to get in.

Summer followed Amanda's finger to the air vent before nodding and following.

Amanda cupped her hands together forming a step for Summer. "C'mon! Up you go!" Amanda yelled awaiting Summer's foot.

Summer quickly scrambled up in the vent and quickly realized she couldn't turn around to assist Amanda.

"I can't give you a hand!" Summer yelled, worried about her friend's safety.

"Keep goin'! I'll catch up!" Amanda ordered.

Summer reluctantly crawled forward.

Back on the floor, Amanda stepped away from the vent entrance before running towards it and leaping up the wall kicking off of it to gain more height and grabbed the vent, and heaved herself up and in.

The partners made their way up to the roof kicking out an old rusted fan.

Out in the daylight, the two made their way across the rooftops to their horses.

The two riders were approximately halfway back when they could see black smoke and hear gunfire coming from where Monroe should be.

"Oh shit." Amanda said, horror overtaking her voice.

Summer looked up from counting her bullets she had looted from a bandit earlier in the day, her eyes grew wide with fear. "Genevieve!" Summer exclaimed in horror as she spurred her horse into a sprint followed closely by Amanda.

[Monroe settlement]

Genevieve hadn't realized how fast everything had transpired: Ian found that the wires matched the generator at her house and the next one was the same.

Genevieve and Ian had started towards Joe to let him know someone was sabotaging the power supply but were stopped short as they ran into a well-coordinated militia force that was rampaging through the settlement.

Ian had grabbed Genevieve's hand since she couldn't keep up with him.

"We have to get Melissa!" Genevieve yelled, over the ensuing battle as she saw the infirmary.

Ian redirected his route towards the infirmary, upon arrival, Ian led Genevieve in.

"What is happening out there!?" Melissa asked while she was trying to stop the bleeding on the neck of a wounded patrolman.

"I think it's the Saviors!" Ian replied, checking himself and Genevieve for bullet wounds.

"Who are they!?" Melissa asked.

"A group outta Virginia." Ian explained, giving Genevieve the all-clear.

"Ian! We're in Tennessee, what makes you think it's that specific group?" Melissa inquired.

"They all wear the same patch, a bird with razor wire baseball bat in its talons!" Ian told her as he prepared to leave again.

"Where are you going!?" Genevieve shouted.

"Stay here G! I gotta get my kid and my ol' lady!" Ian instructed as he left the building.

Summer and Amanda had just arrived at the gates to the settlement.

"They've gotta be here!" Summer cried while she pulled on the battered gate.

The duo rode into town being met with bullets flying through the air.

Gunshots whizzed past Summer's head, paying them no mind other than flinching Summer spurred her horse on until the animal let out a cry of pain and toppled forward throwing Summer off.

Summer tumbled forward from the momentum being narrowly missed by her fallen steed as it rolled past her a few feet.

Summer got up slowly sore from her fall, hazy vision apparent.

"Here grab on." Amanda called, offering a hand.

Summer reached to take the hand but a stray round hit the fuel tank on a generator.

The explosion caused the horse Amanda was on to rear up, dumping her off in the process before it bolted.

"Ow..." Amanda said, getting up off the dirt.

[The infirmary]

Genevieve sat in the corner of the bathroom hidden as Melissa instructed her to do when an armed man was trying to break in.

It had been quiet up until now, there was the sound of a struggle just outside the door.

Genevieve stood up and walked slowly to the door, someone was thrown against the other side of the door causing Genevieve to jump but she heard a distressed Melissa and knew she needed to act.

Grabbing the knob Genevieve pulled the door open and saw Melissa struggling with the militia soldier and losing ground.

Genevieve was afraid but swallowed hard. "Leave her alone!" Genevieve shrieked, getting the man's attention.

The gun he had was now trained on Genevieve, Melissa took the chance to grab a loose board off the floor and quickly bring it down on the man's head causing him to crumble.

"Are you ok?!" Melissa asked rushing to Genevieve's side and checking her for any injuries.

"A-are you?" Genevieve asked allowing Melissa to check her.

"Yes! We have to leave now!" Melissa declared, taking Genevieve's hand.

"What about Summer, Amanda, and everyone else?!" Genevieve asked, pulling her hand away.

"We can look for them but they would want us safe." Melissa reasoned.

"We have to look for them..." Genevieve said under her breath, as she followed Melissa.

The woman and child burst out of the building through the door hanging only by its bottom hinge.

Corrine was across the path from them behind cover taking potshots at passing militia members.

"Corrine!" Melissa shouted over the raging battle.

Corrine dropped back behind cover and gave a single nod to indicate she heard Melissa.

After a few more gunshots passed overhead Corrine joined them.

"We should leave." Corrine said, checking her pistol for damage.

"We have to find the rest first." Melissa shouted.

"So be it..." Corrine concurred.

On the other end of the settlement Summer and Amanda, were just finishing helping Ian get his family on a horse.

"You know where to go, you've got the map and all our food." Ian coached his wife.

"You should come with us, Ian." Jessie said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I gotta make sure the rest of these guys are good!" Ian said placing a kiss on their baby's head than on his partner's lips.

"No bullshittin' your mama!" Ian said to the infant.

After their goodbyes, Jessie and the baby fled.

"Ok. Let's save G!" Ian said, pulling two, finger pistols.

The trio braved through the bloody skirmish unfolding until they saw a familiar trio running to cover to avoid the spray of bullets in their direction.

"We gotta get to them!" Summer yelled over the sounds of gunfire.

"Right." Ian said, looking for a way to clear the way he spotted a savior soldier bleeding out, the large man grabbed the assault rifle the soldier had wielded.

Ian raised the gun, aimed it at the enemy had squeezed the trigger, a spray of bullets as well as a goofy scream filled the air.

The gunfire suppressed the militia long enough for Genevieve, Melissa, and Corrine to make their move.

Upon their reunion, the group quickly decided it was time to move on.

The group made to the entrance but it had been caved in since Summer and Amanda arrived.

"Let's try the north gate!" Summer said, ushering the group to follow her.

On their way there the group ran into a group of walkers that had been attracted by the noise of the fighting.

"Shit. We're almost out!" Amanda growls in frustration.

More gunfire behind the walkers blades through the air. "Take cover!" Melissa cried, ducking behind an overturned car frame.

The group scattered quickly but a stray round hit Corrine between the eyes who had pushed Genevieve ahead of her, laying her out and disfiguring her face.

Genevieve looked in horror at what once was a friend of hers, laying lifeless because she didn't move fast enough.

"I'm sorry Genevieve but we gotta go." Amanda deadpanned.

Being pulled from her thoughts by Amanda's words, Genevieve compartmentalized her pain and continued to follow the group.

The group ran towards the opening where the old gate once stood when another hail of gunfire was directed at them, there was no cover, the only option was to run.

Bullets flew past their heads and some bounced near their feet, one bullet hit one of the group members in the back.

Amanda.


	20. On the run Part one

Ch. 16

'On the run Part one'

[Monroe settlement, afternoon]

Bullets flew through the air, bodies littered the ground, undead hordes spilled in from every available entrance.

The group had only one option: run to the northern gate it was risky since no cover was present and so the group paid the price, Amanda more than the rest.

Genevieve had been keeping pace with Amanda when suddenly the teenager dropped and was flung forward by her momentum.

Genevieve skidded to a stop as she saw Amanda stop hurling across the ground, the young girl ran to Amanda's side.

"Amanda! Are you ok!?" Genevieve cried falling to her knees to be on Amanda's level.

A bullet hole could be seen in the backpack Amanda wore.

"I'm... Not... Ok." Amanda hesitantly admitted, when she couldn't stand on her own.

"What?!" Genevieve exclaimed in horror. "You have to be!" Genevieve said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Summer!" Genevieve screamed as tears started to fall.

Summer upon hearing her name stopped dead in her tracks fearing the worst as she turned around hoping her... "Kid" was ok.

While what she saw wasn't her worst nightmare her heart dropped immediately at the sight, the entire world faded as Summer ran towards her injured sister.

"Mandy! Can you walk?!" Summer asked skidding to her knees next to the teen.

Breathing hard Amanda pushed her top half up but stopped short before letting herself fall back down again. "I- I can't..." Amanda replied, sounding broken.

"C'mere." Summer said, shock in her voice.

"No. Agh! Stop! No!" Amanda yelled, anger and pain taking hold in her voice. "I'm a liability." Amanda stated, plainly.

"No your family!" Summer shouted, emotion-laden before scooping up her injured friend.

"Agh! Ohh... Your wasting time on a hindrance! ..." Amanda argued in vain.

Genevieve stayed by Summer's side as they passed through the gates to relative safety.

"Ian take Amanda." Summer ordered.

Amanda grabbed Ian's hands while kneeled to make it easier for Ian to lift the teen easier.

"What're you gonna do?" Ian asked, readjusting Amanda on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna scout the lodge out. If it's safe I'll give you a signal." Summer declared, starting up the hill.

"Can I come with you?" Genevieve asked, starting to follow.

"You..." Summer started to order Genevieve to stay put but trailed off. "... Would be a good pair of eyes to have." Summer finished.

"Ok. I'm coming." Genevieve said falling in stride.

"Melissa see if you can find a safe spot nearby and try to fix Amanda's back." Summer said over her shoulder.

"Got it." Melissa confirmed.

Summer had readied her bow and was moving silently through the wooded area, her time as a cheerleader had left her fleet of foot which served well for sneaking past enemies or sneaking up on them.

She listened for the telltale sounds of a walker or any other potential threats, the only other thing Summer heard was a fairly sneaky Genevieve who had pulled her boot knife out.

Summer remembered taking that away from her but figured she might as well have it now.

The duo crept up to the lodge made of glass, they laid in wait behind a bush watching the large glass walls for any movement whether it was man or beast.

"Stay on my heels no matter what. Ok?" Summer whispered, looking at the young girl.

Genevieve nodded and readied up, together the two moved forward on the structure when they neared Summer swapped her bow for her pistol.

Summer opened the front door and peered around the corner before stepping into the doorway, after a moment with her gun aimed forward Summer crossed the threshold of the door it was fairly well lit from the sun and quiet.

Summer cleared both floors, the young woman then turned her flashlight on and waved in the presumed direction of her fellow survivors.

After several minutes Genevieve and Summer we're relieved to see Ian, Melissa, and Amanda came up the hill.

"Nice place." Ian said, nodding.

"How bad is it?" Summer asked, referring to the injured teen that Ian was still carrying.

"Bad... Bullet hit her spine, she shouldn't be able to move her legs at all." Melissa said, somberly.

Summer her head in worry, breathing shakily she looked at Amanda then to Melissa. "There's a couch upstairs, looks like it's in alright condition." Summer said pointing her thumb back up the stairs.

Ian climbed the stairs he found the couch easily in the middle of the large open room.

After laying her down Ian backed off for Melissa to work.

"Does anyone have any meds with them?" Melissa asked the group.

Summer quickly shrugged out of her backpack. "Check Amanda's too." Summer said, looking to Ian.

Ian set the teenager's backpack down and rummaged through it. "Damn looks like the bullet messed a lot of this shit up." Ian said, looking down into the mess of damaged bottles, and pills spilled inside the backpack.

"Fever reducer." Summer said, holding up a bottle.

"That might be useful..." Melissa said, her brow furrowed. "Are there any painkillers?" Melissa inquired.

The group looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Ok... Who has the cleanest, sharpest knife?" Melissa asked.

Summer, Ian, and Genevieve all held their knives up, Melissa checked them each. "You keep your knife nice Summer... Genevieve your knife is rusty sorry hon... Ian, I don't even know what that is..." Melissa said, looking at Ian's homemade knife which looked more like a small machete he made himself.

Amanda wordlessly offered her knife.

"How do you keep it this nice?" Melissa asked, holding the teen's knife in her hands.

"Spare time." Amanda said, plainly.

"Well, I'll use yours." Melissa declared, holding Amanda's knife.

Amanda's breath hitched when they tried to turn her over on her stomach, Amanda let out the breath she had been holding the entire time she was being flipped, beads of sweat forming on her brow already.

"Anyone have something to sterilize the blade?" Melissa asked over her shoulder.

Everyone rummaged through their packs.

"Scotch whiskey!" Ian exclaimed, a devious smile crossing his face as he held up the bottle.

"Alcohol content?" Melissa asked, plainly.

"Sixty-five percent." Ian replied.

"Wish it was at least seventy..." Melissa said under her breath.

"Me too!" Ian said, with excitement.

Melissa sighed, shaking her head. "Can someone find a bowl or cup big enough to hold this knife?" Melissa asked holding up the knife for reference.

The group scattered in search of a container, eventually Genevieve came back with a bowl.

"Good eye." Melissa said when Genevieve handed her the bowl.

Melissa poured the alcoholic beverage into the bowl then set the knife in the bowl.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Melissa inquired letting the knife sit.

Ian pulled a lighter out of his pocket and handed it to Melissa. "Thank you." Melissa said.

After what the group guessed was twenty minutes, Melissa pulled Amanda's shirts up to her shoulder blades, the bullet could be seen lodged in the small of her back.

Melissa then reached for the knife pulling it out of the whiskey and flocked the lighter on, igniting the alcohol after a minute the flames subsided, Melissa then quickly made the bullet hole wider.

Amanda was breathing deep breaths praying for the pain to stop soon, after a moment Amanda felt something be pulled out, the teenager lifted realizing she had tear stricken cheeks, and also noticed Ian had basically seen her butt.

"Enjoy the show?" Amanda asked with a hoarse voice.

"Ugh... How old are you again?" Ian asked nervously.

"Eighteen." Amanda answered.

"Well uh..." Ian stumbled for words seeing that he was surrounded by women of which most of were violent recently, and currently starting him down for his answer. "Shit..." Ian said resigning to his fate. "Yes!" Ian exclaimed quickly, being met with elbows from Summer, Melissa, and a punch from Genevieve.

"Yow!" Ian shouted holding his stomach and walking away with a chuckle. "Oooooffff!" He added in a goofy tone after he was further away.

"That'll burn," Melissa said, dabbing the wound with a rag wet with whiskey.

"Agh... That it does." Amanda agreed, with a sharp gasp.

Melissa placed a clean rag on the wound and used duct tape to wrap it.

[Near Monroe, dusk]

The group had settled moderately, there was no food for anyone but the water worked and it was warm enough.

Genevieve sat on the floor that hung over the murky water, watching the sunset and the rippling sun rays on the water.

Summer was rummaging for bedding down on the ground floor.

Melissa was going over the medicinal inventory next to the couch sitting on the floor.

Ian was writing the phrase "Yo" in the dust all around the room.

Summer had just brought up some old curtains she had found in a tote, they could be used as blankets when there was pounding at the front door.

Summer, Ian, and Melissa immediately went to the door with weapons drawn, it didn't sound like walkers it was too angry, too human.

The trio nodded before Ian stood in front of the door pistol aimed at the door.

Summer was on the left with her pistol trained on the door, ready and waiting for a fight.

Melissa stood behind the door as whoever it is started shoulder bashing the door.

Melissa opened the door before the person could bash again, in stumbled A.J. who immediately straightened ready to fight.

"A.J.?" Ian said, lowering his gun. "Bro you can't be sneaking up on us like that!" Ian exclaimed, with a laugh.

"Sneak..." Summer said, mockingly.

"Not my style." A.J. said, fixing his shirt.

"Clearly." Summer retorted.

"Shut up! Not everyone's like you!" A.J. shouted, turning and straightening up to his full height, trying to intimidate Summer.

Summer at about five-foot-seven while A.J. was about six feet tall.

But Summer stood her ground against the bigger person starting him down.

"Yo guys calm ya tits we good guys." Ian said, getting in between the two.

"Let's head upstairs." Melissa added trying to help Ian break the fight up.

Everyone made their way up the wide steps to the second floor.

At the top step, the first thing they saw was Amanda trying to sit up straight, straining herself obviously, she had a sheen of sweat from her exertion.

Genevieve looked to the adults with a nervous expression like she knew this couldn't end well.

"Hey!" Summer shouted, running over to Amanda. "No! Stay down!" Summer ordered laying Amanda down again. "You're gonna hurt yourself." Summer stated, trying to get Amanda to see reason.

Amanda relaxed after a moment of reflection on Summer's words, the teen crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

A.J.'s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Amanda now lying motionless on the couch with Genevieve currently holding her hand.

"Finally bit the dust eh, Willis?" A.J. said, gruffly.

Amanda turned her scowl to A.J. before speaking. "Not yet. You'll go first." Amanda said, confidently.

"Not in your condition." A.J. snorted.

Amanda scoffed at the hot-headed man before she went back to analyzing the ceiling.

A few hours had passed and everyone was asleep except for Genevieve.

She sat back on the floor overhanging the water she watched the water shimmer with moonlight dancing across the water.

Genevieve couldn't understand how everyone went to sleep knowing that Corrine's body was laying on the ground staring unblinkingly at the sky never to breathe or speak again, most likely being chewed on by the undead.

"It's my fault... Mine if I had just moved faster she would've been safe... But froze, and she paid my price." Genevieve thought herself repeatedly for the last few hours. "Who will I kill next?" Genevieve whispered to herself, with a broken voice, and wet eyes.

Genevieve heard a body fall on the wood floor.

"Ohh... Ohh..." The voice groaned, before turning into sobbing.

Genevieve recognized the voice and scrambled to her feet and beelined for the couch, the little girl rounded the corner and found Amanda on the hardwood floor.

Amanda lifted her head to see who was there and immediately lowered her head to the floor in shame.

"Let me help you." Genevieve whispered, crouching next to Amanda.

Amanda didn't say anything but instead reached an arm up, which Genevieve took and placed on her shoulder the little girl then put Amanda's other arm on her other shoulder letting Amanda wrap her up in a hug, Amanda grunted with the pain shooting up her body with a new wave rising every second.

"Stomach or back?" Genevieve asked, holding Amanda as still as she could.

"Back." Amanda answered, shortly.

Genevieve heard this and carefully twisted Amanda so she would be laying on her back, the little girl's started to tire from holding most of the teen's weight.

After a few minutes of struggling, Genevieve laid Amanda down, who immediately turned her head away and cried, Genevieve, pulled up the curtain Amanda had been using as a blanket.

Genevieve stood for a moment and watched Amanda for a moment contemplating what she should do next.

"Thanks..." Amanda whispered hoarsely, between sobs.

Amanda waited for a response but never heard anything assumed the little girl had left, the realization made her cry harder, her chest heaving, her voice breaking, tears flooded and streamed down her cheeks.

The teenager jumped slightly causing a shot of pain when she felt a smaller form entering the blanket and a new weight laying on the couch.

Amanda realized who it was by the small, smooth arm that wrapped around her torso, Amanda turned her head and saw Genevieve's dark hair nestling under her chin.

Amanda's resolve broke further at the newfound knowledge, crying, Amanda wrapped an arm around the little girl.

"Thank you." Amanda sobbed, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll sleep with you tonight..." Genevieve said quietly, listening to Amanda's heart.

"I ain't never deserved you, Genevieve." Amanda proclaimed, between sobs.

"Yes, you do." Genevieve said her hold tightening.

Amanda wrapped her other arm around Genevieve and cried quietly.

Genevieve laid quietly, feeling Amanda's chest heave with every sob, time passed and Amanda settled down, Genevieve listened to her heart until she eventually fell asleep.

After a few hours passed a sound roused Genevieve, with heavy eyes the little girl tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

But she heard the sound again, Genevieve's eyes snapped open, fully awake she heard something...

Disturbing the water.


	21. On tue run Part two

Ch. 17

'On the run Part two'

[Near Monroe, Morning]

Something was moving in the water, either it was very big or big in numbers.

Genevieve bolted up, disturbing Amanda from her sleep.

"Genevieve? What's goin' on?" Amanda asked, sleep still in her voice.

Genevieve sped over to the glass wall to peer out at the murky water below, the little girl's heart stopped when she saw hundreds of silhouettes just under the surface making there way to the shore.

Genevieve turned around and ran towards the stairs.

"Hey?! What's happening?!" Amanda demanded, with no answer.

Genevieve bounded down the stairs and slid to a stop in the kitchen area where the grown-ups were having three-year-old coffee.

"Summer! T-there's walkers coming!" Genevieve blurted out.

Summer's brow furrowed as she set her coffee down and looked at where Genevieve pointed, sure enough, Summer saw many heads creeping out of the water, undead hands reaching above its surface clawing the very bottom of the glass.

While the group had been quiet all night it didn't stop them from seeing the lights that had emanated a few hours earlier, now the undead saw the sources and craved their flesh.

Summer stepped around Ian and walked up the stairs briskly.

"What the hell's happening?!" Amanda demanded, trying to sit up again.

Summer laid her back down on the couch. "We got walkers but don't worry they-" Summer said, interrupted by the sound of walkers pounding at the entrance.

"Yooooowwww!" Ian yelled, from downstairs.

Summer took a step down the stairs and saw the dead now piling against each other trying to break the glass, Summer ushered the others upstairs as the front door started to give way for the undead beings seeking human flesh.

"Where the fuck we gonna go?" Ian asked, watching for when the door gives out.

Summer strode to the window overlooking the river. "We... We're gonna have to jump!" Summer decided, seeing no other way out.

"That looks pretty cold..." A.J. said, looking out at the water.

"Gonna be a bitch about it?" Ian exclaimed, a hint of a smile on his face.

A.J. turned around to face Ian and walked over to him. "I'll show you what a bitch looks like!" A.J. shouted, getting as close to Ian's face as he could.

"STOP!" Summer shouted, breaking the uneven staring contest since Ian was smiling while A.J. fumed.

"Let's just go, guys." Melissa said, calmly.

A.J. grabbed his ax and walked over to the glass and swung with all his anger, smashing the ax head through the glass but not shattering it, A.J. stepped away in shock that the glass held his ax firmly in place.

"This shit's good glass it is a wall after all." Ian explained, seeing A.J.'s surprise.

"Ian, can you break it?" Summer asked.

Ian nodded and grabbed the fire ax and heaved it out of the glass and swung again yielding the same results.

The front door gave halfway the roar of the dead becoming deafening immediately, putting everyone inside on edge at the potential death awaiting them.

"They're getting through!" Genevieve cried, worry creeping into her voice.

Ian repeated the swing over and over until they were becoming less effective. "Switch out with me!" Ian shouted over the horde, handing the ax to A.J. and stepping out of the way.

The door broke inward as walkers flowed through the opening moving straight for the group.

Summer pulled her pistol out and fired hitting one in the eye and another above where the left eyebrow used to be. "Hurry up!" Summer yelled, firing her weapon.

Ian grabbed a stool and hurried over to the stairway to help Summer as the walkers had made halfway up the stairs already.

The large man smashed the stool on a walker's cranium before he kicked it down the stairs slowing the horde for a short moment.

"Genevieve, give me a hand!" Melissa said, running over to the couch followed by Genevieve. "We need to use the couch to slow down the horde!" Melissa clarified, hooking her arms under Amanda's.

"Ok!" Genevieve replied hooking her arms around Amanda's legs.

Together they moved Amanda to the wall where they laid her down and, returned to the couch, together, the girls moved it in front of the steps slowing the dead slowly.

"C'mon!" A.J. yelled, kicking some glass into the water.

Summer pulled Ian away and grabbed Genevieve. "Ian get Amanda!" Summer called out, as she kneeled for Genevieve to climb on her back.

"No, leave me! They won't follow you guys if they have me!" Amanda yelled over the roaring walkers.

"We aren't letting you go!" Summer yelled back, with determination.

"Taxi for one?" Ian announced, picking up Amanda who groaned in protest as pain shot up and down her body.

"Fu- ah... Fuck! Oh..." Amanda groaned in pain as she tried to reposition herself on Ian's back.

It was a fifteen-foot drop from the second floor to the water, the people at Monroe guessed the river was fifteen feet deep.

A.J. jumped in first then Melissa, the walkers had made it over the couch and were closing on the remaining survivors.

Ian grabbed Amanda's legs pulling them around to his stomach receiving a cry of pain before he jumped out of the house into the cold water below.

Summer followed just behind, Genevieve felt the gravity push them down toward the dark and cold water, the little girl grasped tightly to her protector as she saw the water breaking under Summer, with only a second passing before Genevieve was underwater.

The temperature pushed the air from her lungs shocking Genevieve, losing her grip after a hand grabbed her ankle, Genevieve reached for Summer who had started swimming up to the surface.

Genevieve's fear became real as she watched Summer disappear up into the murky water, the little girl was pulled down to eye level with a horde of walkers, Genevieve would have cried if she had any more breath left.

The walker that had pulled her down pulled her in for a bite when a boot smashed its face backward.

Genevieve felt an arm wrap around her chest and heave her up, away from the undead hands reaching for her, within a second Genevieve was above water in Summer's arm as she swam them both to an old then foot boat floating nearby.

Summer grabbed the side of the boat which already carried the rest of the group, Summer pulled herself closer before she was grabbed and pulled under, Summer looked down into the darkness, the young woman lifted Genevieve over her head and locked her elbows, Summer was quickly running out of oxygen and struggling to keep Genevieve above water, when she thought she would die Summer felt Genevieve be ripped out of her hands before a large pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her up into the boat.

Summer's body was lifeless on the deck of the small boat. "Summer?" Amanda called out, hoping for a response.

Summer shot up and coughed out water, clearing her lungs of the liquid.

Genevieve shakily put a hand on Summer's back. "Are you ok?"

Summer clasped a trembling hand over Genevieve's, as an answer.

Ian rowed north, away from Monroe and the glasshouse that was now overrun by the dead, still growling at the victims they failed to catch.

The large man rowed them aground before picking up Amanda bridal style, earning a stiff gasp from Amanda as he hoisted her and himself up out of the boat and on to land once again.

Melissa and A.J. followed suit.

"Thank you." Genevieve said, in a small voice.

Summer turned her head to Genevieve's side questioningly.

"I thought you let me go..." Genevieve admitted, her hand shying away from Summer.

Summer's grip tightened on Genevieve's hand. "No... I'm not gonna let you go... Ever." Summer reassured, facing the little girl to show she was genuine.

Genevieve took her words to heart, wrapping her right arm around Summer, the girls embraced for a moment, trembling from the cold water and cool morning breeze.

After a moment to calm their nerves, the group pressed onward to what they hoped would be safety.

Summer scouted ahead, bow drawn with an arrow notched, it wasn't more than five minutes before they came upon houses.

Summer held up her hand to stop everyone. "Let's see if we can find any clothes... Ian, would you stay with her?" Summer asked, turning to face him.

"Ya. I got her." Ian said, easing Amanda to the ground, Amanda holding her breath during the process.

"A.J. you come with me, Melissa stay with her?" Summer said.

"What about me?" Genevieve asked, looking up to Summer.

"What do you wanna do?" Summer asked, crossing her arms to hide the fact she was shivering slightly.

"Can I go with you?" Genevieve asked, shivering.

"Ya, you can but have to stay close." Summer said, turning back to the houses.

Summer saw three of them so far, A.J. pulled a pistol out and followed behind her and Genevieve.

The trio crept up to the first house, trying to stay out of the window's view.

Summer lead with Genevieve watching the sides and A.J. bringing up the rear guard.

Summer carefully touched the doorknob and pulled her hand off it quickly.

"What? is it trapped?" A.J. asked, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"I think it's clean." Summer whispered, replacing her hand on the knob and opening the door slowly.

Pushing the door inward, stepping back quickly, shielding Genevieve.

The swung open, softly squeaking on its hinges, no danger was apparent, Summer crept forward and strained to look around the corner, deeming the front room clear Summer stepped inside, followed by Genevieve and A.J. stepped in behind the girls.

Inside the house, the trio looked around the dimly lit living room, a musty smell hung in the air, indicating to the survivors that no one had been in this house for a long time.

"Let's look around, see if you can find clothes for Genevieve." Summer said, putting her bow away.

"Alright." A.J. acknowledged, before disappearing into another room.

Summer followed Genevieve into what looked like a bedroom once belonging to a teenager, posters covered the walls and a growth chart drawn on the door frame with the last measure being dated as, May, twenty-twelve. "A month before all this happened..." Summer whispered, under her breath.

Genevieve opened a sliding closet door and found shirts hanging up with a clothes drawer underneath.

"Hey! Come here!" Genevieve said, holding onto one of the shirts.

"Good find." Summer acknowledged, walking to the closet and crossing her arms.

The clothes were intact and it seemed whoever had lived here kept their old clothes since the clothes were ranging from a little girl's clothes to a young teen's.

"Nothing my size... But you should be able to pick something out." Summer said, stepping back allowing Genevieve more room to pick.

Genevieve pulled a grey t-shirt with black long sleeves, out of the closet.

"I like this." Genevieve said simply, holding the shirt away from her currently damp clothing.

"Alright, I'll get out so you can change." Summer said, opening the drawer to reveal pants before making her way to the door. "When you get out we'll see what A.J. found and get the others." Summer said before closing the door.

Summer stood and waited with her arms crossed, she was thankful to be out of the wind but she had to get the others into new clothes, Summer started walking through the short hallway, passing through the living room into the master bedroom on the other end of the trailer, Summer found A.J. rummaging through the drawers.

"Find any clothes your size?" Summer asked, entering the master bedroom.

A.J. flinched in surprise before standing up straight. "Ya, I did." A.J. answered, gesturing to the clothes laid out on the bed. "Probably some for Melissa too." A.J. said, half-heartedly pointing to the closet before resuming his search for anything useful.

Summer eyed the closet and saw the clothes did look like they could fit her. "Cool, thanks." Summer said, turning around and heading back to the living room.

Genevieve emerged as Summer stepped towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Genevieve asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm gonna get the rest of the guys outta the wind." Summer replied, stepping out the door.

Genevieve watched Summer jog down the path they had come up, before realizing she had been left with A.J. which was easily the person she knew least about in the group, she saw he was leaning against the counter in the kitchen with a new .44 caliber revolver.

"Where'd she go?" A.J. asked, inspecting the firearm.

Genevieve swallowed hard before she could find the words to answer. "S-she went to get everyone else." The little girl answered, not taking her eyes off him.

A.J. grimaced seemingly at the idea of the rest of the group being present, before pocketing the revolver and coming around the counter. "Found some clothes." A.J. acknowledged, gesturing to Genevieve's attire.

"M-hm." Genevieve nodded her head, still watching his every move.

"What?" A.J. questioned, seeing the way the girl was acting.

A.J. had a brief look of realization, standing to his full size. "Do I scare you?" A.J. asked, with a slightly playful tone.

Genevieve felt cold again from the question she was just asked. "Um..." Genevieve said, opening her mouth to speak, she jumped when the front door opened up and the familiar faces of her groupmates came in.

A.J. snorted while walking past the little girl. "Good." A.J. said menacingly, walking down the hall to the bathroom to change.

Group didn't stay long after Melissa had grabbed new clothes the group searched the other houses, finding clothes in Summer and Amanda's size but nothing for Ian.

Summer had finished changing her clothes and stepped into the living room of the third and final trailer, it had warmed up a little outside but the breeze would still make it chilly for Ian. "Ian, I'll help her get dressed." Summer said, referring to Amanda who laid on the couch.

"Aight. I'll be outside then." Ian said, leaving the house.

"You wish you could help..." Amanda said, calling after the large man who chuckled at her accusation as he closed the door.

"Ok... Pants or shirt first." Summer asked, holding up a black t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

"I don't care. You've seen me naked before." Amanda pointed out, trying to prepare for what probably hurt a lot.

"Yes, I have." Summer agreed, looking between the two items of clothing. "I guess it would be easier to start with the shirt, right?" Summer asked, setting the pants on the arm of the couch.

"Probably..." Amanda conceded, lowering her head in shame of her current condition.

"Ya... Shirt off." Summer Instructed, standing straighter.

"Buy me dinner first..." Amanda retorted, trying to take her shirt off carefully.

Summer scoffed at her friend's reply and crossed her arms, waiting for Amanda to be ready, after a few minutes Amanda was topless and ready for her new shirt.

Amanda slipped into it as gentle on herself as possible. "Ok... Now the hard part..." Amanda said, exhaling in anticipation.

"Ok..." Summer replied, picking up the pants and stepping closer before kneeling. "Can you lift your legs or do you want me to help?" Summer asked.

"Gimme a sec." Amanda answered, looking at her legs as if willing them to move.

Amanda's breathing slowed as she concentrated, attempting to use the muscles in her legs, already feeling the protest in her lower back, after a slight movement, Amanda tried harder to lift her legs, sweat starting to bead at her temples as she strained against herself as she fought the excruciating pain that racked her body as her legs lifted.

Summer rushed in to untie Amanda's boots, getting the first off then the second, Summer neglected the socks as Amanda gave out, letting her legs fall sending a large shot of pain through her spine from the impact with the floor, earning a cry of pain.

"Good job." Summer whispered, trying to conceal her worry.

"Need... Help..." Amanda resigned, in between heavy breaths.

"I got you." Summer declared, moving up to loosen Amanda's belt.

Genevieve and the group waited outside for Amanda to be changed so they could leave.

"Where are we even going?" A.J. asked, from his position against a tree in the yard.

"I don't think we know yet." Melissa admitted, rolling her flannel sleeves up.

"We need to know something. To know where we're going." A.J. said, with his arms crossed.

"I know where I'm going." Ian spoke up, sitting on the ground braiding grass.

"Where?" Melissa asked.

"My family is on their way to my buddy over in Maryland." Ian stated. "I'm gonna join them there A.S.A.P." Ian explained, finishing a full braid.

Genevieve had tuned the others out and flinched when she heard cries of pain from inside the house, the others quieted at this moment too, so they must have heard it as well.

After a few long minutes, the front door opened revealing Summer who beckoned Ian in to carry Amanda.

The trio emerged from the house and the group moved towards the highway that would take them north.

After about two and a half hours of walking the group came upon Byrdstown, a well-sized town that the survivors would yield some gear, food, or water or some other life-saving commodity.

"This place is crawling with walkers..." Summer lamented, slowing her pace in defeat.

"Maybe we can find a car with motor-geek, here." Amanda said, referring to Ian.

"Maybe..." Ian said, scanning the nearby cars.

"Won't they're batteries be dead?" Melissa asked, behind Ian.

"Probably." A.J. replied, from the back of the group.

"Shit." Ian said, watching a truck back out of a convenience store with the truck bed full of supplies.

"I guess we know how to get a car..." Amanda said, squirming lightly on Ian's shoulders.

"How?" Genevieve asked while she held Summer's hand.

Genevieve felt Summer squeeze her hand, earning her attention as Summer spoke.

"We steal one." 


End file.
